I am tired of your BS
by MOTHERFU
Summary: Izuku becomes a villain, robs banks, do heists, trade ransoms, and all that jazz. No, he doesn't get All For One.
1. I don't need your Civil War

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

"What's the situation?" The doctor asked the nurse as the hero was laid down the operating table. "The villain knew of his weak spot and stabbed the same spot multiple times. I doubt he intended to kill him since the stabbed area missed any vital spots left on that side."

"A villain ignoring the possibility of killing the Symbol of Peace? Surely pigs have finally learned to fly." The doctor shook his head. "What about the other patient?"

"Bakugou has been shot five times in the spinal cord before hitting his Howitzer Impact. It's severe and the engineers are currently working on a new spine for him." The nurse explained as she handed him the scalpel. "Christ. The villain?"

"Escaped the police but was severely injured. I wouldn't be surprised if they found him dead somewhere."

"Oh please, I've heard of him. The quirkless bugger survived worse than that." The doctor wished he was joking as he stitches the stab wound. All Might's missing lung made it easier for him. He looked back at the nurse. "Who knew a few words from someone could turn another into a villain. Poor kid." The nurse only nodded along.

He was injured. That Howitzer was painful as all hell. A lot more painful than he thought it would. _"__Nothing personal__, Kacchan."_ Even when he sided with them, he still cared about his former friend. Even if he was the one that unloaded on the explosive hero's spine. He told the League to go without him. They were hesitant but Tomura made them follow through for their own sake. _"Good thing I wasn't the leader. I'd hate to leave Tomura behind, too."_

He staggered at a wall in an alleyway, blood coming from his chest and burns all over. He was busy trying not to get caught and not bleed out at the same time. His determination finally paid off when he realized that he's near her apartment. "_Shit._" He's not sure whether he should drop by at a time like this. Definitely not after she found out that he was a villain all along. He wasn't sure if she would let him in, let alone not turn him over to the authorities after he just escaped from Tartarus. _"One way to find out." _He thought to himself as he knocks on her door.

"Ugh, what type of room service knock at a time like thi-" She froze when she saw him bleeding all over. She covered her mouth in shock at his broken form in front of her. Even after all that, he was still enough of a jackass to smile and wave at her to say hello.

"Izuku?" He nodded when she said his name. His body finally gave out as his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he crashed down to her apartment floor.

* * *

_Much Much Much Much Much Much Much__ Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much Much __ Earlier…_

* * *

This is a very miserable life. If anything, he was just about ready to jump. He realized how cruel the world really is. Definitely not the best day after someone told you to kill yourself. Izuku only wanted to be a hero but society just can't allow that. He picked up his notebook, and after that, what did life do? Make a villain attack him. Of course. All Might saved him but then told him that he can't ever be a hero due to his state. Just great. He saved Bakugou from the slime monster? He got scolded. Harshly.

"That was incredibly stupid of you to do, kid. You shouldn't have gotten in the way." Kamui Woods said. Izuku knew that the hero telling him this was just concerned for him but he can't say the same for the others. He 'stole' their spotlight. One of them was furious. Mt. Lady, to be specific. "YOU STUPID BRAT!" Bakugou's cousin from the mother side. "WHAT IF YOU GOT CRUSHED HUH? THAT'S BAD PR FOR ME! YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL THAT ALL MIGHT WAS HERE!"

"Backdraft." Izuku mentioned the hero that looks like a firefighter's name. The heroes just looked confused. "Could've splashed Bakugou's hand with water to render his explosions useless. Kamui and Death Arms could have gotten in then and got him out. That way, you could easily turn big and stomp the villain." He said while facing Mt. Lady. Kamui Woods looked impressed but the other heroes were doubtful.

"Oh shut your mouth, smartass. Nobody cares what you think. You might as well sew your mouth shut." Mt. Lady, with every venom in her voice said, before being startled by the words that came out of her own mouth with a gasp. All Might, who was busy with the reporters, pretended not to hear that. Kamui was too shocked by what his fellow hero said. "MT. LADY! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN-"

She shook her own shock away caused by what she said and replaced it with a remorseless look. "Just... get out of my face, kid." She waved him off before walking away. Izuku was still quiet after she said that. It's as if his day can't get any worse. He was already broken after what All Might told him but what she said disintegrated what's left of him. He stood up before running away. "Kid…" Kamui tried to call at him helplessly as he reached his arm out. The hero faced the debuting heroine with contempt. "You went too far, Mt. Lady." The heroine only stayed quiet as she stares down at the floor while crossing her arms.

He was still running and he wasn't planning on stopping. Well, until he sees a handcrafting shop. Filled with threads and needles. There's even a bonus cassette player for the 500th customer. He was the 500th. He bought the set with a cloth mask and went to a public bathroom that almost nobody uses. He wasn't planning on doing this with an anesthetic anyway. _"If this is what she wants, so be it. After this, I'll do what HE wants."_ He may have not been thinking clearly when he sew his mouth shut. The cassette tape came with multiple tapes put into one. Advanced technology and old ones working together. He would smile if he could. Maybe he shouldn't have tightened it up. What's done is done, anyway. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and removed his bloodied uniform, revealing his tank top tightening around his scrawny form. Nothing special.

He was already trying to find the highest point until someone screamed that nickname.

"DEKU!" He only stopped but didn't bother facing his friend. Former friend. "LOOK AT ME YOU USELESS FUCKING NERD!" He's not budging. He can't let him see his face like this.

"TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT ME! YOU GOT THREE SECONDS! THREE!" He's still not looking at him. "TWO!" His hands curled into a fist, shaking. Mixed with rage and exhaustion, he was. "ONE!" He heard an explosion coming towards him but he still didn't turn around. In just a second, he was already pinned down to the ground, facing his bully. He wasn't afraid of him anymore. Not after being afraid too many times. "I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP, OKAY?!"

He didn't answer him. His cassette tape did it for him. *_Bzzzttt… okay…*_ The recorder answered with a basic female voice. Bakugou was caught off guard by this before getting angrier than before. He fired off some sparks in front of Izuku's face, burning off his cloth mask, revealing his stitched mouth. He stood up too quickly. He didn't expect to see this. "W-what happened to you?!"

*_bzzzzttt… cease and desist… bzzzt*_

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF, DEKU?!" Izuku could feel worry coming out of his bully's mouth. His worry only made him more upset. He clicked his tape recorder again.

_*bzzztt… you are…. __wvlilclockybzzztt__… worried... bzzzttt… now… bakuhatsu* _He gave Bakugou a questioning glance with a raised eyebrow. _*bzzzttt… you are… __wvlilclockybzztt_…_ getting… bzzzt… what do you want for Christmas* _He sighed internally as the cassette glitched out and used an entire sentence instead of the cut-out word. The word that was supposed to be cut-out is "Want".

"I'm getting what I… want?"

*_bzztt… you wanted… me to… bzztt… jump!*_ The part where it says "JUMP" was a little too enthusiastic for Izuku's taste but it's the only thing he had. Stupid kid friendly voice tapes.

"Jump? What the hell are you-" Bakugou's eyes widened as he realized what he was talking about. "No… don't you fucking dare."

*_bzzztt… isn't that… __wvlilclockybzztt__… you wanted*_ He's starting to get used to this cassette. He only missed a single word this time. "I DIDN'T-"

Before Bakugou could answer, he was already running away. All those years of running away made him faster than anyone in class. It didn't take three minutes before Bakugou already lost him. He sighed in relief, finally losing Bakugou. _"One thing left to do…" _He thought to himself.

He found a nearby tall building. Probably something owned by a company or maybe it's just a condominium. It didn't matter what it is. The guard just assumed that he was a new guy living there. He took the elevator and quickly pressed the button to the topmost floor. He was tapping his foot impatiently as the numbers rise one-by-one. 45… 46… 47… 48… 49… 50… Ironic how calming the elevator music was. It finally opened at the sixtieth floor as the wind flows freely on his face. His stitches stung ever so slightly when the wind touched it. He stepped out to stare at the beautiful city in front of him. He admired it before looking down. He was really high up at the building at night.

***RING RING***

He check his phone. It was his mom. He didn't answer it. He left it beside the elevator. He also left his bag at the railings before climbing over it. He closed his eyes and let go. He could feel the wind running violently across his face. Maybe it was a desperate attempt to save him. Maybe it was just physics class. Either way, he's delusional. _"You're finally getting what you want, Kacchan, maybe this will put a genuine smile on your face. Sorry for this, mom..."_

* * *

He's not sure, but he can definitely feel the ground getting closer. Right up until he felt as if he hit a cloud. It feels denser than normal but a cloud, nonetheless. After passing through it, he fell on something soft. He didn't expect to die on something soft. He opened his eyes to see a very pale teenager, only being a little older than him. Probably nineteen years old. He had a pale blue hair and his mouth looked crack. Izuku tried to stand up, but the pale teen held him back down. He noticed that the teen's pinky finger was not touching him. _"Must be part of his quirk? Probably touch activated."_

"Whoa, easy there, man. I found you after that slime guy attacked and decided to follow you for some time now. Why did you have to listen to Mt. Lady anyway? Your mouth's gonna be infected if we don't clean that up quick." Izuku raised his eyebrow at the teen, not knowing how to respond. He let his cassette player do the talking.

_*bzztt… spite…bzztt*_ There was an understanding between their eyes when the cassette sounded off. "Ah, I see. Yeah, I heard what she told you. I also heard what you told them. That strategy of yours would have worked, wouldn't it? Ah, never mind about that. Hey, Kurogiri! Do you have any disinfectant there? We gotta make sure this guy doesn't die on us!"

"Yes, Tomura." A black mist appeared out of nowhere. Izuku assumed that they were the one who transported him to this location. The mist materialized a humanoid form before tending to his mouth. It only stung a little bit. "So, you're pretty good at strategizing, right, but the heroes couldn't see that? Well, one of them could, but what could one do against many? How about we make a deal? You can live here but you gotta join us."

_*bzztt… please state your identity… bzztt*_

"My name is Tomura Shigaraki. You've seen how those heroes treated you, right? Like some stupid noob trying to play a game. In reality, you're actually a valuable strategist for our cause. Maybe even a fighter if Sensei decides to give you a quirk." Give him a quirk? Izuku has no idea what this guy is talking about but it definitely piqued his interest. He glanced curiously at what he said, seeing as how limited his communication is, right now.

"You're interested huh? Well, I gotta warn you. When you join, there's no coming back. Society will shun you even more if they realize what you're about to become. If you don't want to join, I won't force you. We'll even give you some cash to send you on your way. So, what's it gonna be? Join us or nah?" Tomura raised his hand, half-expecting a handshake, half-expecting to be turned down. Izuku wasn't sure so he decided to continue what he was trying to say. "Society's heroes have lost their way. If anything, they're just glorified government agents. Celebrity government agents at that. All Might is their top weapon. Think about it, man! These fools think that a hero is gonna save them when trouble is near. Straight facts, Heroes can't save everyone. Weak ass hero-dependent fucks are what pisses me off the most. I just wanna destroy them so hard."

Tomura paused before continuing, trying to catch his breath. Izuku turned to look at Kurogiri, who was just standing there quietly. "Trust me, man, they'll only TRY to save you when the cameras are rolling or when the people are watching. You've seen it yourself. They're mocking you for doing a HEROIC THING when they're off camera. Those pieces of shits value power over what really makes a hero. You and me? We're just victims to their bullshit. We're the ones that truly needed their help but what did they do? Leave us to die slowly, that's what. What do you say? You wanna be society's villain? Someone that's part of the group that will FORCE these joke of a heroes to fix their shit? What's it gonna be?" That definitely convinced Izuku. He tooked his hand without hesitation and shook it.

"Welcome to the Resistance, kid. The name's a work on progress. We're just a bunch of weirdos striking back at these assholes who call themselves heroes. Looks like you're all healed up, thanks to Kurogiri. Fantastic transport and healer, by the way."

"I appreciate your comment, Tomura."

"Yeah, yeah, let Sensei meet this guy. We need to steal his notebooks. I've read one of it. His knowledge and skills could help us in the future."

"As you wish." The mist man started surrounding Izuku and Tomura with mists. Izuku shifted comfortably on his bed but Kurogiri reassured him that it wouldn't hurt. He could feel some sort of fatherly aura around the mist man.

* * *

When the darkness went away, he realized he was in another room. He looked around to see a man sitting on his chair with a machine strapped onto him, turned around. He didn't need to turn around as he spoke to Izuku. The voice felt like it came from someone with absolute authority and power. "So, Tomura has taken an interest in you?"

The answer wasn't needed to be said. The man in front of him knew it. Izuku knew it. "He has shown what you are capable of when he presented me your notebook. I have to say, I'm impressed. Tell me child, or rather, use that cassette player of yours, but can you identify **this** quirk? If you could guess it correctly, then it is yours." The man said before pulling out a gun and pressing a button. A target came out of nowhere. The man shot at Izuku but the shot was missed. It rebounded from the floor beside the green and black haired teen as it bounces to the ceiling before finally hitting the target. _"I know it's an accuracy quirk. He'll give me an accuracy quirk, but I guess, that's all I need."_

*_bzztt… congratulations…_wvlilclockybzztt…_you have… successfully… hit… bzzzttt… target…bzztt*_

"Correct. I assume you think of it as an accuracy quirk?" Izuku nodded at the man's question. "Very well, here you go. It's a good thing we found you first. My goals and Tomura's don't align, but, he's my successor. I still support him fully as I believe in his dream. I expect you to do the same." Izuku nodded again. "Good." The man in front of him only said before black vein-like claws started reaching for Izuku. He tried to get away but he was stabbed in multiple parts of his body. Instead of pain, he felt as if he was given something. The man was not kidding when he promised Izuku a quirk. After the black claws retracted itself, the man pressed another button. On the table, a revolver appeared with 'Live and Let Die' etched on it. It had a silver color and had a rose etched on the other side.

"This gun came from an old friend of mine. That is his quirk. He gave it to me as a final gift." He tossed the gun at Izuku, who reflexively caught it. "If you need any more of those in your arsenal, I will make it so that it will appear on your doorstep."

*_bzztt… what did… bzztt… they… __wvlilclockybzztt__… call… bzzzttt… him…bzztt*_ Izuku only heard a hum in return before the answer was given to him. "We called him Civil War."

*_bzztt… his name…bzztt… it's... bzztt… mine… bzztt… now…*_

"Hmmpphh. So be it. From this day on, your codename shall be **Civil War**." He waved his hand dismissively before continuing. "Kurogiri, teach him. Make sure he's ready to help Tomura within ten months." The black mist appeared and bowed in front of the man.

"As you wish, Sensei. Come now, child. We have much to do." The black mist surrounds him as he closes his eyes again. There's no going back, and for the first time, Izuku does not want to go back.

* * *

**This was only because I mained Jacket in Payday 2. That and, I wanted a shot on making a villain deku, but I also wanted a mute deku with a tape recorder so he could still communicate. I don't really know if you could call this a Villain Deku story though. Maybe from the perspective of this alternate reality's society, they are. Still funny though, this is the same society that creates their own villains. Okay, that sounded edgy, but yeah. This is how it's gonna be.**


	2. UA Bitch

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Uh, be sure to tell me if this isn't edgy enough. If you can't feel the edge then I have a feeling that I'm not doing it right. Also,**

_*cassette tape*_

_*_communication via writing*

"Normal talking"

_"Thinking and or a flashback of what a character said"_

* * *

These last ten months have been, to say the least, brutal for Izuku. Kurogiri is a good teacher but he does not fuck around. He literally expected Izuku to start attempting to punch a hole through wood with a distance of ten centimeters between him and the wood. On the first day. Of course, workouts have gone unsaid or not needed to be said as it's only logical for him to start working out. He only asked some advice from his supposed teacher on what to do on his training regimen. Something he'd regret quickly.

It started with one hundred pushups, one hundred pull ups, one hundred situps, and a two kilometer run every single day. After a week, it turned into five hundred pushups, five hundred pull ups, five hundred situps, a five kilometer run a day. After a month, it turned into a thousand push ups, one thousand pull ups, one thousand situps, and a ten kilometer run a day. That was just the first month. He still remembered what Kurogiri told him during his first workout.

_"Even if we are still human beings, we are no longer Homo Sapiens, Izuku. We have evolved beyond that. I'm aware that you've already studied this in school, but we are now called Homo Melior. You know it roughly translates to 'Better Man' but the 'better' part of it is subjective. Perhaps emotionally or mentally, we are not, but physically, we are, even if some of us were without a quirk. We shall not keep your limits at what the Olympic champions of the past were capable of. We are going to train you beyond that. We are meant to be better. Perhaps now, we can truly act as the better man."_

He still reminds himself of those words every single day he trains or when his body was about to give out. Kurogiri added weight training to his routine as well as having to carry a tire in every one of his ten kilometer runs. It was already hell but he hasn't even mentioned the diet. A very strict one to the point of everything started to taste like cardboard. His stitched mouth did not make it any easier for him, at all. He only took solace of the fact that Shigaraki also went through this type of training.

Kurogiri, while brutal, wasn't completely without mercy. He gave him some time to rest and makes sure he gets an entire day of rest every two weeks. Shigaraki helped soften it up when he treated Izuku on his birthday and gave him more cassette tapes to use for his recorders. It contained random quotes from movies, songs, and even youtube videos that he could use. That never stopped the tape recorder from glitching though, which greatly annoyed him.

After five months walking through hell, Kurogiri tested him out. It was brutal enough. At his limit, Izuku could pull a car up the stairs, jump three meters high, and run as fast as Shigaraki. The black mist bartender deemed it enough so he moved on to the next part of Izuku's training during those ten months of hell. It was time to train his aim. He was told stories of the previous owner of his gun, The first Civil War. He was a man of dedication, conviction, and was one of Sensei's closest associates. Perhaps even someone that Sensei could call as a friend. He lived years before Kurogiri was even born so he wasn't told much. The only thing he knows is that Civil War may have been one of the best gunman in his era and now, Izuku is continuing his legacy as part of Shigaraki's rebellion against today's unforgiving society.

Part of his quirk training was to not depend entirely on his quirk. Pragmatism was drilled into his mind. That's how a gunman is supposed to act. Do whatever it takes to get the job done. Only the necessary parts of certain martial arts were taught to him, ones that would be most effective in taking down his opponent. He was also forced to aim perfectly while on the run without using his new accuracy quirk. It took two months for him to get used to it and the physics lessons he learned in middle school definitely did help in aiming and using the power of ricochet on his side but a revolver could only do so much. He never asked for much but a sniper rifle would have helped him. Sensei had it delivered to his room the next day along with a few chemicals and empty bullets with a note.

_You create different types of bullets yourself._

It was more of an order over a suggestion. He had no choice but to study up Chemistry a little bit more. Even after two months, he only managed to create Sleep Darts and Explosive Darts. Probably because Shigaraki only gave him a bedroom-level chemistry set. Nothing he could do about it. He was fully trained up when the tenth month of his training finished. Any other improvements to himself would have been dependent on him from this day forth, as Kurogiri said. He probably does, but now, his body is a lot more defined and he's definitely a lot stronger than he was ten months ago. It was time for his first mission as Kurogiri warps him to the bar.

*_bzzztt… please reach for… bzzztt… juice… bzztt*_ Kurogiri complied as he poured orange juice in a glass and passed it over to Izuku. "I'll have some beer." Shigaraki asked for himself and was given so.

*_bzzztt… three wishes…bzzztt*_ That was his version of 'What's the mission?'. He got no other stuff other than that to use for that question. "Three wishes? Lucky me." Izuku only glared at Shigaraki who held his hands up while chuckling. "Oh c'mon, let me joke around, Izuku."

*_bzztt… THREE WISHES…bzztt*_

"Enroll to UA." Shigaraki didn't bother looking at him and just continued to drink from his beer as he said that.

"..."

"..."

*_bzztt… BITCH, WHAT YOU TRIPPIN?! …bzztt*_ The way the cassette tape said the line did not match Izuku's deadpan face. He looked at Kurogiri, who just shrugged at him. "We need an insider for that school. All Might's gonna be a teacher there, you know?" Izuku saw some sense there but…

He motioned at his entire face and emphasized on his stitched mouth. "Sensei has a quirk that could change your appearance but yeah, that stitch could be a problem. We'll just have to cover it with a cloth mask or something and say that you had an accident. We already gave you a fake name. Your new family name would be Bara and your given name is now Akusero. Akusero Bara. Doesn't sound TOO bad, right? A plain name for a normal kid just trying to attend high school, right?" Izuku was still not convinced by this.

"Look, we can't start our revolution if we don't have a mole inside UA. We need to find out about All Might's schedule or anything important." Right, even after all these months, he still haven't mentioned All Might's weak spot. It might be because he wanted the world to see the man become a shadow of his former self first.

*_bzztt… ALRIGHTY MCSPICY… bzztt*_ He really hated the sound clips Shigaraki gave him. Might as well just nod in agreement. "Good, I'll be rallying a bunch of people here, and you'll be there feeding us a lot of information. You'll be like our assassin or something. The guy who flanks the enemy. A spy among them. Of course, to lessen any suspicion on you, you'll just apply to the General Ed Course. We know about your," Shigaraki paused for a moment and did some jazz hands impression, not knowing how to describe whatever he's gonna say. "Rocky? Relationship with that Bakugou kid? He's a pretty good candidate to join us."

Izuku glared again at Shigaraki for even suggesting that Bakugou is a good recruit to have. The pale teen did not care about the glaring. "I'm just teasing. We'll just see for ourselves whether he's worth having or not. Is all."

*_bzztt… please accept this gift…bzztt* _He smacked Shigaraki on the back of his head, making him spill his drink. "What the hell, man?!" He was rubbing his head while Kurogiri sighed and simply wiped up the mess.

Even if there's some heavy teasing between them, Shigaraki and Izuku had developed a brotherly relationship. Probably because, despite Kurogiri's protest, Sensei had them warped in the middle of a warzone in Liberia and tasked them to survive for two weeks. Of course, they didn't know that Sensei would actually intervene had they been in any real danger but they both had it covered. Shigaraki is off disintegrating people while Izuku covers him from the distance with his sniper rifle. Izuku never actually killed anyone there and only ever used his sleep darts, seeing as how he really didn't like killing. Two weeks later, they were warped back in Japan by Kurogiri and both came out respecting the other and looking out for each others' well being.

*_bzztt… sorry…wvlilclockybzztt… not sorry…bzztt..*_

"Heh, you ass. You got this, Izuku. Do it for the team." With a sigh that could not escape his lips, he nods his head. Shigaraki brightened up a bit after he convinced his first true friend. "Nice! Kick their ass at UA, Izuku, but leave some for me." He patted Izuku's head. "Well, before you go through all that bullshit, wanna play SkullGirls?"

*_bzztt… you dare challenge me, mortal?… wvlilclockybzztt… I'll have you know that I only cried for twe-* _Izuku slapped the cassette recorder in frustration. Maybe trying to mix some clips from SpongeBob and other things isn't a good idea. Of course it would glitched and decided to say the entire thing. _"For fuck's sake. Say something right, you piece of junk"_ He thought to himself as he tries to ignore Shigaraki laughing at him.

* * *

He couldn't bear to see Auntie Inko like this. After De- Izuku's disappearance ten months ago, she was never the same. Every single day, she would go outside to look for her son. He didn't have the balls to tell her what really happened. He knew Izuku went off somewhere to kill himself and he might have succeeded but he could never tell her that. Not after the shame he felt for saying everything he said to him for the last ten years. Even if he didn't tell her, he could see the way she looks at him. He had a feeling that she just knows how he treated Izuku.

_"This is all my fault…" _It really is for him. Little did he know, Izuku never blamed him that much. Only a little. The funeral came even when there's no body to bury. Izuku Midoriya was declared dead after being missing for five months. Auntie Inko gave him that look during the entire event every time they made eye contact. He couldn't bear it any longer. The school also had a wake for him. Katsuki could never be more disgusted by the people who pretended to know Izuku. All these classmates claimed how he was a good guy and how they were friends with him. It disgusts him how they could tell that with a straight face. Then again, he was no better.

A few days after the funeral, he visited her apartment. He hesitated a little bit before finally mustering up the courage to knock on the door. He opened up and what he saw was a mess. Auntie Inko's eyes were bloodshot and her hair is a mess. Her eyebags are very visible and even then, he's still intimidated by her glare.

"I'll make this right." It took one sentence for her to understand what he meant. It meant that he was blaming himself. It meant that he wanted to fix his mistake. It meant that he'll be a hero that Izuku would have wanted to be. She only glared at him for a while but he never moved from his determined stare. "You better." It took one sentence to break his confidence as she slammed the door on his face. He has a lot to atone for.

* * *

To say that Yu Takeyama was doing great would be an overstatement. She admit that she did went too far on what she told the kid but she actually didn't expect her cousin's friend to sew his mouth shut before going missing. For all she knows, he could've picked a random building and jump. The body was never found. She had a lot of regrets and this is one of them. She didn't want this. She's supposed to be a hero. She should've been better than this.

"I fucked up. I really, really fucked up." She told herself at the mirror. There was a funeral, her cousin said, but there was no body to bury. She put on her hero costume after a little bit of self-loathing. "If there's no body to bury, that means he's still out there somewhere. I'll find him, and I'll make this right."

* * *

"You're not taking that with you." Shigaraki snatched away his only method of communication from him. "Take this instead." He tossed a pen and notebook at him. The only sound left that he could make with his mouth was the frustrated grumbling. Nothing he could do about it. "Kick some ass out there, Izuku."

Izuku deadpanned at him as he rights something on the notebook. *Yeah, maybe I'll kick yours after I give you the intel we need.*

"Very funny. Kurogiri, get him by the corner at the entrance." He didn't have time to give Shigaraki the middle finger before being warped away. "You've grown attached to him, Shigaraki." A voice from the television says.

"He's a reliable guy, Sensei. I trust him with my life."

"Exactly why I sent the both of you to Liberia."

"Sensei, forgive me for what I'm about to say but, screw you." Shigaraki said and he only got a chuckle in response. "You've grown up, Shigaraki. The both of you had in these ten months."

He was teleported just by the corner at UA's entrance. He pulled out his cloth mask and put it on, covering his mouth. The only reason he'd do this is because Bakugou would have recognized him right away if he saw the stitches. His appearance was also altered by Sensei but it had to be reapplied every week. No quirks are perfect, as they say. Right now, he had a completely black hair without his usual green highlights and blood-red eyes. He still kept his curly hairstyle. _"What's my cover name again? Right, Akusero Bara. I could think of something better like… Mikumo Akatani or something like that."_

He didn't bother complaining in his mind more than he should as he entered UA. He aced the entrance exams from General Ed. It's easy enough for Sensei to get him fake school records. A record that's good enough but not too good that the teachers would suspect anything. _"What's my class again?" _He looked at the paper where his class and schedule is written. _"Ah right, 1C."_ He stopped exactly in front of a big door. _"Must be for guys with a gigantification quirk."_

He entered the room and it's a bunch of rowdy teens that he don't really care about. He may have accidentally entered through the front door as they're now looking at him. He knows that they're staring at his cloth mask. Not wanting to get too many questions asked, Izuku quickly whipped out his notebook and… he forgot to make up an excuse of why he's wearing a cloth mask. He got nervous and wrote something on the fly.

*Villain attack. Got my tongue ripped out. I'd rather not talk about it.* He may or may not have regretted writing that. Either way, that got them off his back with a look of sympathy. He went straight for the seat at the back beside a teen with a messy purple hair. Izuku would say that this guy's eye bags are legendary but that would have been an understatement. They tried to ignore each other for the first few minutes but it's getting too awkward for the both of them. Izuku decided to break the ice.

He whipped out his only method of communication while cursing himself for making sign language an optional thing to learn. *Rough day?* He passed it to the purple-haired guy beside him. The guy looked at him for a moment before answering. "You can say that."

*Akusero Bara.* He wrote down on the paper. The kid hummed in response. "Hitoshi Shinso."

*Got a quirk?* Shinso looked uncomfortable after he was asked that. Izuku knew that something's up. *Uh, that bad?*

"Yeah, I guess. My quirk is not really that great." Shinso grinned sadly while avoiding eye contact with Izuku. *Can't be that bad. Look, I won't judge. Whatever it is, mine's no better.* He wrote down at the paper. Shinso considered it for a moment before giving in.

"My quirk is called Brainwashing. If you respond to me verbally, I can take control of your mind and make you do simple things. You can guess what people thought of me back then. I just wanted to be a hero." Shinso looked expectantly at Izuku, thinking he'd be the same as everyone else. Much to his surprise, the black-haired kid in front of him had his eyes shine.

*That's pretty cool. You could end a hostage situation or any fights instantly if you could just target a villain's ego. Jeez, I wish I had a quirk.* Shinso did not expect that response but he's definitely okay with it. Something was bother him though, as if something was off in the kid's last sentence. "Don't you mean you wish you had a quirk like mine?"

*I don't have any and then fate had to fuck me over and make a villain rip my tongue out. Ain't that great? Eh, at least I got no interest in being a hero.* Izuku waved off Shinso's concern. It's more like he no longer wants to be a hero but he's not just gonna write that. *I do have a certain set of skills that will make life hell for anyone who messes with me.* He wrote innocently. He wasn't lying. He's yet to see anyone who could outsmart a bullet to the private part.

"Does that include martial arts?"

*Only the important parts. Had to mix it up with things that would work instead of those stylish jumpy kicks and shit. Effectiveness is better than style when it comes to not dying, you know*

"I see your point. Can you teach me some of those moves?" Shinso asked him. He's obviously trying hard to make it look like he's not begging for it, but it's really obvious that he is. *Sure, but you're gonna have to do one hundred push-ups, one hundred pull-ups, one hundred sit-ups, and five kilometer runs for a month.*

"Whatever it takes." Izuku could see bullshit in Shinso's eyes. He couldn't find it himself to blame his new-found friend. If one month is hell, imagine ten whole months along with getting warped into a warzone. Not a great week for him or Tomura. He was about to write how they could start off small but it looked like their homeroom teacher is here. They weren't kidding when they said they had heroes for teachers here. Theirs were a cowboy.

"Good morning y'all. You can call me Snipe. Nice to meet you." The hero tipped his hat. _"Okay, this is a little too ironic."_

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Yeah, this is my first sort of villain Izuku story. I kinda wanted to try it and go with a different approach. Izuku doesn't stay quirkless but he doesn't become like some human version of a nuke with a very powerful quirk that he could use to level an entire city with. There's probably something like this that I don't know about but eh, roads taken.**

**Serious note aside,**

**I literally based this off a shitpost in which instead of One-For-All or All-For-One, Izuku has a gun so I'm not gonna take it too seriously and make it edgier than normal. That and like the last chapter, I main Jacket in Payday 2.**

**like, subscribe, and leave a comment. PEACE!**


	3. bohemianSubterfuge

**Chapter 3:**

Well, this is boring. Right now, Izuku is at the orientation. Correction, Izuku is dying slowly at the orientation. Just a boring speech and acknowledgement of hero course students, yadda yadda. He took out his notebook and pen, wrote something on it, and passed it off to Shinso.

*Dude, kill me before this boredom does.* Shinso glanced at him after reading it before writing his own piece and giving it back to him. *I was this close to brainwashing the guy to my right just so I could ask him to strangle me. The only thing that could get worse is Presentation Micycle getting on the mic. You're not the only one here who wants to die, Akusero.*

As if the deities hated the two boys, Present Mic DID got on the mic and started trying to hype up the students. The only problem is; his voice is too loud. Literally more than half of the students in the auditorium are covering their ears while the lesser than half were awoken from their sleep. Izuku was tempted to chuck his notebook at the Pro's head but he decided against getting in trouble on the first day. He thought of another plan.

He wrote something again on his notebook. *Follow my lead* He passed it off to Shinso. The eyebag boy read it before raising his eyebrows at Izuku.

The stitched boy ignored the look Shinso was giving him as he stood up, and covered his ears. He let out a whimper loud enough to get Mic's attention. The students and teachers faced him and witnessed a pained look on his face.

He actually took those fake-blood pills that Tomura gave him for Halloween to prank Kurogiri from his pockets. They never got to use it but that was more of a good sign, seeing as how he needs them now. He sneakily placed them in his palms and popped them before placing them in his ears. The fake blood slowly flowed down at the side of his head until it reached his neck, creating an illusion of him bleeding from the ears.

The students looked in horror at what apparently happened to him and it seems like only Shinso was able to catch on. The guy was trying his best not to let out a chuckle to not give him away. The students looked back at Present Mic with scowls and glares while the pro himself had his mouth dropped at what he had just done. Izuku signaled Shinso to give him his notebook which the boy promptly did so. Using his fingers drenched in fake blood, he wrote something Present Mic would never forgot.

***The only thing you're good at is being loud, obnoxious, and annoying. You're not as entertaining as you think.***

It was Shinso's time to intervene when he stood up and raised his hand. "Yeah, I'll be taking him to the clinic, if you don't mind." He didn't show the proud smirk at what Izuku just wrote. "Yeah, I think we'll get along just fine, Akusero." They fist bumped stealthily while leaving the auditorium.

* * *

"Well the auditorium is at a complete chaos right now, thanks to you." Shinso said while sipping his drink. Izuku was inside the restroom, cleaning the fake-blood off his face. "I know you're thinking that I'm still your accomplice by not snitching on you, but let's be honest, anyone would probably do the same." Shinso was trying to rationalize his reasons on not telling on Izuku. Izuku stayed silent. Well, that's the only thing he could do.

"I guess you could still make some noises, just not outright talking. More of expressing emotion through whimpers, grunts, and all that other stuff." Shinso deducted correctly. Izuku hummed in return while drying his face and walking out of the restroom. He took out his notebook and wrote something. *Since we're playing hooky, wanna spy on the other hero class?*

"Other?"

*They only mentioned Class 1B, right? Class 1A might be off somewhere.* They were about to go until they bumped into All Might. Well, the skinny form of All Might. Shinso didn't know about him but Izuku did. He glared at the man before him which was enough to make the supposed hero comfortable. "Umm, may I help you, boy?" The hero asked nervously. Izuku wrote something down on his notebook.

*I'm not gonna ask help from a creepy old man.* He showed it to the hero before taking Shinso's hand and leaving. They never got to peek on what 1A was up to.

* * *

That being said, the first six weeks were very uneventful. Snipe was by no means, a bad teacher. In fact, Izuku rated him a lot higher than his middle school teachers. _"Probably one of the better heroes out there. Too bad they never recognize him that much but he does care."_ Kurogiri not included, the UA teachers are probably the only teachers that didn't care if he was quirkless. His classmates, however, while not really having anything against him, treats him more like a little brother. He's fine with that. Too bad though, he knows where his loyalty is.

_*bzztt… I am… bzztt…IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPATTTTTTIEEEEENT…bzztt…*_ Izuku let the last word out at max volume just to annoy Tomura. "Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done gathering the troops we need. They're just a distraction anyway. We'll be attacking UA soon or to be more specific, All Might. Sensei did prepare a mythical for us."

_*bzztt… found… wvlilclockybzztt… voyeurism… bzztt… room.*_

"Do you not have anything else in there that can say security or even info room? Jeez, I already bought you all those clips."

_*bzztt… you… bzzttt… modification… wvlilclockybzztt… no…bzzttt…permission…bzzzttt…*_

"Right, sorry I'm not sorry." Tomura snicked when he heard a light hiss coming from his brother-in-arms. He took a sip from his beer. *_bzztt… please… bzztt… perform sexual intercourse…bzztt… with…bzztt… thyself…bzztt*_

Tomura quickly spat out his drink in laughter after hearing the cassette's definition of 'Go fuck yourself'. "Fucking hell, I didn't think you'd actually keep that. Oddly classy even for someone like you." He received a middle finger for that. He lightheartedly gave one back. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I sent a leak about All Might being a teacher at school. I'll be making a diversion so you could get into that room."

*_bzztt… aye, aye, captain…bzztt*_

"Whatever, Spongebob."

* * *

Tomura didn't disappoint. He disintegrated the wall so that the news reporters could get in. That created enough chaos to create panic in the faculty and gave him the opportunity to sneak in and get the schedules. He had to use his phone and take pictures of it while wearing gloves so he wouldn't leave a trace.

_bohemianSubterfuge[BS] _has started bothering _touchyTouchy [TT]_

_BS has sent a photo_

TT: nice one.

TT: i'll do a coinflip on this one.

TT: 1A gets heads or tails?

BS: Heads.

TT: 1A or 1B, who shall we attack?

BS: Do you really have to flip the coin?

TT: according to this schedule,

TT: 1A will be having rescue training next week

TT: with thirteen, eraserhead, and all might

TT: same goes for 1B next next week

TT: but instead of eraserhead,

TT: they get vlad king

BS: As long as I don't have to unnecessarily kill teens the same age as me, I'm on the same boat as

BS: You.

TT: eh, never got your no killing rule.

TT: fine, but i have one hell of an opportunity for you

TT: getting back at bakugou

BS: 1A it is, then.

TT: good thing too, we got our trump card ready for all might and eraserhead.

TT: be seeing ya.

_touchyTouchy [TT] _has stopped bothering _bohemianSubterfuge [BS]_

Izuku got off his phone only to bump into someone outside the intel room. They both got knocked down but he was the first to get up. He had a clear look on the person he just bumped. He never saw her before. The girl in front of him had pink skin, weird eyes, and some horns. _"I wonder what her quirk is? She looks interesting…"_

He held his hand out to her and she hastily grabbed it. Izuku clasped his hands together and bowed in a silent apology. "Uh, ya know you could just say 'Sorry', right? Well, maybe it's me that should say sorry or maybe neither of us. We didn't see each other coming, heh." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

_"Ah great the talkative kind."_ He deadpanned at her as he continues to keep silent. She was confused to why he's not talking. He couldn't really blame her. Izuku was weirded out by himself sometimes.

"You can talk, right?" She asked. He shook his head and pointed at his cloth mask. He made a shape of a tongue with his fingers and a scissor with his other finger. The girl seem to got what he's trying to say as she had a pretty disgusted look to her face. "A villain did that to you?"

His face lit up when he realized that she easily understood him. He nodded enthusiastically. Too enthusiastic for a fake backstory regarding a villain cutting his tongue out.

"Sorry about the 'saying sorry' bit earlier, I didn't-" She was quickly silenced when he held a finger close to her lips in a silencing motion while shaking his head. "You don't want me to feel sorry for you as you already moved on from it?" He nodded his head excitedly again.

"Good to see that this doesn't seem to slow you down one bit, uh, who are you?" She asked him while tilting her head in curiosity. He deadpanned at her again. She quickly realized that she had no way of knowing who he is seeing as how he can't just do charades with his name. An idea went to her head though. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Oh, I know! Just right it down on my arm along with your Bothersome Handle so we can talk to each other online."

_"Wha- already?! Eh, what could go wrong?"_ He wrote down his fake name and his handle.

Akusero Bara (nick: Akusero)

bohemianSubterfuge

"Wait, we're on a given name basis already? You don't even know me!" She pouted at him while he just shrugged uncaringly. Her pout was immediately replaced by her bright smile. If it had produced light, Izuku was sure that he'd be blinded instantly. "My name's Mina Ashido! My Bothersome handle is hornyAcid. Now, don't you forget that!" She pointed at him with an accusatory finger while smiling and walking away, making him think that she thinks that he'd easily forget her. He'd probably never forget her and her questionable Bothersome Handle. He knew that there's some innuendos regarding her horns there and the other meaning of horny but why acid?

_"Eh, I'm probably overthinking it."_ He shook the thought off and got back to his class. Maybe he should have skipped said class because its Modern Arts with Midnight. Everyone was uncomfortable around Midnight. _"Ugh, kill me."_

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I demand more edge.**

**Bakugou: A lot more?**

**Bitch, the USJ attack is coming up next chapter.**

**Bakugou: Right, but don't you have something else to talk about?**

**Oh right, the exams just finished. I may or may not metaphorically die next week when the results get out.**

**Bakugou: Over dramatic cunt...**

**What was that?**

**Bakugou: YOU WANT ME TO REPEAT IT, HUH?!**

**Anyway, remember to leave a like, comment, and subscribe. PEACE!**


	4. Just hanging around with brother Tom

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

He has no idea why he agreed to this. _"Turns out the family doctor is also a mad scientist working for Sensei. He also apparently turned his grandson into a… jegus, even I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone." _By that, he meant Tsubasa got turned into a fucking winged monster or a nomu, as Doc Tsubasa calls him.

"And as you see here, Izuku, right off your DNA, you still appear to not have any quirk, bizarre, am I correct?" Doc Tsubasa practically shoved the picture of his DNA to his face like a little kid showing off his happy meal. Doc did spend a few weeks hammering some quirk genetics into his mind. What gene is defined as quirkless and what gene is likely to have a quirk. Apparently his doesn't have anything that would have a quirk.

_*bzztt… what about it it it it it it it it… bzztt* _He gave a light smack to his cassette recorder to stop it from glitching out. Sensei and Tomura found it amusing which is why they haven't given him a replacement for it yet.

"At first, I was befuddled by the fact that your genes are not showing any signs of a quirk even though Sensei gave you one." He touched his forehead in a disappointing manner but quickly spread out his arms in glee. "Of course, a brilliant mind like me is too stubborn to accept that strange instance as a genetic glitch. I sprayed some color marker but nothing showed up yet!" The doctor raised his arms like a mad scientist would if they were to put together dead body parts to create new life and succeed in doing so. This is really creeping Izuku out. Hopefully he doesn't get turned into a test subject.

"It didn't work, meaning it MUST be something else! Of course, I created my own dye that would react to any anomalies around the general vicinity of the DNA! What AMAZING discovery have I found! In all my years of studying Genetics, I have never seen such thing! An organism is attached unto your DNA and are covering your genes. Almost nobody would suspect you to have any quirks at all," Doc Tsubasa was practically shaking him at this point like a kid telling their parent that they have found a cool toy that they want to buy at a toy store. "An unknown spaghetti-like organism! This does not happen to anyone who had the genes to produce a quirk! It may have been because that your genes does not have the capacity to support a quirk that this 'microorganism' attached itself to you instead of merging with you."

Izuku coughed nervously to try and get Doc Tsubasa out of his science explanation stuff but it doesn't seem to work. "This means that anyone whose genes have the capacity to hold a quirk can carry another without outright turning into a nomu. Anyone who is quirkless can only hold one quirk if it was given to them. This is a very good discovery and can very much increase my research regarding the Quirk Singularity! This also makes you a perfect spy as no one would ever suspect a quirkless person to be a threat! Thank you for your samples today, Izuku! You may return to your apartment." The Doctor enthusiastically patted his shoulder while Kurogiri came and picked him up. None of those genetics made sense to him. He was more akin to Chemistry. If anything, all of those could mean nothing to him.

* * *

"Crazy person, am I right?" Kurogiri asked him. Izuku nodded in agreement. "Even then, he is still able to do his job and supply us with… whatever those things are. Seeing your face, I agree. I don't like it either. Just five days from now, we'll be invading the USJ. Be sure that you are ready, Izuku." Kurogiri told him before closing the doors of his apartment. It was a long day for him. Training and then talking to Mina on the phone. He really caught her interest for some reason. He could never tell why. In fact, she's messaging him now.

_hornyAcid [HA] has started bothering bohemianSubterfuge [BS]_

BS: What do you want, annoying woman?

HA: is that how you treat a new friend? D:C

BS: Shut it with the custom emotes.

BS: You know that's just how I greet you.

HA: just teasin Ɔ:D

BS: Why are we talking again? Wait, what the hell? How'd you do that with the "C"?

HA: seeing as how you and that friend you're talking about are a bunch of loners, i've set up a get-together!

BS: Ah gosh diddly darn. That could be the best possible thing that could have happened to Shinso and I.

HA: even when i can't feel your tone, i still know that you're being sarcastic right now.

HA: don't think you could get away with your sarcasm, Akusero!

BS: Sarcasm?

BS: Never heard of it!

BS: But fine, I'll ask Shinso about it.

BS: But I'll tell you this, he'll probably refuse.

HA: for someone who doesn't talk much, you're pretty talkative.

BS: Ouch. That kinda hits it where it hurts.

HA: pfft, alrighty then! be sure to ask him about it! buh-bye!

_hornyAcid [HA] has stopped bothering bohemianSubterfuge [BS]_

* * *

_"Knowing her, this could be a trip to the arcade." _He asked Shinso about it and surprisingly enough, his friend agreed to it. Tomura found out about it and well, it kinda got complicated. By complicated, it meant that Tomura is coming with him. Not terrorize his friend but to embarrass him. Izuku opted to wear a normal shirt that says shirt on it and normal shorts. Tomura called it unfashionable but it's his favorite shirt, so screw Tomura. Tomura went for the edgy all-black look so who's even talking anyway?

"You know, I could translate for you so you don't have to bring that notebook and pen of yours." Tomura offered him some help but Izuku quickly saw through that bullshit making him draw a middle finger on the notebook and showing it off to Tomura. "You sure? I mean, I'm pretty good at reading you."

*Also great at intentionally misunderstanding them.* He replied with his notebook. He trusts Tomura in anything but translating for him. *Oh, and don't say anything creepy.*

"Hey, I'm not the type to creep out the friends of my sworn little brother! I have standards, you know."

*Shocking.* He finished writing on his notebook as they met up with Shinso. "What took you so long, Akusero, and who's that weird guy beside you? Better not be some kind of date you found on the dark web."

"I'm his brother, shitba- oof! What was that for?" Tomura glared at Izuku, who just elbowed him in the stomach. No amount of training could make Izuku any taller than he is now. Basically 166cm compared to Tomura's 179cm. Mina and Izuku are practically the same height if her horns were counted and Shinso is a little bit taller than them. *Don't call my friend a shitbag, shitbag.*

"Fine, we'll stick to Eyebags then." Tomura shrugged at it while Shinso groaned in annoyance. "Please tell me you're just adopted, Akusero. I mean, no offense but there's no way he's your-"

*I am adopted. Well, both of us are.* Well now that was enough to shut Shinso up. "That explains a lot."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!" They all heard a voice from afar. Izuku easily realized who it was and sighed in fake exasperation. *I want you guys to meet this annoying girl I found.* He wrote on the notebook while pointing at Mina who was running towards him while waving her hands. She was followed closely by floating clothes.

_"Must be her class-"_ He didn't have time to finish that thought as the horned girl basically tackled him. The funny thing is, it didn't do so much as make him flinch. Mina, however, felt like she ran into a brick wall. "Ouch. You sure you don't have some kind of 'Immovable Object' type of quirk, Akusero? You didn't even care when I purposefully ran into you."

*Be more careful next time.* He showed the notebook to her while giving her a hand in standing up. "Fiiiineeee. By the way, I brought my friend along. Say hello to Tooru!" The invisible girl waved(?) at them. Izuku wasn't sure how to respond. Before he even could, Tomura slung his arms around his shoulder to respond for him.

"Well? What the hell are we waiting for? I came here with my little brother to see if you guys were okay. Let's go to the arcades." Tomura forcefully pulled Izuku's arm while skipping happily to the arcades. Everybody else was weirded out by him.

"Before anyone asks, yes, both of them are adopted. We could easily make a wild guess on what actually happened to their family." Shinso explained to Mina and Tooru. They all shuddered at the thought of what both of them had to go through. Even if it was a lie on there part. Or a half-truth. The villains they had in their lives was the type of villains society ignored.

"You little brats coming or what?! Seriously, I'll kick your ass easily in Tekken with Roger Jr. if you want." Tomura screamed from the arcade, already pouring most of his savings on tokens. The three followed suit, accepting the challenge.

* * *

They failed the challenge. Shinso was more adept in Soul Calibur. Izuku is better than Tomura in Skullgirls but can't beat him in Tekken. Mina tried most of her own characters and failed too. Tooru never had the chance to even land a hit. "Told ya I'd kick your ass with the kangaroo. I haven't even used my main man Bruce yet."

"You got lucky." Mina pouted at him before brightening up with a new idea. "All right, gamer, if you're so good, then I challenge you to a game of DDR." Izuku sighed internally. Well, that's the only way he could sigh, seeing as how his mouth is sewn shut. The three didn't know about it since he's covering it with a cloth mask. Tomura foolishly accepted Mina's challenge. It did not end well. Mina easily beat his score while doing is backwards.

"JUST LET ME BREAK THIS THING!" Izuku was doing his best to hold Tomura back while the older teen was still salty about losing in DDR. He can't really write down on his notebook seeing as how he's using both his arms to hold Tomura back from the DDR machine. "Dude, calm down."

"I AM CA-" Tomura couldn't finish the sentence as his eyes lost its colour and his arms fell limply to his side. "Right. Breathe in deeply then breathe out." Tomura did so as if he was listening to Shinso's command. It was the first time Izuku saw Shinso's quirk in action. The purple-haired teen quickly let Tomura off his command. The got out of the arcade and went to the park to avoid any more unwanted attention.

"Woah, what did you do?" Tooru asked. Shinso could only reply. "Mind-Control quirk. Nothing heroic there."

"You kidding me? You easily calmed him down! Imagine how easy some fights would be because of you!" The invisible girl moved a little bit too enthusiastically to prove her point. Shinso was surprised that she actually sees his quirk that way. Mina was nodding along her friend while Tomura was having a little bit of a tantrum. If disintegrating a tree counts as a little bit. Izuku wrote something down on his notebook and showed it to his friend.

*See? Told you that you're better off than quirkless me.*

"Oh don't bullshit me with that whole quirkless schtick. You don't have a quirk but you kicked my ass three times a day for two weeks straight. Is that how your teacher taught you?" Shinso scoffed at him. Izuku nodded in response, causing Shinso to facepalm.

"Wait, you're quirkless?" Mina asked them and caused Izuku to freeze up. She realized her mistake and quickly apologized. Tomura smacked Izuku out of it while glaring at Mina. "O-Oh, sorry. It's just my first time seeing someone with no quirk. I didn't mean to hit a sore spot like that."

Izuku gave her a glance before waving it off. He wrote down something and showed it to her. *Not like I want to be a hero anyway. I gave up on that dream a long time ago.*

Mina tilted her head in confusion. "What's stopping you, Akusero? I mean, Shinso did say you kicked ass even without a quirk. You're quirkless but you're actually not powerless." Tomura curiously raised his eyebrow when he heard her question. Izuku does not know how to answer that. _"I guess it's time to be blunt."_

*Met All Might. Asked him about it. He said 'No'.* He showed everyone what he wrote. Shinso narrowed his eyes into a glare after reading it. He wasn't glaring at Izuku though, he was glaring at an imaginary Symbol of Peace in his mind. He did not like what he read. Mina was no better. She looked like she was ready to tear that paper apart. Tomura already knew about it and it already lowered his already low opinion on All Might. Tooru was unreadable.

"SERIOUSLY?! WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT?!" The horned-girl was the first to explode. Izuku was a tad bit worried about this side of Mina. *Calm down. It's not like this is the only reason why. Not a lot believed in me back then. Besides, a friend gave me a better alternative.*

He glanced at Tomura while the others were busy reading it. His sworn older brother curtly nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Huh, well I won't push you to be something you don't want to be anymore but I just want you to know that you can be a hero if you wanted to. I'm not saying this out of pity. I'm just being honest with you." Mina told him. It warmed his heart but he knew it was too late for him to turn away. He and Tomura had a goal. Either the heroes take heroics seriously, or the Villain Alliance destroys the society to its very core.

Izuku and Tomura thought about the name of their group for those ten months. Nothing that would reveal their true goal. Villain Alliance was used to attract big-time villains to their cause. The League of Villains are their fake name to use as a front. "Well, with that feels, who's ready to eat?"

"By the way, I didn't see you in the orientation at the start of the school year." Shinso mentioned which caught Izuku's attention. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really see her. He didn't mean any offense but her looks make her looks make her completely unforgettable. Unless…

Realization hit him like a truck and he wants to puke. Mina was his third friend for a long time. She can't possibly be part of _THAT_ class. His worries grew when she answered Shinso. "Oh, Aizawa-sensei said that we should skip the orientation and made us do a physical test. Being in Class 1A is really tough, let me tell you that! We'll just have to manage somehow. It's a good thing though. I heard that Present Mic literally made a student's ear bleed. Man, he looked down for a week."

Tomura's eyes widened in realization when he heard what she said. He didn't expect her to be in that class but it explained why she's so good at DDR. He looked at Izuku, who was shaking. A cough got out of his sworn younger brother and it continued like a goddamn Geese Howard death combo. The three of Izuku's friends instantly looked at the direction of the coughing.

"Shit. Calm down, bro. Calm down." Tomura rubbed Izuku's back. They were only attacking the USJ to kill All Might and the other two heroes. The students were never their target. At worst, he'd only use them as bait to lure All Might in. It was a good thing he was wearing a disguise right now. Hell, he even made a fake name. He searched the crowd for a fake excuse to use on his brother's friend. His eyes fell on a black-haired woman who had red eyes.

"I know, I know. She looks a lot like your mom. I know the feeling. Just calm down, Iz- Calm down, Akusero." He continued rubbing Izuku's back while the guy coughed violently. His mouth being stitched close made it worse for him. It doubled his pain and if it gets worse, it might rip his lips off. Tomura had to act fast. He decked Izuku in the face, instantly knocking him out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinso yelled in surprise. "Why would you do that?"

"Well it calmed him down, didn't it?"

"By knocking him out?!" MIna glared at him while throwing her hands up in exasperation. Tooru is doing whatever she's doing, judging from the movement of her clothes. "Look, it looked like he enjoyed his time with you guys, but I think it's time I take him home, don't you think? Don't worry about us."

"You sure you can-" Shinso pointed at Izuku's unconscious form. Good thing they're at a park right now. Tomura lifted him up and carried him on his back. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell him that I told you guys off when he wakes up."

"All right then… but are you-"

"Oh for whatever god exists' sake, shut the fuck up. I got him. Don't. Worry. About. It." Tomura waved Mina off one last time before going away.

* * *

"Ugh, jegus. You seriously need to calm the fuck down, Iz-" He bumped into something rather small and plump. "Hey! Watch it! You just bumped into my aunt." He looked at the blonde in front of him. He sighed internally when he saw Mt. Lady.

"No, no. It's fine, Yu. It's just an accident. See? He's carrying a sleeping boy." He looked down to see a woman who had a motherly feel to her. Her hair is green and she had green eyes. She looked almost like- shit. _"She's Izuku's mother, isn't she?"_

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I wanted to do that calm before the storm thing. USJ is basically a shitstorm in every story here. Yeah, different universe means different ideals. Tomura does not target kids but he's more than willing to traumatize them. He's also more sociable here but that's just Izuku's effect on him. He's not as closed off or as childish as he was in the original universe.**

**Bakugou: So basically, a matured handyman.**

**Not entirely matured. He's still somewhat of a sore loser sometimes. He rarely loses in video games and fights. If anything, he's still a little shit.**

**Bakugou: Fair enough. Getting tired of his tantrums every now and then anyway.**

**Anyway, leave a like, do some comment, and subscribe! PEACE!**

* * *

**One last thing... Shiketsu story chapter something coming soon...**


	5. Obligatory USJ arc

**Chapter 5:**

**Quick Thing**

**Silent Bob- Guess you were right about that sigh and grunt thing. The villain cuts off his tongue thing isn't real. It's a lie he made up on the spot which stopped people from questioning Izuku's cloth mask while he's disguised. One more thing, I literally need to breathe after reading about the blender thing. Yeah, that shit you just said is officially CANON in this story. Congratulations.**

* * *

That scuffle with Izuku's mother was very awkward. Tomura's not going to bother sugarcoating it. Its awkward levels are beyond the goddamn roof. It was a good thing that Izuku was passed out for most of it. Still, he can't help but get irritated by the way Mt. Lady looks at him. He was sure that she thinks that he kidnapped Izuku. That wasn't technically true. Their gunman willingly joined them. He didn't bother telling Izuku about it since it could cause some unnecessary trouble.

"Okay, is everybody here?" He looked at the guys he, Sensei, and Kurogiri manage to group up. There's easily a hundred of them. Beside him is Izuku, or Civil War, Kurogiri, and a monster only known as Nomu. He has no idea how they were made. He knew Izuku knows but the other was too disturbed to even give him a hint. Sensei said that the only thing he needs to know is that it will protect him and follow all of his commands.

"The students are just about to enter now, Shigaraki." Kurogiri told him. Their bartender is currently surrounding himself with the black mist, making him immune to most attacks. Izuku is wearing a white shirt that says 'Shirt' on it under a black bomber jacket with a green moon rabbit along with cargo pants containing a variety of his darts. Poison darts, sleep darts, laugh darts, necrosis darts, he got most of them. He had a bandolier over his jacket containing his lethal sniper bullets and his sniper strapped at his back. His revolver is at his side on its holster. He has 'Assassin' written all over him.

Tomura would have taken Izuku more seriously though if he had worn something other than his red shoes. It did not fit his overall look at all. Who was he to judge though? He got hands all over his body. Hands of his dead family but Izuku still had the gall to call him a Hand Fetishist.

"Right. Is everyone ready? Anyone who wants to backup now, you got five seconds before I come and chase you." Nobody dared to back down. Tomura gave himself a satisfied smirk behind the hand covering his face. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Izuku, or Civil War, roll his eyes in exasperation. He held out his cassette tape. _*bzztt… don't don't don't don't don't…* _Izuku gave it a light smack out of frustration. _*bzztt… don't…wvlilclockybzztt… FUCK…bzztt… this up…bzztt… Wayward Son…bzztt*_

Oh right. They took in codenames. Izuku was Civil War and he was Wayward Son. Kurogiri insisted that he still be called Kurogiri so they stuck with that. "Yeah, yeah. We got this. We just get in there, kill All Might and the heroes, traumatize the students, and then leave. After that, we'll be watching the headlines. Easy enough."

_*bzztt…killing…bzztt…macho man… wvlilclockybzztt…harder…bzztt…than you…bzztt…think…bzztt*_

"I know, but we both know what Nomu's really there for. These guys? They'll be there to make sure that the students won't be doing anything that could help them." Tomura explained to Civil War. "Does everyone here know the plan?"

A wave of 'Yes', 'Yeah', and some few cheers was a good enough answer. "Just remember, our target is All Might and the other teachers there. Don't actually kill nor cripple these kids. Also, no rape, in case any of you had that in mind. That's a one way trip to disintegration." Tomura is more than willing to kill a few heroes and traumatize some fellow teenagers but he's not about to approve rape. He's seen those shit in movies and videogames. It did not look pleasant and he'd rather not deal with that. Izuku does not need to deal with that either.

He gave a nod to Kurogiri, who started surrounding everyone with black mist. One-by-one, they were all teleported to their designated spots. Tomura and Kurogiri was at the middle of the USJ while Izuku took position on top of a building in some city ruins area. He whipped out a mug and started brewing coffee while setting up his sniper rifle. He'll let Bakugou deal with the other villains but all he needs is a clear shot on any body part, preferably his hands. He also made himself a sandwich before whipping out a blender. He placed the sandwich inside and blended it. He pulled out his metal straw and started drinking his afternoon snack. This may take a while.

* * *

"Good Afternoon, heroes! We're the League of Villains and we're here to kill All Mig- wait, where the hell is he, Kurogiri?" Tomura's brilliant entrance was ruined by the fact that the Symbol of Peace is not here. He looked at Kurogiri expectantly but their butler shrugged in annoyance.

"It seems like he's not here, Shigaraki." Tomura could not help but facepalm when he heard that. Then again, he's always be doing a facepalm seeing as how his Father's hand is attached to his face.

"Seriously?" He unconsciously scratched an itch growing on his neck. He always hated it when that happens. "For fuck's sake. Alright, let's just lure him out. Kurogiri, you know what to do. Eraserhead's coming for us anyway. He won't last long." He told their warp gate as he watches the hero clean house and wipe out his hired help. He sighed to himself as he rushes in.

* * *

Izuku was busy drinking his coffee when Kurogiri decided to pop in. "Civil War, I have delivered Bakugou and someone who might be his friend at the marked building. The pink girl is safe along the stairs just like you requested. Enjoy." Izuku finished his drink once Kurogiri was gone and looked at his scope. Everything seems to be going normally as Bakugou and the red-haired guy is easily fighting off the goons. There's just one thing off about this. _"Weird, I thought he'd be more aggressive about it? Did he seriously mellow out just cause everyone thinks I'm dead? Ugh."_

He waited every last goon to be knocked out by the two hero students. He calculated everything about that specific room. They seem to be distracted and talking to each other. He pulled the trigger and the bullet blasted towards them. It was a warning shot as it hit the ground near them. Well, it doubled as a warning shot and actual shot since it ricocheted around the room. It turns out the red one's quirk is Hardening. That's good for Izuku. Now he knows that he can use him. He fired another shot this time, aiming at the hardened boy. The bullet ricocheted off of him as it hits and directs itself towards Bakugou's arm.

_"Gotcha."_ He saw Bakugou wince in pain as he looked at a possible spot of where the bullet came from. Izuku didn't wasted anytime as he fired another shot and hit Bakugou in his other arm. Kirishima now opted to move in front of Bakugou as they tried to retreat into the building. Izuku fired one last shot at Kirishima. The bullet ricocheted off him before hitting the floor, ceiling, wall and finally Bakugou again at his shoulder. Izuku seems satisfied.

His enjoyment didn't last long when an earthquake seems be start happening. _"The hell?"_

_*bzztt…Portal…bzzttt… what what what what what whaaaaaaaaaaa…*click*…what happened…bzzztt*_ He called out to the open air with his cassette tape. The black mist bartender appeared before him with visible panic in his face. "All Might has taken out Nomu."

Well Izuku definitely expected that. _*bzztt…plan…bzztt…fail?…bzztt*_

"It was an unexpected interference from Todoroki Shoto. He managed to freeze me and Nomu in place, giving All Might enough time to recover." Kurogiri explained as calmly as he could. Izuku knew that the bartender could not leave Tomura alone for too long.

_*bzztt…bring…bzztt…me…bzztt…to him…bzztt* _And Izuku was quickly surrounded by the black mist.

* * *

_"I don't know how long I could hold this form any longer…"_ All Might thought to himself. He can't die here. He has yet to meet with his successor. He glared at the villain in front of him while maintaining his smile. The dark portal villain seems to be gone for a moment, leaving only the man with the hands, who was close to having a tantrum. "Ugh, this can't be fair." He heard the man tell himself.

He saw the black mist suddenly reappear with another one by his side. The boy that appeared seems to be holding a sniper rifle. He had black hair with green highlights, and green eyes. The most intimidating thing that All Might saw is that the teenager had a stitched mouth.

_"This boy, why does he seem familiar to me?"_ The boy in front of him held out a device. All Might recognized it as a cassette tape. _*bzztt…I…bzztt…don't mind…bzztt… if you remember…bzztt… me…bzztt… MACHO MACHO MAAAAN…bzztt*_

All Might was supposed to remember him? He felt like he should know him, but he just can't put his mind to that memory. He wondered to himself who this boy could be.

_*bzztt…I started…wvlilclockybzztt…thinking…bzztt…realistically…bzztt*_ All Might's eyes widened as he realized who this boy might be. It was the missing teenager. The one that he said couldn't be a hero. _"I-Impossible! What have I done?!"_

The boy quickly turned his head to the side before firing his rifle. He managed to intercept Snipe's bullet aimed for Tomura with his own. "Shit. Kurogiri, this is pretty much a mission failed. We'll get them next time. Get us out of here."

The black mist complied as he surrounded Izuku and Tomura before completely disappearing. All Might allowed himself to lose his form, still shocked at what he caused. _"I turned a young man into a villain…"_

* * *

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Villain Name: Civil War**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 6/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Silence: 10/5**

* * *

**Tomura Shigaraki**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Cooperativeness: 2/5**

**Actual Hand Fetish: 0/5**

* * *

**Kurogiri**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Bartending skills: 6/5**

* * *

**Sensei**

**Power: ?/5**

**Speed: ?/5**

**Technique: ?/5**

**Intelligence: 6/5**

**Cooperativeness: 4/5**

**Dirty Deeds: 6/5**

* * *

**Pretty short chapter, but USJ seems pretty quick for me. No need to prolong it if I could just write it in Tomura and Izuku's perspective anyway. I don't actually know how many chapters this story will have but it's probably gonna be short. This story is definitely one of those things where I take my sweet ass time to make anyway.**

**So yeah, Like, subscribe, comment. PEACE!**


	6. USJ Aftermath

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

The two of them were transported back to the bar Tomura having a light headache from the spot All Might punched him at. He turned at the TV and started complaining.

"Sensei, you lied. He's still as strong as he was back then." He told him. Izuku stayed quiet, knowing the truth. He'd rather watch All Might get depowered in public so he'll hold off this information. "What are you saying? Where's the Nomu that I've sent with you?"

"All Might punched it away. I don't know the exact coordinates of where it landed." Kurogiri answered him with an uneasy voice.

"WHAT?!" Sensei said in shock before sighing in annoyance. Doc Tsubasa let out an annoyed shout in the background. It looked like he's checking up on Sensei again. "No matter. It's fine, Tomura. You can simply try again but not now. Now that you know what your opponent is capable of, it's best to study them from afar. Specifically, the Sports Festival that UA will hold in two weeks."

Tomura nodded before having a metaphorical light bulb appear above his head. He looked at Izuku, who was busy polishing his gun. "Izuku." He called out to him. He looked up and looked at Tomura in anticipation.

"You wouldn't mind winning the Sports Festival and getting inside the Hero Course, right?" Tomura asked him. Izuku stared at him before shrugging nonchalantly. "Learning more about your enemies by utilizing our inside man's potential. Good move, Tomura."

"Thank you, Sensei. Kurogiri, hand me some beer. Izuku gets-"

_*bzztt.. Iced Coffee…bzztt* _Kurogiri makes the best Iced Coffee in the bar. "Tomura, it might be best that we start finding professionals for the job." The black mist suggested as he was working on the coffee machine.

"True. Those guys didn't even stand a chance against a bunch of teenagers. No point wasting time and money on them. What's your thought on all of this, Izuku."

Izuku shrugged in response, excited for his Iced Coffee. Tomura sighed in exasperation before taking his beer and standing up. "I'm heading to my room. I heard another Tekken Tournament is gonna be held so I'm gonna go and train." He left to his room, leaving Izuku and Kurogiri alone.

"Have you made friends in school?" Kurogiri already knew the answer but a conversation would be nice.

_*bzztt… yes… bzztt*_ Izuku said using his cassette recorder while taking a sip of his coffee. He was checking out his phone. *_bzztt… lysergic acid diethylamide…wvlilclockybzztt… girl…bzztt… isn't hurt… PLEASE TAKE A RIGHT TURN…bzztt* _Izuku gave a light punch on his cassette to stop it from glitching again but Kurogiri got the idea.

"Do not worry. I made sure that she stayed safe throughout the entire… mission. Have you enjoyed with your revenge? Let it out of your system?"

Izuku thought about it for a while before nodding. He already proved that Bakugou won't be able to do anything against him. No need to push it further. "That's good. Do not let vengeance cloud your judgement, Izuku."

_*bzztt… ironic…bzztt*_ That got a chuckle out of Kurogiri. The bartender knew that villainy and rebellion can be inspired by vengeance. If Kurogiri was being honest, he'd follow Tomura more than Sensei. The same goes with Izuku, who knew of All-For-One's real motives. All of this was just his revenge on All Might and Izuku was just along for the ride, though, he would enjoy seeing All Might's descent and Tomura's ascension. The bell at the door chimes and alerted the two of a new customer. Izuku got a good look at him. He looks like a guy in his mid-twenty's but he had burn scars all over his body. His hair was obviously dyed black since he could see red roots growing out of it. _"New customer?"_

"Welcome," Even if he was a villain, Kurogiri is still very well mannered. "Any drinks that would interest you?"

"Tequila Sunrise is fine." The man said. Kurogiri and started getting to work. The man sat at the stool beside Izuku while looking down at the table. "What's got you in stitches, Midoriya."

The moment he heard his own name from the stranger, alarms started blaring inside his head. He slowly turned his head towards the man beside him but Burny doesn't seem too concerned. Kurogiri paused on making the stranger's drink in favor of portals starting to grow around his limb.

"I mean, it was pretty obvious. You were all over the news months ago. Green and black hair, green eyes, freckles and all that stuff. It wasn't too hard to know who you are if one pays enough attention." The stranger shrugged it all off as if it was nothing before continuing. "I'm not gonna rat you out. In fact, I'm here to join your little group."

"That would be good, but, you must take this up with Tomura. Wait here, I shall call him from his room." Kurogiri passed him the Tequila Sunrise, which he caught in a nonchalant manner. He got out of his bar and went deeper into the building. Izuku was still on guard with the stranger, his revolver itching to be used. Five minutes later, a portal manifested behind them and out came Tomura Shigaraki, his sworn older brother.

"I've heard that someone wants to join us." Tomura sounded bored but Izuku could tell that he's a little excited. The stranger turned around to take one look of Tomura before shrugging. "I expected someone scarier but he'll do."

"What's that supposed to-"

"I'll join you in one condition." The man held up his finger. "What condition?"

"No matter what happens, I get the kill on Endeavor." It didn't take Izuku to figure out who this man beside him is. _"He's Touya Todoroki. Endeavor's long-lost dead son."_

"Fair enough but it'll take a long time before that can happen." Tomura said.

"I can wait. As long as I get what I want in the end, I can wait." He replied.

"Alright, your loss. What's your name? Or codename? Or whatever…" Tomura asked him. Dabi paused for a moment, thinking of something. Izuku waited for him to say anything.

"Just call me 'Dabi'."

* * *

Bakugou was not having the best time. He was shot multiple times by an unknown assailant back when the villains attacked the USJ. He was the only one hurt enough to be sent to the hospital. He was lucky that Recovery Girl gave him a visit which meant that he only spent the entire day of the attack resting in the hospital before being ready to go again on Monday. Still, he had bandages all over his arms from the bullet wounds. If Recovery Girl would heal him fully, he'd be in a coma for a week.

When he entered the classroom, everyone instantly crowded him. They were worried about him when they saw him being wheeled away into the ambulance, all bloody. Todoroki seems to be the only one who doesn't care.

"Nice to have you back here with us, man." His friend, Kirishima was the first to speak up.

"Yeah! It's a miracle that you survived those bullet wounds!" Ashido added in. He bothered to remember all of their names. De- Midoriya would have wanted that but this, this is too much.

"YES, YES WE ARE ALL WORRIED BUT PLEASE KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM BAKUGOU! HE IS CLEARLY UNCOMFORTABLE!" Iida was a lifesaver in this situation.

"Right… Last thing I want is getting pitied at." He said quietly before settling down on his seat. "WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL! LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE?! HOW DOES IT FEEL GETTING SHOT, OH ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY BAKUGOU?!" Bakugou groaned internally as he heard that voice coming from behind him.

_"For fuck's sake. Alright, I deserve this. A taste of my own medicine." _He let his head hit the desk while Iida scolds Monoma for attempting to provoke Bakugou yet again. He didn't bother lifting his head when Aizawa-sensei got in and announced the Sports Festival happening in two weeks. He's not really into it right now.

"Bakugou, are you feeling well?" His Homeroom teacher called out to him. Aizawa was well aware about Bakugou and Midoriya going in the same Middle School. From what All Might told him, Midoriya had become a villain. He was yet to tell the boy's mother and Bakugou was not informed of it yet. He wouldn't do it right now, seeing the state that the boy was in.

"Recovery Girl's quirk at work here, Sir." The blonde replied without lifting his head.

"Ah. If that's all, then class dismissed. Take your lunch." Aizawa was the first out of the door while most of the class went on to the canteen. Bakugou wasn't really feeling up to it and it's a good thing he already prepared his own lunch. "Thanks for the fucking meal."

* * *

Mina hasn't heard from her friend for the entire weekend. _"I wonder where he is?"_ She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder which caused her to turn around, only to feel a finger on her cheek. She gave a light chuckle, realizing who it is.

"Akusero!" She hugged him tightly. Once she let go, she saw how red his face was. *You had me worried with that attack on the USJ that happened.* He wrote down as they sat on the table.

"Everything was rough until All Might came and cleaned the house. You should have seen that final stand-off with the villains before they left! Some green-haired kid appeared from the portals and deflected Snipe's bullet with his own. Not trying to side with him, but that was actually pretty cool." Izuku felt a tingle of joy from that indirect compliment from Mina.

Mina pulled out her bento while Izuku pulled out a blender. She got used to the fact that he had to blend his food first before drinking them. Everyone in the cafeteria freaked out when they first saw it but now it's like a normal thing to them.

Tooru and Shinso eventually joined in after buying their food.

"So, Sports Festival." Shinso tried to break the ice. "Yeah! Exciting." Tooru replied with enthusiasm.

*I've heard if anyone in the Hero Course didn't do too well, they'd be replaced by a student from General Education who did better than them.* Izuku wrote down on his notebook. Mina nodded in agreement while Tooru presumably did the same. He could never tell due to her invisibility.

"I trust that you wouldn't reveal my quirk to your classmates, right?" Shinso asked them.

"Hey! If you wanna be a hero so bad, we won't tell anyone. Of course, you're still gonna have to earn it." Mina pointed her spoon at Shinso, who went back to eating. "It wouldn't be as satisfying if I didn't earn it, so go wild. Not too wild though."

*I will also aim to win.* That caused everyone to gawk at him. "I thought you don't really care about the hero career."

*Yeah, but I thought it'd be funny if a quirkless student kicked their asses. Besides, I change my mind about the whole hero thing. Shinso and I are gonna be partners-in-crime.*

"Partners-in-crime? You know how ironic that sounds, Akusero?"

*Pfft, I'm fully aware of that. Besides, consider our future fight as one of your training session.*

"Did you seriously just write down 'Pfft', Akusero?" Tooru asked, presumably having a bewildered expression on her face. Izuku feigned ignorance by shrugging in response. "Yeah, anyway, I'll be sending a Declaration of War to your class just to fuck with them. Sorry that you had to go through that mess in the USJ, but I am definitely gonna use that to psyche you guys out."

"Oh my, how mean of you, Shinso Hitoshi." Tooru said. Izuku did not bother knowing what expression Tooru has on her face or whether she meant what she said or not. Apparently, being invisible has its perks. Mina snickered at his confused expression.

"You're cute when you're confused, Akusero." She said, making him flustered. He stood up and packed his blender, while writing something on his notebook. *Nope. Fuck this. You're not gonna tease me this time, Mina. I will not allow it. I swear on my soul, and I swear on my heart.*

"You're heart?" Shinso quirked his eyebrows as he questioned his friend's choice of words. *You know what I meant, Hitoshi!*

"...Right." Tooru answered. Izuku shook his head and walked back to their classroom. "Hey, Mina, do you like him too?"

"...Well I think he's cute. Also, his weirdness is oddly charming. Wait, is it just me?"

"Definitely just you." Shinso answered her question, annoying her for once.

* * *

The classes was over for the day and it was time to go home. Mina was packing her stuff while Bakugou was just about ready to go out. "You sure you don't need a hand with th-"

"I'm fine, Kirishima. Don't worry about it." The blonde responded while pulling his arm away from his friend. The red-haired teen's concern only grew a lot more after this. Bakugou nodded apologetically and opened the door, but found that it was blocked by a bunch of students from different classes.

"Woah, why is everyone here?" He heard Uraraka's voice at the back.

"Scouting the competition. We survived a villain invasion, of course they're gonna see what we're like. Uh, move aside? Please?" This whole playing nice thing was new to him but after the effects of his old personality, he'd rather get used to this. A silver-haired student's head popped out from the crowd.

"Hey, I thought about checking out what you guys are made of and it seems like you're pretty okay dudes! That won't stop me from taking you out though! My name's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Class 1B!" The silver-haired guy raised his fist, expecting a response from Bakugou. The explosive blonde, however, gave him a confused look. "Dude, you're supposed to give me a fist bump."

"...What's a fist bump?"

"That's just about the saddest thing I've heard all day." Another voice came from the crowd. The owner revealed himself to be Shinso Hitoshi followed by a disguised Izuku in his Akusero identity. "Me and my friend here just got here to take a closer look of you guys from the Hero Course, and you don't seem that much."

"Watch your mouth!" Tetsutetsu said while grabbing Shinso's collar. His grip on him was immediately broken the moment Izuku grabbed his wrist tightly, causing him to let go. Izuku glared at him with death in his eyes, causing the boy to back away.

"The guys who can't cut it in the entrance exam got thrown into General Education. Depending on the results, we could be replacing one of you. The reverse is possible for you. This is our chance to knock you off the pedestal. This is our declaration of wa-"

"THE MADMAN! HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Shinso was rudely interrupted by Mina, who was laughing along with Tooru.

"C'mon! I'm trying to psyche them out here," Shinso nagged at them but it was no use. Even he and Izuku let out a silent chuckle before glaring back at Bakugou and Tetsutetsu. "But seriously, I'm serious about replacing one of you. Watch your backs."

Bakugou sighed in an obviously 'tired of your bullshit' manner before he started walking away. "Move aside. Please. I'm going home." He quietly requested the other students in his way. He was not having any of this. He felt someone the student with a cloth mask staring at him but he pretended not to notice. _"Did I do anything to him? Why can't I even keep track of my shittiness?"_

Izuku stared at Bakugou as the boy left before turning back at the hero class before him. He recognized the red-haired guy since he attacked him along with Bakugou at the USJ. _"Why would someone like him protect a little bitch?"_

He spotted Mina and waved at her. She waved back at him before walking towards him.

"Ready to go home?" She asked and he nodded in response. They both happened to ride the same train and they still got to talk with each other even if it's technically a one-sided conversation.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?! ASHIDO, WHY ARE YOU FRATERNIZING WITH THE LOSERS FROM THE FAILURE COURSE?!" He heard an annoying voice coming from the back. He spotted another blonde holding a cheshire grin. "IS THIS THE QUIRKLESS GUY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?! HAHAHAHHAHAHA, HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE LOSER I'D THOUGHT HE'D BE!"

_"He's going down."_ He was about to teach him a lesson but Mina snapped him out of it by grabbing him by the shoulder. "Hey, ignore that loser. You're a million times better than him, Akusero."

"Yeah, don't mind him. He doesn't look all that impressive anyway." Shinso butted in, trying his best to comfort Izuku. If it weren't for them, he would have probably been suspended for injuring a student. _"Great, this will make winning the Sports Festival all the more sweeter."_

**{- To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hitoshi Shinso**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 2/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 2/5**

**Mindfuckery: 4/5**

* * *

**Mina Ashido**

**Power: 3/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 2.5/5**

**Cooperativeness: 4/5**

**Actual Romance Expertise: -1/5**

* * *

**Tooru Hagakure**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Ninja Skills: 6/5**

* * *

**Definitely gonna start the Sports Festival next chapter. I'll take my time with it more than the other stories, but I usually don't like writing Sports Festivals. Izuku will PROBABLY not encounter Todoroki during this arc but hey, that could change! Don't worry for the guys who don't like Monoma. He will be dealt with in the future. Bloody hell, I'm starting to get a liking in writing my take on the villain AU. Definitely far-fetched but still fun to write. Anyway, leave a like, comment, and subscribe. PEACE!**


	7. Shinso and Akusero vs 1A and 1B

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO UA'S FIRST YEAR SPORTS FESTIVAL!"** Present Mic announced, making the crowd cheer in excitement. **"I'M PRESENT MIC AND WITH ME TODAY IS ERASERHEAD!"**

**"Whatever."**

**"Now, introducing the First Years! This class got attack by a bunch of villains but they were barely shaken by the encounter! CLASS 1AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **

Class 1A came out of the stadium, soaking in the cheers of the crowd. Some were excited, some didn't care at all, and some were a little bit nervous.

**"WE DIDN'T SEE THEM IN ACTION MUCH BUT DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THEM! CLASS 1BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB"** Class 1B came out of the arena with the same amount of cheers like 1A. They were far more excited than the other hero class.

**"NOW FOR THE REST OF THE COURSES! FIRST UP FROM THE GEN ED COURSE! CLASS 1C!"**

Izuku, Shinso, and the rest of their classmates came out to the stadium. Not much people are cheering for them. That's gonna change soon. Izuku brought out his sniper rifle with him after a lot of paperwork and getting it prepped. "Wait, did he just bring an actual gun? That's unfair!"

**"Unfair this, unfair that. You really think life is that fair, Kaminari? He asked permission and he was approved."** Aizawa snapped at the mic, hearing what Kaminari said. The blonde boy looked down in shame as Izuku looked on in amusement. The rest of the classes were introduced and the First Event seems to be a race.

"So, the plan is, we take out the threats on the first event and clean up on the second?" Shinso asked his friend while they were doing stretches on the starting line. Izuku nodded along while checking his rifle. He did not train Shinso for two months only to see him lose now. They trained both his physical body and quirk for the Sports Festival.

**"ARE YOU RACERS READY?!"** Present Mic asked everyone as Izuku loaded up his first special bullet in his rifle. **"COUNT WITH ME EVERYBODY!"**

**"3!"**

**"2!"**

**"1!"**

**"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The gates finally opened and almost everybody flooded the tight tunnels. Shinso got to work and started brainwashing anyone who could carry him out of the tunnel. Izuku fired a shot which creaed a rope to the very ceiling of the tunnel.

**"The first real obstacle is the entrance itself."** Aizawa said very briefly. It's really clear since just about everyone is struggling to even move an inch in the tunnels. That was, until everything suddenly froze over. Shinso was safe since he's riding his brainwashed minions. Izuku can't be reached from the ceiling.

_"Found the first target."_ He thought as he started swinging on his rope. He gained enough momentum to jump off and load his rifle with another special bullet. He aimed directly at Todoroki as he was falling and hit the target.

Todoroki had no idea why his feet is suddenly covered with glue. No matter, he can just freeze them and melt them away. He heard a large thud from the back of him. He looked back to see someone with a sniper rifle aiming at him while he's on top of an unconscious Aoyama. He didn't get to say anything as he was shot point-blank in the head as the world fades to black. _"Did I lose so early?"_

"One down?" Shinso managed to catch up with his friend as he hops off the people he brainwashed. Izuku held up two fingers before pointing at Aoyama. Shinso nodded at him in understanding before going off to find more targets. Izuku already found his new one staring at him with a condescending smile.

"HAAAAHHH?! THIS LOSER? HE TOOK OUT TODOROKI?! NOOO WAAAAYYY! THERE'S NO WAY A QUIRKLESS FREAK LIKE YOU CA-" Monoma was not able to finish his sentence as Izuku shot him directly in the dick. Yes, the dick. The schlong. The hotdog. The wang. The no-no spot. You get the point. He bent over in pain, but he didn't get anytime to shout as he felt a hand grab his hair. His face met the solid metal railing.

Izuku slammed Monoma's head repeatedly on the railing. He didn't stop even when the blood was gushing out and bits of the arrogant blonde's head was showing. He knew enough on how to repeatedly slam a man's head on a railing and keep him alive. He checked his pulse just in case. _"Yep, he's alive."_

**"IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?!"**

**"More like ethical. It's completely legal but was entirely unnecessary. It looked like this Akusero Bara has not killed Neito Monoma. Only bring him an inch away from death. Still, disgusting."**

He ignored what he said. He looked at Shinso's own dirty work. He brainwashed half of Class 1B to leave the racing area, disqualifying them. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was that same silver-haired guy he met. He's probably from 1B as well.

"HEY! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THA-" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu met the same fate as Monoma. He turned around to see the remaining hero class staring at him. He shrugged at them before gesturing at them to come at him if they dare. They backed away, intimidated by him. Only one person stepped up to the challenge. They brought their hand up and smacked him in the head. Izuku actually whimpered when Mina smacked him.

"Fix your shit, Akusero!" She scolded him. He scrambled to pull out his notepad and wrote something at it. *The blonde guy and the silver-haired guy was totally asking for it, I swear! Seriously, I just hate bullies.* He held up while whimpering. He bowed at her as a peace offering. He could definitely feel Tomura laughing at him right now. Hell, he could even hear Shinso snickering in the background.

"Oh man, Akusero, she got you whipped. No time for that, you can apologize for it later. Let's continue on with the race. See? This is what you call WAR, people. Civil. War."

Izuku smirked inwardly when he heard his own code name. The race continued on without interruption with Izuku and Shinso getting first and second place eventually. They ran through the bots easily, crossed the pits, and exploded all the mines behind them to throw people off.

**"WHAT A SURPRISE! TWO PEOPLE FROM GENERAL EDUCATION MANAGE TO GAIN FIRST PLACE WHILE ONLY A NUMBER FROM THE HERO COURSE MANAGE TO FINISH THE FIRST EVENT AT ALL!"**

1\. **Akusero Bara**

2\. **Hitoshi Shinso**

3\. **Katsuki Bakugou**

4\. **Momo Yaoyorozu**

5\. **Eijiro Kirishima**

6\. **Setsuna Tokage**

7\. **Ochaco Uraraka**

8\. **Ashido Mina**

9\. **Mei Hatsume**

10\. **Tenya Iida**

11\. **Juzo Honenuki**

12\. **Yui Kodai**

13\. **Itsuka Kendo**

14\. **Minoru Mineta**

15\. **Tsuyu Asui**

16\. **Koji Koda**

17\. **Mezo Shouji**

18\. **Tooru Hagakure**

19\. **Diya Borandu**

20\. **Shihai Kuroiro**

21\. **Kinoko Komori**

22\. **Rikido Satou**

23\. **Jamie Rokuwai**

24\. **Mashirao Ojiro**

25\. **Dakuran Verys**

26\. **Yosetsu Awase**

27\. **Pony Tsunotori**

28\. **Hiryu Rin**

29\. **Reiko Yanagi**

30\. **Furedori Merukuri**

31\. **Kyoka Jirou**

32\. **Soru Haduson**

33\. **Johnny Goode**

34\. **Yu Tu**

35\. **Meita Rika**

36\. **Zekuso Kenju**

37\. **Kuris Sukuwire**

38\. **Chakuu Beri**

39\. **Eruvis Puresori**

40\. **Janu Turon**

41\. **Sawao Piros**

42\. **Poru Makutarni**

**"These are the forty-two people advancing next round. The event for the next round will be…"**

The roulette machine stopped at Cavalry Battle. Izuku and Shinso looked at each other and nodded. This will be their final team up. They're on their own in the final event; The Tournament.

"Oh, by the way! The first placer starts with ten million points." Midnight announced for everyone to hear. Izuku felt multiple gazes upon him as he just suddenly became public enemy number one. _"Piss."_

"Well shit. So, what's the plan?"

"FIRST! THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE IS THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE SOMEONE INTENTIONALLY FALL OFF THEIR HORSE! THAT IS AN AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION!"

Izuku was fine with that. He can adjust. "ALRIGHT! FIND YOUR TEAMS! TEAMS CAN CONSIST OF TWO-TO-FOUR PEOPLE!" There's that. Izuku and Shinso was already a team. They were approached by Mina first. Izuku took out his notepad and wrote something on it.

*You don't wanna team with your class?*

"Eh, most of our quirks don't really match at all. I'm fine with you guys. Hey, someone's coming over!" She pointed at another smiling pinkhead with some weird goggles. "GOOD MORNING! I'M MEI HATSUME! I'LL USE YOU TO ADVERTISE MY BABIES!"

_"Babies? As in machines? She's in."_

*What you got?*

"A JETPACK AND A GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"Exactly what we needed, Akusero. The only problem now is that everyone is gonna target us."

*Eh, I'll just give the ten million headband away. We can take it again later when it's almost over. Besides, I got a plan.* Shinso raised his eyebrows when he read it as Izuku approached Jiro.

"Wha-? Oh, it's you." There was contempt in her voice. Her supposed teammate was behind her, acting cautious. Izuku pulled out his notepad and wrote something on it. *Important question. Do your ear jacks grow back?*

"What the hell? No?"

*Okay then. How about we make a deal, you don't mess with us, and I won't end your Hero Career by shooting off your earlobes? Deal?* He showed her the writing. She was not amused but she nodded slowly. She knew better than to disagree with a guy with a large sniper rifle strapped to his back. *And look, about what I did to your classmate back there…*

"Yeah? What about Monoma? You gonna apologize?"

*Yeah. Tell him sorry I'm not sorry.* He left the piece of paper to her and went off to his own group. They were ready. He hopped on top of them. Shinso was at front, Mina was at his left, and Mei was at his right.

**"LET'S START THE GAAAAAAAAAAAAME!"**

Izuku pulled off his 10 million point headband, and tossed it at Jirou. He saluted her before signaling his team to run away. Jirou was confused at first until she realized that the entire competition is now after her team. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

**"BRILLIANT STRATEGY COMING FROM GENERAL EDUCATION'S BARA AKUSERO!"**

**"Getting the attention away from them by getting rid of the 10 million point and passing it to another team is for the best, with his team composition."**

Izuku loaded up his rifle and fired it at another team, blatantly avoiding Bakugou's team. The bullet hit the enemy team's feet and glue exploded out of it, leaving them stuck. Izuku went in for the headbands. Izuku clapped twice and Mei smiled excitedly. She gave him her grappling hook gun and he aimed it at another team. The shot managed to earn them another headband.

"So far, so good," Shinso muttered. Mina punched him on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Don't jinx us. You might actually-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYO!" They heard a voice and some guy yanked some headbands from Izuku's forehead. Good thing the rest of them were at his neck. They turned around to see that it was a guy wearing a yellow coat over his PE uniform.

**"MUREKORI FUREDORI COMES IN WITH A STEAL!"**

**Furedori Murekori**

**Quirk: Rising Star**

**He floats every time he sings. Yeah, that's it.**

"OI!" Shinso shouted at them.

"Apologi-" Furedori's arms went lift and he dropped the headband. Shinso grabbed it and gave it back to Izuku. "Yeah, we weren't expecting that. Let's stay alert, Akusero."

**"ONE MINUTE LEFT!"**

They already had enough points to pass. It's time for them to play defense. Team Bakugou managed to take the 10 Million Points away from Jirou's team and kept the lead for the entire game. Jirou's team ignored first place in favor of being placed in the tournament at all. The game ended with four teams passing to the final event.

**1****st**** Place: Team Bakugou- Katsuki Bakugou, Eijiro Kirishima, Ochaco Uraraka, Mashirao Ojiro**

**2****nd**** Place: Team Jirou: Kyoka Jirou, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tenya Iida, Tooru Hagakure**

**3****rd**** Place: Team Bara: Akusero Bara, Hitoshi Shinso, Mina Ashido, Mei Hatsume**

**4****th**** Place: Team Tokage: Setsuna Tokage, Itsuka Kendo, Yui Kodai, Kinoko Komori**

**"THOSE ARE THE STUDENTS COMPETING IN THE FINAL ROUNDS! WHAT SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS THAT TWO GEN ED STUDENTS MADE IT THIS FAR!"**

**"They've been training for a long time."**

*Good luck in the tournament, Mina.*

"You too, Akusero!" There wasn't much celebration since they didn't really get first place. Izuku and Shinso glanced at each other before nodding to each other. It's time.

**"NOW, HERE ARE THE PEOPLE FIGHTING!"**

**Akusero Bara vs. Tenya Iida**

**Mashirao Ojiro vs. Ochaco Uraraka**

**Katsuki Bakugou vs Mei Hatsume**

**Momo Yaoyorozu vs. Itsuka Kendo**

**Eijiro Kirishima vs. Kyoka Jirou**

**Kinoko Komori vs. Mina Ashido**

**Setsuna Tokage vs. Tooru Hagakure**

**Hitoshi Shinso vs. Yui Kodai**

_"Shit."_

* * *

**List of People Shinso fucked over at the Obstacle Race:**

**Anyone in 1A that isn't in the Cavalry Battle**

**Anyone in 1B that isn't in the Cavalry Battle**

**Literally the entire 1st year business course**

* * *

**Yeah. Shoto gets taken out early because Izuku ain't dealing with late game threats. And yes, the only rule in the Obstacle Race is staying in the race. It didn't say what you can do to the other competitors. And yes, Monoma has been dealt with quite easily.**

**Anyway, leave a like, subscribe and comment! PEACE!**


	8. The Tournament Part

**Chapter 8:**

**Oh quick thing; The name Izuku and Akusero fluctuates alot as a subtle change of perspective. If Izuku is being used, it's Izuku's POV and if Akusero is being used, it's another character's POV.**

* * *

Well, Izuku is gonna have a hard time dealing with a literal speedster. He saw this guy go faster with some kind of speed burst or something like that. He's most likely gonna use that to take him out of the ring fast. _"Dammit, should've taken him out on the race part. Todoroki was only half the problem I have to deal with."_

It doesn't matter. He knew the speedster would go on a straight line when he does that since it really is hard to steer while having a sudden burst of speed in your legs. Iida did just that and he just stepped aside and clotheslined the speedster with his rifle. Izuku WAS gonna whack him with a rifle repeatedly until he was unconscious but it turns out the clothesline was enough to send him spinning out of bounds. Good for him. Izuku's not really a fan of delivering brutal unnecessary violence to the ones that doesn't deserve it.

**"WELL THAT WAS FAST… BARA WINS?!"**

**"Bara wins."**

The crowd gave a very confused cheer when the match ended quickly. Next up was Uraraka and Ojiro which Izuku didn't bother watching. Knowing Uraraka had an advantage against Ojiro, it came no surprise to him that she won just as quickly as he did. What he was waiting to watch was Bakugou's match against the crazy tech wizard who teamed with him for some reason.

Izuku expected a slaughter but it looked like Bakugou was helping Mei? He's just helping her show off her inventions. That isn't like him. That's not supposed to be like him. He can't change that fast. There's no way. He scoffed it off as Mei walks out of bounds willingly after ten minutes.

**"BAKUGOU WINS? WHY ARE THE FIGHTS SO MUNDANE THIS YEAR?!"**

**"They're probably only doing that because you gave them a failing grade in English for not being able to rap, Mic. You can't even rap either."**

Izuku slept through most of the other fights. He already knew Mina would win on her fight and he was right. What he did wake up for was Shinso's fight.

* * *

Shinso was lying if he said he's feeling a little nervous. A few months of training made him fit enough for Akusero to consider him ready to fight. He's not a good as his friend yet, but this could be enough to catch the hero course off guard. They never really expected hand-to-hand combat, right? Well, he's not wasting his energy yet so he opted to use his quirk.

"Hey, good luck." He baited the girl, Yui, to respond to him. Much to his annoyance, the girl only stared at her with a blank look on her face. "START!"

The girl picked up what looked like a few stones on the ground and threw it at him. He was confused but the fact that the stones enlarged midair knocked him out of his confusion. He ducked just in time for the stones to fly past him.

"Jegus! You Hero Course guys don't hold back, don't ya?" He goaded at her. She continued to stare at him while picking up some more pebbles. _"Trying to get a rise out of this girl is no use. Guess I got no choice but to fight."_

She threw another batch of pebbles at him but this time, he sidestepped to the right while running towards her. She backed away for a bit but picked up more pebbles on the ground. _"How many pebbles are there and where is she getting them from?"_

He may be complaining in his thoughts but he was getting closer to her. All those speed training wasn't a waste. She threw more pebbles than she did before. Shinso did the unexpected thing and jumped, much to her surprise. The action was enough to momentarily gain a shocked face from her. He didn't stop with just a jump, he used the the thrown enlarged pebbles as a platform for him to jump on. He landed in front of her, making her flinch as he pushed her slightly.

"KODAI IS OUT OF BOUNDS! SHINSO HITOSHI IS THE WINNER!" The crowd cheered for the match as they got their winner of the final match of the first round, Hitoshi Shinso.

_"The only real problem here is that I have to face Akusero in the finals._ _This is gonna get messy."_

* * *

After a short break, it was time again for Izuku to enter the stage, this time readying his rifle. His opponent is Uraraka, the girl who can send you to the sun with a mere touch. Not the best way to die, in his humble opinion. This should be easy enough for him. Which it is. "START!"

***BANG!***

Headshot. A rubber bullet to the head is always sure to knock someone out.

**"WILL YOU STOP ENDING MATCHES RIGHT WHEN THEY BEGAN?!"**

**"He saw Uraraka as a threat close up and there's no time to mess around. Remember, he has that rifle for a reason and it would be irrational if he doesn't use its advantage."**

He could always rely on Eraserhead to back him up here. At this point the crowd is booing at him for making the match too quick. _"I'm not gonna punch someone for no reason and making them suffer for too long if I could just end it in one shot. Professionals have standards."_

"BARA AKUSERO WINS BY KNOCKOUT!"

The next match, well Bakugou was able to deal with Itsuka with a bit of a struggle. Those big hands were not for show and she managed to pull a fast one on him with an uppercut to the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He would have passed out then and there if it weren't for his sheer willpower to continue on. He woke back up midair and propelled himself down at her with his explosions and slammed her head to the ground, knocking her out. Definitely something Izuku expected. The guy won't go down easily. Unless it's bullets.

Mina's tournament ended here when Kirishima soldiered on through her acid and managed to send her out of bounds. _"That guy seem's tough but Shinso can deal with him easily enough."_

Shinso's match did end faster this time when he managed to get Setsuna to talk. Real embarrassing when Shinso brainwashes you and forces you to talk about the sexual fantasies you have with your classmates and the other class. Not really anything necessary for Shinso to make Setsuna do but eh, it was entertaining. With Shinso winning, the second round of the tournament went to a close. The semi-finals are up with Izuku going up against Bakugou and Shinso going up against Kirishima. This is gonna be challenging for Izuku but nothing his aim can't handle.

* * *

He walked to the arena once against, his rifle ready. Bakugou did the same, looking at him cautiously.

"Are you boys ready?" Midnight asked them. Izuku held up his hand and pulled out his notebook and writing something on it. He showed it to Midnight.

*Wouldn't you like to know, hoe?*

"...I'll take that as a yes." Midnight does not know how to react to that so she moved on. She turned to Bakugou, who nodded. "ALRIGHT! MATCH START!"

Bakugou propelled himself into the air with his explosions before Izuku could take aim. That doesn't matter.

_"I got you in my sights."_ Izuku grabbed something from his pocket and threw down mirrors on the ground, making him able to always have an eye on Bakugou and making his aim direct. He aimed his rifle in the sky, where Bakugou was at. The blonde wasted no time as he started circling around Izuku.

Even Civil War's quirk has it limits. For once, Izuku actually had a hard time aiming at him, but he was managing well. Bakugou was still up in the air, spinning around in a fast rate, not letting up until a literal tornado of smoke was boosting him towards Izuku.

"HOWITZER!" Bakugou reared back his realized what this guy was trying to do. He aimed at his own feet and fired a glue bullet, planting him down to the ground. He covered his mask, to keep it from tearing off and used the rifle to block most of the impact. "IMPACT!"

***KABOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM***

The explosion produced so much smoke, it could make the ozone cry if it had feelings. Midnight covered her eyes to keep the irritating substance off her eyes as Cementoss did the same. Everyone heard the occasional explosions and the sound of a rifle firing off. Whatever fight they're having, everyone is missing out on it. Once the cloud of smoke cleared, everyone saw Bakugou and Akusero face-to-face, standing in front of the other. Bakugou had scratches and cuts all over his body along with a bleeding head, presumably from getting whacked by a rifle. Izuku was no better, his shirt was burnt off and the only thing unharmed was his face-mask. There were burns all over his body, covering his previous burn scars.

Both their bodies were pierced by glass that was previously scattered has embedded some of themselves to the fighters' bodies. One is even dangerously close to Izuku's left eye and Bakugou's throat. The crowd gagged at the sight but they paid them no mind.

**"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! MIDNIGHT, STOP THE MATCH!"**

**"No point, the match is almost over anyway."**

"You're tough." Bakugou said in a coarse voice, courtesy of the glass embedded near his throat. Akusero didn't answer and only stared at him. He tried to fire off another explosion, but pain shot up through his arms and wrist. _"SHIT! I went over my limit. Fuck it, if this is how I lose, then I'll let it happen. Beaten by a quirkless guy. Like him. I deserve this."_

Bakugou closed his eyes as he saw Akusero aim his rifle at him.

***Click***

He opened his eye to see Akusero looking at the magazine before rolling his eyes. _"Did he seriously run out of ammo?" _

Izuku looked up from checking his magazine with Bakugou just standing there, back is hunched, arms spread in a questioning fashion and is deadpanning at him. He shrugged at him before grabbing the barrel and held the like a baseball bat. Bakugou looked at him for a moment and shrugged before closing his eyes again.

***WHACK!***

Bakugou fell to the ground, unconscious. If Izuku weren't careful with his hit, Bakugou would be critically injured by the glass near his throat. Good thing the bots got to work quickly.

"BARA AKUSERO WINS BY KNOCKOUT!" The crowd was quiet this time, not really cheering but not really booing either. Akusero made eye contact with Shinso, who was already waiting by the tunnel, looking at him with deep concern. Akusero stopped the bots for a moment and grabbed Shinso's arm. The silent stare let Shinso know that his friend would still be fighting him in the finals.

"Right, I can take the handicap with you being a little bit injured." Shinso smiled in relief to know that his friend was going to be okay. He was sure that Akusero counted the clusterfuck that happened to him out there as a little bit of an injury. What may have that been might just be comparable to a headache for him.

* * *

Shinso shook his head before getting out of the tunnel. There, he saw the spiky redhead making warm ups. Acid burn is still visible on his skin from the fight with Mina.

"Are the both of you ready?" Midnight asked them. Shinso nodded and Kirishima, oh he thought he was smart. He pulled out a notebook and wrote something about being ready. Shinso shook his head in amusement. He knows just how to make a person talk.

"MATCH! START!"

*You can't make me talk to you, Shinso.* Kirishima showed his writing to Shinso. Shinso knew two words. Those two words were enough to make anyone talk whether out of anger or out of shock. Nobody really expects it unless they already knew about it. It just comes out of his mouth and they start talking. It's a simple response but quite effective. It's so effective in fact that he took out half of Class 1B and some of Class 1A with it. The sentence is so powerful that even All Might would respond to it.

"**Ok**,** faggot**."

"FUCK DID YOU JUS-"

"I win." Shinso told himself as Kirishima's arm fall limply his side, dropping the notebook.

* * *

Izuku was very adamant in keeping his mask on and not blowing his cover when Recovery Girl asked for his mask to be removed. So he just decided to stitch the cut near the eye himself and cover it with a temporary eyepatch. Mina came in the room a few minutes later, very concerned about him and her friend. Well, more to him. Izuku never knew why he's so drawn to this girl or why his conscience acts up when she's around.

_"Is she my guardian angel?"_ He thought to himself. He wrote it down.

*Are you my Guardian Angel?* He showed it to her. Instead of an answer she blushed in a deeper shade of pink before running out the clinic. He was bewildered as he looked at Recovery Girl for answers. The old woman shrugged but Izuku was suspicious enough to think that Recovery Girl knows something that he doesn't.

He walked to the arena without his rifle, seeing as how he already ran out of ammo. Look tough as he could, he's still in pain right probably should have told Recovery Girl to add more painkillers but that would put him to sleep and he's feeling a little bit drowsy right now. At the opposite end of the arena, his friend Shinso walked up.

"Good luck?"

He nodded back at Shinso, seeing as how he can't really speak with a stitched mouth.

"Ready?"

They nodded at the same time and Midnight signaled the start of the fight. Shinso rushed Akusero as the injured villain-in-disguise went on the defensive, parrying and blocking strikes. _"The guy is aiming for my weak spot. I'm so proud of him!"_

Shinso kept going for strikes as Izuku looked for different openings. He eventually found one when he parried one of Shinso's high kicks and countered it with a punch to the stomach. The punch sent Shinso down to the ground but the guy did a flip and stood back up. He tripped while standing up which forced him to stand up again and act like he didn't trip. Izuku was not really that better off either. The painkiller side effect is kicking in hard. His drowsiness is making his form relax more than it really should.

_"No time to waste."_ He thought to himself as he ran towards Shinso with determination in his eyes.

The punch to the stomach was enough to tell Shinso that yes, Akusero can kick his ass if the mute guy really wanted to but he chose not to. Actually, he's a little bit thankful now that his mute friend is a little injured enough to slow him down to Shinso's level. Now Akusero is running towards him.

_"Great. The punch already took a lot of air out of me, what more can a flurry of attacks? Fuck it."_ Shinso stood his ground and faced his friend head-on. They exchanged punch after punch, kick after kick.

There were no tricks from either of them. Izuku already ran out of bullets to use and bringing the rifle as a blunt weapon is just too much of a hassle to use. Shinso literally can't use his quirk on Izuku because the dude was mute and unknown to him, Izuku's mouth is stitched shut. The fight all went down to regular fisticuffs, with neither letting up. Shinso was slowly succumbing to his friend's attacks while Izuku was succumbing to the painkillers AND his friend's attacks. If they weren't fighting, he would have been proud of Shinso's progress. Last time, his punch felt like a bee and now it feels like getting hit by a fist with a brass knuckle.

They both raised their fist one last time in a dramatic fashion. Shinso yelled at the top of his lungs as Izuku quickly wrote down his notebook and showed it to the camera.

***AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH*** Is what is shown in the camera form the notebook, earning a deadpan from almost everybody watching. Their fists collided with each other's face. Izuku did a dramatic spin before falling down, unconscious. Shinso stood up longer than Izuku for exactly a second before falling down like a sack of rocks.

**"THE FINAL MATCH-!"**

**"Is a draw. We can't really start it over. They both win this one."**

The crowd cheered for the dramatic finish.

Izuku has fallen asleep and the punch speedrun'd him towards a good nap. Shinso was legitimately knocked out and a lot were sure that the punch broke his jaw. Either way, it was a dramatic finish to the Sports Festival.

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Dabi**

**Power: 4/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 3/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 4/5**

**Ability to be an absolute LOSER: ****∞/5**

* * *

**Katsuki Bakugou**

**Hero Name: HEROshima (Work in Progress. Might think of something better.)**

**Power: 5/5**

**Speed: 4/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 4/5**

**Cooperativeness: 3/5**

**Regret: 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999/2**

* * *

**Neito Monoma**

**Hero Name: Phantom Thief**

**Power: 1/5**

**Speed: 1/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 5/5**

**Cooperativeness: 1/5**

**Salt: 58.44/5**

* * *

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Hero Name: Uravity**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 1/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Frugality: 6/5**

* * *

**Yui Kodai**

**Hero Name: Rule**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 3/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 3/5**

**Cooperativeness: 5/5**

**Loudness: 1/5**

* * *

**Mei Hatsume**

**Power: 2/5**

**Speed: 2/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Intelligence: 6/5**

**Cooperativeness: 3/5**

**Insanity: 5/5**

* * *

**Oh and uh, Merry Christmas. Hope y'all have a bloody good time. Like, SUbscribe, Leave a Comment. PEACE!**


	9. Robin DaBank

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

The end of the festival was an upset, seeing as how two General Course students ended it with a draw. They both got first place. Izuku could care less about everything he heard when All Might came to congratulate them. **"AND YOU, YOUNG BARA! YOU MANAGED TO WIN IT ALL WHILE QUIRKLESS-"**

He tuned it all out, not really interested in hearing what All Might had to say. They guy was already obnoxious enough and he's not gonna bother with it. He gave Shinso a bored look while his friend just shrugged at him. They both got first place so it looks like the school got no choice but to transfer both of them.

"Oi, Akusero, you forced a draw, didn't you? Just to get us both in the Hero Course?" Shinso turned to look at him, waiting for an answer. Izuku nodded. He doesn't care too much whether he got in 1A or 1B but hey, at least he's guaranteed a spot. All that's left is too now wait until the teacher gets them. Of course, they were on break for the next two days since the Second and Third years were also doing their own Sports Festival. Which means, enough time to hang out with people he actually likes.

* * *

It was at this time, Tomura gave him the best upgrades that he could possibly get. Text-to-speech. After recording it a bunch of times, he set up his cassette. Now, everyone can definitely understand him better. Of course, he can finally say the first words he want to tell Tomura.

_*bzztt… Oi, Tomura… bzztt*_

"Ha?" Tomura gave him a confused look as Izuku held out his cassette tape and maxed out its volume. _*bzztt… Go fuck yourself…bzztt*_

His brother didn't even look offended and snorted instead. As a matter of fact, he can't stop laughing. "Seriously? That's the first thing you wanted to say to me? Anyway, back to the issue at hand."

Sensei suddenly appeared on the television as Kurogiri warps himself and Dabi in. _"Something's up."_

"As you all know, well, I haven't told Izuku yet but we're getting there. I've asked Sensei to cut off his funding on our little group." Dabi spat out his beer making Kurogiri wipe the mess up. Izuku's eyes widened while all Sensei has done is laugh. Izuku knew something was off but he didn't really expect it to be this off. Is his bro insane? The only reason they made it this far is because of Sensei's money.

"Do not fret. I was going to do it anyway, but it looked like Tomura beat me to it! Of course, he hasn't done this without a plan. In fact, I think the plan would be a good training for all of you." Sensei explained through the TV. Dabi was busy wiping his mouth and Izuku remained quiet, though that's a given. Tomura nodded at Kurogiri and a warp gate opened above the table, dropping some blueprints. Familiar blueprints. _"Th-This is…"_

"The biggest bank in Japan! We're going big, ladies and gentlemen." Tomura raised his arms to his sides as he made the announcement. Dabi looked at him like he was insane or something while Kurogiri simply clapped in support. Izuku rested his face on his palm but seeing as how they needed the money, they have no choice.

_*bzztt…How…bzztt*_

"For starters, we got two ways to do this one. Quiet or loud. Quiet would be the preferable way." Tomura pointed at something in the blueprints. "We already have an insider to meet us there and if we went in loud at the start, the framelocks in the vault would lock the cash out, forcing us to use precision drilling. I can't use my quirk since that would have destroyed the money as well."

"What if it goes loud?" Dabi asked him. "Well, one of our hackers will be able to delay the alarms for a single minute. If it does go loud, and the framelocks does its job, we're gonna need the manager's fingerprints to completely bypass the drilling. Meet our new recruit…" Tomura pointed towards the darkness as a blonde in a sailor fuku entered the scene, as if she was legitimately waiting in the darkness to be introduced.

"Hi! I'm Toga! Himiko Toga!" She waved at them excitedly with a knife on her hand and then she proceeds to immediately run at Izuku in an attempt to stab him. Izuku drew his gun quickly and fired a real bullet at her while Dabi backed away. Kurogiri managed to stop both their attacks by warping it away.

_*bzztt…New recruit…bzztt*_ He pressed on his cassette tape while shooting Tomura an annoyed look. "Well I didn't expect that."

"Ever heard of background checking? Because you really need to do some background checking." Dabi complained while backing away from the two, who are currently sizing each other up.

"She said she only killed people she like! I didn't expect her to like Izuku that quickly!" Tomura facepalmed as he pulled the two away from each other. Well, as long as she does her job, he won't be having too much of a problem with her. Well, that, and her apparent lust for Izuku's blood.

_*bzztt…I would be flattered if it weren't for the fact that she'd kill me…bzztt*_ His cassette tape told them for him while he placed his revolver back in it's holster. He gave a quick glare at Toga and the blonde responded with an innocent smile. He took a quick look on his phone to see if anything's up.

_hornyAcid [HA] has started bothering bohemianSubterfuge [BS]_

HA: hey Akusero!

HA: HEY!

HA: OI!

BS: What?!

HA: we were thinking of celebrating you festival win, along with shinso

HA: you need to come!

BS: Today?

HA: YEAH!

BS: Wait, let me ask my ward.

He turned to face Tomura and caught his attention by throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him. His bro faced him annoyingly since he was interrupted on his plans. Izuku pointed at the blueprints and then at his watch. Tomura understood him quickly.

"Oh, tomorrow. Wait, you got a date?"

"You're not single?" Toga asked sadly.

_*bzztt…invited me to celebrate my win...bzztt...yesterday…bzztt…I'm free to go, right….bzztt*_ He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Tomura. He shrugged in response while gesturing at him that he can go. "Just remember, the heist is tomorrow. We need your eye scouting outside with your rifle. Making sure that no one is on to us. If it gets loud, well, you know what to do. No point hesitating on whether you should kill them or not. Just don't shoot any hostages."

_*bzztt…do you really think...bzztt... I would shoot someone by accident…bzztt*_ He asked that rhetorical question before going outside.

* * *

He looked back every once in a while to see if Toga was stalking him. He never feels too safe when it comes to the new recruit. Still, if Tomura sees something in her, then he might as well temporarily call her worth it. The trip to the shopping centre was pretty mundane seeing as how he's the only one they're waiting for. When he finally got there, however, it was only Mina. He looked around, confused and looking for his friend, Shinso. He brought out his notebook and wrote something on it.

*Where's everybody else?* He asked her while she was rubbing the back of her head and grinning, even feeling a little embarrassed. "Shinso said he had a headache and Tooru just wasn't available. Guess it's just the two of us."

*Well, we better be careful. I just gained a stalker.* He showed her the writing. She looks unsurprised. She's thinking of something, which really impresses Izuku. *You thinking of something? Thinking is something you don't normally do.*

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She pouted playfully at him. He gave a soft chuckle in response, thinking it would annoy her. Too bad, it didn't and she took his hand quickly to pull him towards the many shops in the shopping centre. Not that he minds entirely. At least she haven't made him do something embarrassing.

* * *

"Hey, how does this swimsuit look on me?" She did a cute pose while trying out a swimsuit she found really appealing. He decided to go along with it and squinted while giving her a closer look, giving her a faux inspection. She covered herself up, a bit flustered. "Are you a bit of a perv, Akusero?"

He deadpanned at her immediately before pulling out his notebook and wrote something on it. *Oh, when you check me out while I'm working out with Shinso, it's not pervy but when _**I**_ checked you out when you asked me to, it is. Double standards there, Mina.*

"I-I, uh, okay, I got nothing to say against that… BUT I WASN'T CHECKING YOU OUT!" She denied while crossing her arms in defiance and turning away. She did shot a glance at him only to see her mute friend tilting his head with a raised eyebrow and a confused look. She just knew what he's trying to say there.

"What do you mean 'right'? Don't forget, I can understand your expressions, Akusero!" She flailed her hands at her side in an irritated manner which was only answered in a silent chuckle from Izuku. Mina gave an unamused huff while placing her hands on her hips. *Ok, now you look kinda hot with that pose.*

"Perv!" She smacked him but he paid it no mind while still silently chuckling. Even when she says that she seems to be enjoying her time as well.

* * *

Tomura was busy explaining the plans to everyone though some people kept plaguing him with some questions. "Oooh, do we get a hacker? Can I meet him?" Toga asked him excitedly and he sighed in exasperation. This might as well be the last time she asks that.

"You know what? Fine. PAUL!" A guy, who has been waiting at the dark corner revealed himself to everyone. They have been expecting something but nobody but Tomura and Kurogiri expected this. Paul looks like an average guy. He had a clean cut blonde hair, a blue button-down long sleeve and some dollar store jeans, complete with a tie, of course. He also had glasses on but overall, he does not look like someone who would partake in organized crime.

"G'day everyone!" He tipped his glasses at them, for some reason. He was too nice and friendly. Tomura knew he could rely on him though. "Alright, I want you to meet Paul!"

"He's been hiding in that corner, just waiting to be introduced?" Dabi pondered while Himiko looked in awe on how normal he looked compared to all of them. The blonde hacker nodded enthusiastically before sitting down with the rest of them.

"He may not look it, but he's pretty capable of hacking through a lot of highly secured facilities, including banks. We've met at a gaming convention. Turns out, he's a pretty underground villain making private and illegal transfers in many banks as well as selling any info on anything he finds to Giran." Tomura explained while pointing at Paul. The man himself seems more polite and his smile was just too damn charming. How is he a villain?!

"Aw shucks, C'mon, Tommy, ya know I only do that to get some of the almighty dollar and buy some cool video games. Well, that and the government did screw my family over and let me mum die of cancer."

_"There's his villain origins."_ Dabi and Himiko thought at the same time. They had suspicions that he wasn't as clean as they thought he would be and they were right. Though, he still seems too nice. "I know what you're thinking, but wait until he laughs maniacally. Trust me, nothing gets him more excited than making banks lose their money."

_"Yep, there's more of that."_

"Oh, by the way, the loops I'll be installing into the security cameras all over the place will only go on for a limited amount of time. Ten minutes, at most. Their security was far more of a challenge than I expected when I simulated it. When the loop is gone, the system will detect it and a silent alarm will go off. I can only delay that for thirty seconds. I would have recommended Kurogiri to just bail you out but, he doesn't know the exact coordinates of the vault." Paul explained to everyone, who nodded.

"So the heist was bound to go loud anyway." Tomura thought out loudly, with everyone in agreement. "We might as well keep it quiet for as long as we can. Himiko, your job is to get the bank manager's fingerprint. Dabi, you deal with crowd control in case it got loud early. I will rendezvous with Himiko by the vault. Kurogiri, you're our escape. Also, be sure to alert Izuku when to come down and help with things on the ground when it gets loud. No point of him sniping at that point. Paul, do your magic. Everyone got me?"

"Yeah."

"Sure thing, mate."

"Yes, Tomura."

"HAI!"

* * *

_Day of the heist…_

* * *

Two guards by the vault were just standing there, holding their assault rifles. The bank was usually heavily guarded but they can't help but stay really bored. Well, that was up until they died. Tomura went for the left guard while Himiko went for the right. He made sure to aim for the face to minimize any pain the guy would have felt. Still, he can't help but feel great about it. Himiko slit the other guard's throat without any care in the world. After hiding the bodies, they were by the vault.

"You got the manager's blood on ya?" Tomura asked Himiko. She responded by happily dangling the vial of the bank manager's blood in front of his face. "Alright, put the print in."

"Wait, I have to take my clothes off." Himiko held up her hands before beginning to take off her sailor fuku. Tomura looked away, annoyed. Still, he can't have his assassin running around naked, after all. That would have been too embarrassing. Honestly, he wished Giran would have gotten him someone else, but apparently she's currently the best they got. He'll take nothing but the best, then. They already have a Mage (Dabi), Sharpshooter (Izuku), Fighter (Him), Support (Kurogiri and Paul), and a Tank (Nomus). All they needed left was someone who can do things behind the scenes. Himiko was the one to do it, despite her…less than desirable crippling addiction to blood and presumably semen. He just assumed the last part because she has the hots for his brother. Not that he'd let her get close to Izuku.

"I'm dooooonnneeee~~~" A different, more adult voice signaled him to finally look. In front of him is now a fully grown man in his 60's, is Himiko. "Get the thumb prints on the scanner then."

She did so, and Tomura contacted Paul through his earpiece. "Paul, we're in."

"_Good.__Tell Toga to type in the code.__I did tell her to know what the code is.__She does know them, right?"_ Tomura looked at Himiko but she shrugged. The manager was already knocked out and tied up by the time she took his blood. "No, she didn't."

"_Piss.__All right, no need to panic.__We just have to do this manually.__"_ Paul said through the earpiece. Tomura readied in to type the code.

"_Okay, try to type in A-A-A-A-A-A_" Tomura typed it in but the loud buzzer after indicated that it was the wrong password. "_All right, try A-A-A-A-A-B_"

Another buzzer told them that it was wrong. "_Okay, okay.__Let's skip ahead.__A-B-C-D….G, and uh…H?_"

***DING***

"I can't believe that's the actual password. We're in." The vault opened to reveal not only a few bundles of cash, but what looked like an entire server room. "_I can see through the cameras that you're in.__Inject that hard drive into the server and I'll handle the transfers.__Most of the cash they have are digitalized anyway.__Collect any bundles of loose cash if you can.__You got thirty seconds before the silent alarm makes it way to the police.__Make it count._"

"Himiko, mask up and start calling each of us our codenames." Tomura pulled out his Father's hand. The hand itself helps mask his identity and calm him down. It also helps keeping himself in check. Other than that, it makes for a good mask and everyone would know right away who he was.

Himiko switched back to her original form and quickly donned her own mask. It was a ballistic mask designed to protect the user from frontal headshots. Originally, the mask was just pure white but Himiko gave it her own design. The lips of the mask now painted with fangs and lipstick that took the form of a Glasgow smile. The eyes itself now had a design of one would say a cute anime girl's eyes, which doesn't fit at all with the mouth. Overall, Himiko was a bad painter.

Tomura activated his earpiece. "Dabi, it's time." He heard an audible sigh in the background and the sound of a magazine getting set down followed by the sudden screams of a guard being burnt alive.

"_The alarm's up, and the police and heroes are on their way._ _Alright guys, let's do this._"

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Codenames:**

**Tomura- Either Tomura or Shimura**

**Himiko- Vamps**

**Dabi- Karura**

**Izuku- Civil War**

**Paul- Soul**

**Kurogiri- Kurogiri**

* * *

**Oh man, been a long time, hasn't it? Kept you waiting, huh? So anyway, what I got here is Tomura and the Gang going on a bank heist, Payday style. Shit's about to go down and probably a little bit edgier than normal. Still,**

**Paul is best boy.**


	10. Highway Robbery n a bunch of dead heroes

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

"_The heroes are gonna be here in about ten seconds, time for you to do your thing, Paul._"

"Yeah, sure thing, mate. Yo, Iz- Civil War! Mind handing me a gun I can use? Transfers are complete anyway so I'll be joining you." Paul told him while closing his laptop. The guy knew he could easily do this in his van but preferred the air an eight-story building would give him. If Izuku was being honest, he liked the guy. He seems too chill to be a villain.

Without letting his eye off his scope, he handed Paul a Tommy Gun. Kurogiri appeared before Paul and the hacker walked through it while putting on his mask. The mask was modified with led lights to change designs every ten seconds. The designs themselves consisted of Oni, Memes, and even Ahegaos. Izuku had no idea about Paul's obsession with that facial expression.

"You better get down there soon, Civil War." Kurogiri told him while disappearing. It was very important for them to let Paul in on the action first before himself since Paul's quirk situationally works well with his. He brought out a harpoon gun and strapped his sniper rifle to his back, his sawed-off lever-action shotgun on his side, and his trusty revolver in his holster. He fired the harpoon attached to a long line, managing to reach the bank's entrance. Paul just stepped out of Kurogiri's portal at the entrance door while Tomura and the rest of the crew stepped out the door, now with weapons of their own. He began ziplining down towards the fight.

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU BRINGING IN THE GODDAMN MANAGER WITH US?!" Dabi yelled at Tomura while loading his Scar rifle. Toga was busy admiring her hunting crossbow with serrated arrows. Tomura himself held a grenade launcher and an M16 with yet another grenade launcher attached.

"You know how much ransom money this guy can give us? The bank wouldn't have been as successful without him! THEY NEED HIM!" He argued back. They took a peek out of the door as a bullet just zooms past through them. They immediately took cover, but not before they catch a glimpse of at least ten heroes waiting outside. None of them are even of the top ten.

"Tsk, no Endeavor, huh?" Dabi asked him. He nodded back while Toga is STILL admiring her crossbow. "Serrated means more blood, huh? I like this."

Kurogiri appeared before them, "Tomura, I'm sending in Soul. Please count down from ten."

"You do it, Karura." Toga told Dabi, who rolled his eyes, wondering why they still insisted on giving him a code name. Dabi is pretty much already his code name. He doesn't need a code name to hide his code name.

"10…"

Tomura began playing some music.

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

**_*Biting Elbows- Bad Motherfucker plays*_**

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

They burst out of the door just as Paul activated his quirk. The ten heroes leaping at them quickly fell down as they slowly reach the realization that their quirks are gone.

* * *

**Paul**

**Code name: Soul**

**Quirk: EMP**

**Disables quirks on a ten meter horizontal radius that affects allies and foes alike for ten minutes. Very useful against quirk-reliant combatants.**

* * *

Tomura just had to smile when he saw the faces of the heroes' realization of their quirk being gone. They should have known Paul earlier and brought him to the USJ. That moment of glee was soon interrupted by multiple lasers directed at him, and his crew.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

"No, mates, YOU raise your hands and drop your weapons. Actually, never mind, ya pro'lly got some armpits smellin' worse than me mom's friend's armpit. Don't ask me how I know what they smell." Paul warned them, his voice changed by his mask but his accent remaining the same. The police barely understood what they said when the sound of zipping and a flashbang being dropped on them made their way towards the bank.

Civil War have arrived. Well, he refused to wear any mask at all and chose to just wear some sunglasses. Well, that and he added some golden threads to his mouth stitches. He wore his usual green-and-black open long coat over a shirt that says 'Shirt' on it covered with a bulletproof vest. He got cargo pants filled with many bullets. A bandolier of bullets acting as his belt danced as he hopped down in the middle of the Police Special Forces and started hailing down bullets on the blinded. He's not really interested in killing policemen but the heroes are fair game.

Civil War made sure to get the new helicopter get a real good look at his face before giving the police some non-fatal bullet wounds. The heroes were not so lucky as they were easily gunned down by the crew after being rendered temporarily quirkless. He managed to join up with them as they start fighting through the waves of police coming for them. Good thing they had an escape vehicle ready. Kurogiri's quirk was also disabled by Paul's EMP blast. Only Civil War had his quirk active.

"EVERYONE GET IN THE VAN WITH THE MANAGER!" They all scurried inside as Dabi took the wheel and they sped off, following their planned escape route.

* * *

Her son was alive. HE'S ALIVE! Inko would have cried tears of joy if it weren't for the fact that her son is alive in the worst way possible. He lived as a criminal. She would have fainted then and there if it weren't for Yu, Katsuki's cousin and pro hero 'Mount Lady', being there to keep her from doing so.

The girl felt guilty and sorry for what she said that they and it finally came down to hunt her. She spent months trying to find him, but now she did. She found him in the worst situation possible. He's now a villain. She realized that maybe she's the one who's about to have a mental breakdown. She was sure that she was the final straw to his descent. She wants to fix this. She needs to fix this.

* * *

"So, that's how I learned hacking." Paul was busy telling everyone a story while they were making their escape from the police. Kurogiri currently can't track down their exact position, leading them to making their way on the van. Everyone can use their quirks again ,so it's mostly fine.

"You haven't explained the reason why you ate breast milk pie yet."

"We get there when we get there, dear Vamps." He calmly answered Toga as if she wasn't a bloodthirsty murderer. Well, she only killed two people, but that's probably the same. Izuku was busy cleaning his revolver while Tomura was playing some games on his phone. Dabi is still driving, making sure the police won't be getting them. The whole peaceful moment was ruined by the sudden explosion and the sudden crash of the van. Now that's unfortunate.

"Everyone okay?" Tomura asked them. All three nodded while the bank manager screamed in terror but was stopped short by his gag. "Jeez, don't scream that much, mate. 's long as they gave us the ransom money, then you'll be fine."

"Oi, the police are approaching with some new heroes with them." Dabi called out from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, don't attack 'til I used the signal. Even then, use your gun." Tomura held his hand up as he looked at Izuku. The mute villain nodded before peeking at a new hole the van gained from the crash. The police are getting closer and he readied his revolver.

One shot was enough to send the signal as everyone unleashed another bullet hell for the police and heroes, taking most of them down.

"YEAH! THAT WAS FUCKIN' LOUD!" Paul shouted in excitement and pure ecstasy but was quickly shushed by Tomura and Dabi. Toga herself was excited. Izuku remained indifferent as he put on his sunglasses. His sniper isn't really that great in close range so he'll be stuck with his revolver and lever shotgun. Mostly his revolver. He's mostly out of shells to use.

He pulled a smoke bomb out of his cargo pants and gave one to Tomura. His sworn brother pulled the pin and sent it out on the open streets. Dabi emerged from the driver's seat and set an unfortunate hero ablaze as the rest of the crew got out of the van with the manager tied up in a wheelchair.

They shot at everyone while Tomura disintegrated anyone that got too close, police and heroes alike. Dabi strapped his SCAR to his back as he went back to using his quirk. Toga was just having too much fun with her crossbow while also pulling out the arrows from the dead bodies. Paul was now wielding two Tommy Guns and is laughing maniacally. The guy had absolutely no protection on. He's just wearing a button down short-sleeve blue shirt and some black chino pants. His only real protection was his LED ballistic mask. Izuku was making sure to hit the police anywhere but the lethal spot but left the heroes either dead or crippled. He finally reached that point where he doesn't care what happens to them.

Dabi was in charge of pushing the manager around in a wheelchair while covering everyone with his fire. The man on the wheelchair was busy and failing hard, to cry for help and squirm free. He really can't do anything. "MMPPHH! MMMMFF MMMFF!"

"I know, mate. Just calm down, you'll be fine." Paul gave him some genuine reassurance that never would have worked anyway. Kurogiri finally managed to gain their exact spot and opened the warp gate.

"The city's biggest mistake is underestimating us. Just sent in some low-level heroes, am I right, Civil War?"

*_bzztt… whatever-ver-ver-ver-ver-ver-ver-ver-ver…bzztt*_ Izuku replied as all of them managed to escape into the warp gate. They've left some good destruction in the highway with some dead heroes and policemen alike. They got the money and the publicity, just as Tomura planned.

He opened up the TV to see them on the breaking news. They did make it to the news, for a complete ten minutes.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed while accidentally disintegrating the glass of beer Kurogiri prepared for him. The warp man sighed as he took out another towel to wipe off the mess of dust and spilled beer. Izuku sighed, not really fancying the idea of being on the news, but eh, to each their own. Their breaking news was replaced with another news about Ingenium being in recovery after an attack from the Hero Killer.

"For fuck's sake. Who the hell is that?!" Tomura pointed at the TV, which is showing a silhouette of a man with some crappy serrated sword. "Oh, that's Stain, mate." Paul answered while drinking some orange juice.

"Stain?"

"Hero Killer: Stain. Got a thing for killing the so-called 'Corrupt Heroes' or something. Not really a fan of him, but eh."

"Huh, maybe we can get him on our side." Tomura stroked his chin as he thought of ways to recruit Stain. The TV in the bar suddenly flickered until Sensei made an appearance. Everyone paid attention to the TV due to the sheer power the man exerts through the screen.

"Sensei." Tomura greeted him.

"MMMMPPPHHHHH" The Bank Manager still tried to scream but is still muffled with a cloth on his mouth. That figure in the TV intimidated him more than he expected. He was quickly shut up by a quick slap from Toga.

"I see you've done well with your first heist, Tomura. Even then, when the news barely acknowledged you in favor of the Hero Killer, you sought to make that an advantage. You're growing into a fine man."

"Look, mate, I get he's your brother's adoptive? Is it adoptive? Eh, adoptive father and all but that last line is creepy as hell." Paul whispered to Izuku, who elbowed him on the ribcage in response. "OW! Well, sorry about that, mate."

"Apology accepted." Sensei said through the screen before the TV goes back to the breaking news.

"Oooh, you're in trouble now, Pauly~" Toga cooed at Paul, who doesn't look a bit concerned. Tomura worries sometimes about Paul's well-being when it comes to his attitude on talking about Sensei.

*_bzzttt… Want me…bzztt… to update the mission…bzztt*_ Izuku asked while going back to his room.

"No. Keep gathering some intel from UA. They plan anything new, you tell it directly to me or Kurogiri. Need any help making someone disappear? Toga got your back. Oh, and, we set Dabi up with a fake hero license from Giran. You'll be interning with Flaming Loser."

"Man, fuck you." Dabi threw up the middle finger while everyone laughed and got back to whatever they were doing.

_"Well, I didn't expect this."_ To be fair, he never really bothered with having a hero name. Well, that and he and Shinso managed to both be in Class 1A while Monoma and Todoroki were transferred to 1B while some other people in 1B got transferred out. That's a disappointment. Really, he and Shinso should have been split between 1A and 1B but the asshole, Eraserhead wanted both of them like a greedy rat.

Now they're here, they're gonna have to deal with the annoying Midnight while Eraserhead went on to sleep. He wrote a note to Shinso.

*Dude, I would have preferred Snipe-sensei over these two.* Shinso read the note, looked at him, and gave a defeated shrug. Already resigning to this fate. Much to his luck, a piece of paper struck Izuku in the head as he looked at the direction where it was thrown from. How the hell did Mina throw it without getting in trouble? She made a gesture for him to open it and he did.

*How does 'Alien Queen' sound for a hero name?* He saw at the note. He looked at her and saw that she was waiting for him to respond. He wrote down a sentence on the note and threw it back to her with accuracy.

*Do you want to get copyrighted?* She sighed in annoyance before thinking of another hero name. The others already thought of theirs and were mostly Midnight approved. Bakugou walked up and showed everyone his own.

**The Bad Guy: TnT **

"TnT is fine but you got to remove the bad guy."

"I'm keeping it." Bakugou insisted with the rare intimidation he lacked nowadays. He must've used it at full force to even have Midnight agreeing with his name. Izuku walked to present everyone his name.

**Silent Sniper: Mundy**

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hero Names:**

**Mina- Acid Queen**

**Tooru: Prism**

**Shinso- Who's Joe**

**(To explain Shinso's hero name... he's not so stupid as to give a hint of what his quirk is. That and he's setting up a joke every time someone asks for his hero name. Also because the Author have a shit sense of humor.)**

* * *

**Took a bit long, but here it is, the full extent of the heist. This is my first time writing a robbery, so it probably could have gone better. Anyway, if you want me to do another heist, it will probably be done some point in the future but not now. For now, they'll be dealing with Stain.**


	11. Guns, Fire, and Engines vs Stabby Thing

**Chapter 11:**

"SHOWTIME!" Mina exclaimed loudly as they were walking to the station. Most of Class 1A were excited for the internships. For Izuku? Just another day at work. Somehow, Sensei got Dabi a fake hero license. Who knows how many moles he got within Japan? Hell, maybe even all over the world.

It's not really an important thought to think about since it didn't affect him anyway at all. Besides, he and Dabi were given way more important tasks. Find the hero killer and bring him to the bar. The news said his last sightings were at Hosu and so that's where he and Dabi will be meeting up. Of course, he needs to stay cautious, Iida also had an internship at Hosu. Izuku suspected as much. When he looked at Iida's eyes, he instantly knew those eyes are for the ones out on revenge.

He would have been bored all the way to the station since Shinso was back at UA, interning for their homeroom teacher, Eraserhead. Luckily enough, Mina was here to keep things interesting. He could listen all day to her babbling and never be bored of it. She didn't seem to have a problem on a one-sided conversation either.

"Hey, Akusero, you never told me who you were interning for." She asked him. He had every right to tell her to not question it, but it's not really an issue. He pulled out his notebook from his bag and wrote Dabi's hero name on it. *Black Flames*

"Never heard of him."

*Underground hero like Mr. Aizawa.*

"Underground hero? He must be really cool!"

*No, he's hot.* It took Mina a minute to realize what he meant before rolling her eyes playfully. "Oh haha, really funny, Akusero"

His train for Hosu finally arrived as he signaled Iida to get in with him. He waved goodbye to Mina as he steps inside the train. Most of the travel was an awkward silence between him and the so-called class vice representative. Not that there's really anything he could do about it. His mouth is stitched shut and Iida recently had his brother crippled by the Hero Killer.

"Nice weather?" Iida finally decided to speak to him but Izuku only stared at him with the most dead eyes he could muster. The conversation that will happen is most likely one-sided as usual. "Um, why did you want to be a hero, Bara-san?"

Izuku raised his eyebrow in amusement before taking out his notebook and writing down a fake reason. He thought of something that might throw Iida off and call him out. The less of him being in the way, the better. *Like you, vengeance.*

Iida's face blanched as Izuku should him his answer. _"Did he somehow know why I'm…"_

"You can't stop me, Bara."

*Then I'll have to beat you up before you get yourself killed. A week at the hospital is better than staying dead.* Izuku answered quickly.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK-"

*Revenge might feel great and all, but that guy beat your brother without any help. Do you really think you could beat him?*

"I-I…It doesn't matter! I wi-"

*Even if you did succeed, I don't think your brother would be proud of you killing someone for your own selfish reason.* Judging from the look Iida gave him, he either made him more determined or more pissed, but he didn't give it any further thought. Dabi was already there to meet him when they made their stop at Hosu.

"About time you got here." Dabi had a different look, thanks to Sensei's face-altering quirk. Dabi has shown some discomfort when he had seen his old face back before he ever burnt himself.

*I suppose you found a way to make the train go faster, Black Flames?*

"Touche." Dabi turned around while gesturing him to follow. The walk to the apartment was really quiet, then again, Dabi wasn't much of a talker and Izuku himself can't talk at all. They both switched to their 'Hero' costume.

Izuku had a half-demon mask covering his lower face while wearing a custom-made tailored suit. He asked for this since he really just want to have a good first impression with Stain. The suit itself contained multiple hidden pockets filled with extra bullets and pocket knives. It's also made of extremely durable fabric that can stop a bullet from piercing his skin. The mask had a hidden communicator he can activate every time he wants the crew to listen in on something. He still kept his red shoes though.

Dabi went with his original get-up, with some different modifications so the heroes wouldn't recognize him as one of the guys who just recently robbed a bank.

"Ready?" He asked Izuku. The boy strapped his sniper rifle to his back and put his revolver in its holster. He also made sure if his butterfly knife was in his pocket before nodding. They went outside and began looking for Stain.

"Why didn't you bother learning sign language?"

*Lack of time, but I'm working on it. Think about it for a minute, cassette tapes are easier to do than sign language during combat.*

"Fair enough. Why are you not using it now?"

*They knew the sniper back at the USJ uses a cassette tape. If I do that now, I'll blow my cover.*

"Right. That failure of an invasion." Dabi jabbed at their attempt at USJ. Izuku didn't mind too much. While it's still a failure, it did place them on the news. Now they're making a name for themselves by instantly pulling off a heist at the most secure bank in Japan, and getting away with it. Barely. If Kurogiri hadn't been there, they would have been overrun by the Police and Hero reinforcements.

They searched all over Hosu for the Hero Killer to no avail. Not that it's much of a problem. They don't have a time limit. The only real signs they had of his activities were police taping in most alleyways. Judging from the signs of alleyway attacks, Stain mostly worked on ambushes and sneak attacks. Izuku theorized that these types of attack may correlate with the Hero Killer's quirk, which may have been more useful for ambushes and swift kills.

* * *

"First day and we got nothing. Hey, wanna buy some spicy chicken at Duck Monal- GAH!" Dabi suddenly got a harpoon lodged into his left shoulder as he got pulled into an alleyway. Izuku shook off his momentary shock and followed suit with his revolver cocked and ready. He surveyed his surroundings, noting the trash cans and a dead body of a hero. _"Wait… SHIT!"_

A dead body of who seems to be Flashback, a hero who recently debuted a few weeks ago. He backed away a little bit, seeing that the body has been sliced away. His intestines were leaking out and is missing a head. A cry of pain alerted Izuku from deeper within the alleyway. He went in further, expecting the worst. Luckily enough, he caught sight of Stain monologuing on Dabi, who still had a harpoon embedded into his shoulder. He caught sight of Dabi's eyes, who shook his head, trying to tell him to not get involved.

Really, he should have listened to his friend, but he can't help but take a shot at Stain's shoulder. This time, the live bullet shot the Hero Killer on the shoulder, alerting him of Izuku's presence. The Hero Killer turned around, taking in his presence.

"Ah, you're interning for this fake?" Stain asked Izuku, but he shook his head. It's as if a bullet never went through his shoulder in the first place. He raised his hand in surrender, also as a sign of good will.

"WILL YOU LISTEN FOR A MOMENT?!" Dabi screamed, more annoyed than in pain now. Izuku was not sure to whom it was directed to. "YEAH, I AM A FAKE HERO, BUT NOT THE TYPE YOU THINK! I GOT A FAKE LICENSE SO I COULD FIND YOU!"

"To take the glory of taking me down yourself?"

"No, just to find you. The boss said he wants to talk with you, jeez. League of Villains, name ring any bells?"

"So you're those petty robbers who-"

"Okay, you know what? Hey, Kurogiri, help us out a bit here." The black mist suddenly surrounded the entire alleyway and transported all three of them to the bar. Stain leaped off Dabi and stood just in front of the doorway. "Ah piss. Kurogiri, can you please bring Dabi to Doc Tsubasa? Also, make sure Doc doesn't do anything weird to Dabi. I do NOT want to get our best crowd controller back as a mindless nomu."

"Yes, master." The black mist bowed before transporting Dabi to the creepy doctor. Izuku got himself a milkshake before sitting down on a chair. His disguise disappeared right on time, needing for Sensei to reapply it again some time later. "Speak."

"Right to the point, eh? Well, we wanted to recruit you to join our ranks."

"Why?" The Hero Killer kept his guard as he eyed everyone in the bar. To the left was Himiko, playing with her knife while smiling at him. He made eye contact with Paul, who just waved hello to him. Finally, he took a look at Izuku, who stared back, unwavering unlike moments ago.

"We both know why. It's just common interest. Well, mostly common interest." Tomura took a sip of his beer before continuing. "Let's see, you like killing fake heroes, we like making their lives miserable. Similar, right?"

"If you think that would convince me, I'm-" A knife etched itself on the wall just behind the Hero Killer. "Thanks for that, Toga."

"No problem, Tommy!"

"Anyway," Tomura pulled out a bunch of newspapers and tossed them at Stain, who picked it up to read. The Hero Killer could not believe what he saw. "Exactly. You killing them made them martyrs. People started thinking more about them as heroes, when they clearly aren't that much of a hero anyway. You screwed up bad, Stain." He took one last sip as the hero killer's eyes widened in realization, before returning back as a defiant glare.

"If you think this will change what I do, then you are dead wrong. No point for these so-called martyrs if they're all dead, fool. Once I am done with them, you're next. Now, warp me out of here." Tomura complied, calling on to Kurogiri as the black mist warps the serial killer out of the bar and back to Hosu.

"Izuku, Dabi, new plan." Dabi just got back, more or less okay and unmodified by the doctor. "Take out the hero killer and give him to the heroes. Sensei."

The screen from the tv suddenly flashed as Sensei appeared. "What is it?"

"Do you have any expendable nomus? I want to use them as a distraction and as a tool of destruction. Have a little bit of fun in Hosu and give the heroes some trouble." Tomura asked his master. The man in the tv screen grinned in amusement as he asked the doctor how many are available. "Three, sir."

"Then Tomura, you will have three nomus on command. When are you intending to release them?"

"Some time tonight. Civil War, Dabi, you can handle this, right?" He asked them and they answered with a nod. "One more thing, I got a question for you, Dabi."

"What is that?"

"Did you burn your dick off?"

* * *

HA: so your older brother just asked the hero that? LOOOOOOL

BS: yeah it was very funny

BS: everyone laughed about it

BS: hows your internship going, Mina

HA: real great

HA: your reco with Slime King was a good idea, not that I ever doubted you

BS: you really should stop doubting the winner of the sports festival

HA: bullshit, you and shinso ended it in a draw

BS: only because I ran out of bullets

HA: HA! SO YOU DO ADMIT THAT YOU NEEDED YOUR GUNS TO BEAT HIM!

BS: what

BS: no

BS: um

BS: well you got me there

BS: dont let shinso see this

BS: he will never let me hear the end of it

HA: no promises, dude

BS: please

HA: the great and haughty Akusero, begging me?

HA: please, do it more

BS: …do you have some weird bdsm kink or something

BS: because that definitely sounds like a bdsm kink

HA: is it making you uncomfortable?

BS: no

BS: just weirded out

BS: probably guessed you were a top every now and then

HA: pssh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?

BS: in theory

BS: no

BS: the metaphysical bullshit of top and bottom is a hoax created to give an equal ground between two people performing the act

BS: really

BS: the competition of who gets to be the top and the bottom is more entertaining to watch than the act itself

HA: or the top gets to whip the bottom

BS: …what

HA: I kid, I kid

HA: from how it sounds, it looks like you've never done it before

BS: what does that even mean

BS: you probably havent done that either

HA: yeah, but I watched enough porn to at least know the basics

BS: jegus

BS: how much porn do you watch

HA: how many bullets have you fired your entire life?

BS: okay

BS: thats a lot

BS: actually the hero im interning for is already setting up for a night patrol

BS: how about yours

HA: nah, Slime King is letting me rest up this night before teaching me a few tricks tomorrow

HA: good luck, dude

BS: yeah, yeah

BS: thanks

BS: ill probably need it

_bohemianSubterfuge [BS] has stopped bothering hornyAcid [HA]_

* * *

Izuku readied his "hero" suit while Dabi waited outside. It was awkward between everyone since Tomura asked about Dabi's dick. He got out of his room, making sure his guns are ready. Tomura mentioned to leave Stain to the heroes after they beat him up badly. Also, a bunch of nomus are gonna attack Hosu anyway, so that will draw most of the heroes out of their way.

"For the record, I didn't." Dabi said randomly. It took Izuku five minutes to figure out what he meant by that. It only took that long since they were pretending to fight the nomu along with the other heroes. "Hey, you!" He looked behind him and saw Manual. He never really thought of him much, but he knew Manual was an okay guy.

"You're Tenya's classmate, right? H-He's gone, can you find him for me? I know it's my responsibility but if we don't take care of that nomu threat, people might die!"

"Right, my intern and I will take care of it. It looks like you wouldn't be needing my fire after all." Dabi said as he looked begrudgingly at Endeavor, who's now flying towards the nomus. Izuku grabbed Dabi's arm to keep him from doing anything stupid as they went out to find Iida. Luckily for them, they heard a gut-wrenching scream from another alleyway. Right on time as well, as the Hero Killer was about to stab Iida in the head.

Izuku quickly drew his gun and fired at Stain's katana, pushing the hero killer back. Stain glared at them for having interfered with another one of his kills. Another hero sat by the alleyway, injured but alive from Stain's attack. He figured Iida managed to arrive just in time before the hero was killed, but that's not important right now. He holstered his revolver and unstrapped his sniper rifle.

"You two again." Stain scoffed, more annoyed than angry. Dabi ignited his palms, ready for combat. "Why go so far as to save this fake? Don't you hate them as well?"

"Yeah, but we don't kill kids either. Based on what my intern said, this kid is an annoying holier-than-thou asshole but at the end of the day, he's just a kid making a dumb mistake. Well that and the boss sent us."

"Then die with them." Stain jumped high in the air as Dabi shot out his flames in burst. Izuku fired another shot from his rifle but Stain deflected it with his sword. He threw the knives in their direction and they both scattered.

_*bzztt… Engines… bzztt… why would you… bzztt… do something… bzztt… this… bzztt… retarded… bzztt*_ Izuku hit his cassette tape while firing another shot at the hero killer, who deflected it again. Accuracy quirks won't matter if your enemies can just destroy or block your bullets. It's time he used the big guns, or in this case, the big bullets. From his bandolier, he pulled out a magazine with special C4 implanted bullets. He wasn't looking when Stain was already in front of him.

"No, you don't." Dabi blasted another wave of flames towards the hero killer but missed again. Izuku scanned the alleyway for anything he could use.

"Why? This ISN'T your fight." Iida tried to argue with them. Izuku pressed his cassette tape again.

_*bzztt… better than… bzztt… letting your… wvlilclockybzztt… dumb ass… bzztt… die…bzztt* _The fight against the hero killer was already hard enough, since neither Dabi nor Izuku could match Stain in close combat. The best they could do was to zone the hero killer. It was going well, up until he started throwing knives. One of them hit Dabi on the same shoulder the harpoon pierced him with earlier.

"GAH!" Dabi cried out in pain as the hero killer got close. He would have ended then and there if he didn't briefly ignite himself to keep the hero killer away. "Hey, engine kid, why are you not getting up?"

"I can't move right after he stabbed me." Iida explained while struggling to talk.

_*bzztt… stab… bzztt… blood… bzztt… can't move… bzztt… paralysis quirk… bzztt… blood… bzztt…paralysis…bzztt*_ Izuku quickly said through his cassette. Dabi understood quickly.

"Please… stop this. This is MY FIGHT!" Iida begged some more but Dabi stomped him in the back. "If you wanna stop us kid, you'll have to stand up and do it yourself. Begging won't do anyone any good, unless that one person they're begging to have a kink for that."

The knives thrown by the hero killer etched itself on the walls and the ground of the alleyway. Izuku noted that he could use that, if he could get near it. Luckily for him, Iida was getting up. Just enough time for him to kick Stain away from Dabi. Izuku took the chance and made a mad dash, getting the knives and strapping it to his belt. Now, he just needs to wait. Iida was surprisingly holding his own against the hero killer.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I HAVE BEEN ACTING SELFISH!" Iida roared as he kicked away yet another swing from the hero killer's katana.

"SILENCE, YOU IMPUDENT TWAT!" Stain screamed back as he keeps on swinging while trying to kick Iida with his spiked boots. Dabi finally rejoined the fight after recovering, blasting the hero killer with more of his flames. Steam is becoming more visible on his body.

_"Dabi won't be able to hold for long." _Izuku thought, he did some analysis on every league member's quirk, and from the looks of it, he's gonna have to add long-term usage in combat as Dabi's quirk's weakness. He was surprised, seeing as how Dabi isn't as resistant to his own fire compared to other fire users.

_*bzztt… engines… bzztt… decoy… wvlilclockybzztt… now…bzztt*_ Iida understood right away and nodded. He got in position as his engines blared flames. "RECIPRO BURST!"

Iida's new-found determination to defeat the hero killer was enough to distract Stain as Izuku pulled out the knives the hero killer threw. Just as Stain kicked Iida away, he threw the knives with pinpoint accuracy. Stain deflected it again, but he didn't have time the time to fix his position mid-air when Izuku shot at him with the C4 implanted bullet. The hero killer's right arm was dismembered the bullet hit him,causing an explosion. Iida didn't waste time to be disgusted as he kicked the hero killer one last time in the face, launching high up in the air. Dabi sent out his flames one last time, taking out the hero killer while also cauterizing the wound of the recently stumped arm.

"Holy shit. I didn't think you'd actually have that kind of bullets, Civi-, I mean, Mundy." Dabi said while sitting down, exhausted. _*bzztt…how else… bzztt… am I… bzztt… supposed to… bzztt… hit him…bzztt*_

"Fine, I'll give you that. I'll pick that dork there while you and this asshole classmate of yours carry and disarm the Hero-Killer." Dabi proceeded to head over to Native. He was tempted to vaporize the hero then and there, but they have to keep up the cover. Out of all the ones who fought the Hero-Killer, Izuku was the least damage. He wasn't even damaged at all. Dabi and Iida tanked most of the hits for him, and he's thankful for that. He hid away his cassette tape and used his notebook again.

*Still thinking about revenge, Iida?* The engine-user gave him a long, meaningful look before shaking his head quietly. He learned his lesson for the most part. Unfortunately enough, Endeavor took out all of the nomus while the three were fighting the hero-killer. Just in time as well, he just came over to witness the three dragging an unconscious Stain out of the alleyway.

"Look who decided to show up now." Dabi muttered to himself with venom in his voice. He made sure that Endeavor didn't hear him. "I expected the hero-killer to put up more of a fight, but to be defeated by two interning students?"

"Oi, Endeavor, take the credit. I'm an underground hero and I'd like it to stay that way. Also, these two are injured, so take them to the hospital or something. C'mon Mundy, we're outta here." Dabi began walking away while Izuku followed suit. Their job was done and they have most of the week to themselves.

"Since its your internship, how do you wanna spend the week?" Dabi asked him. Izuku thought about it for a moment before a smile started creeping on his face. He had unfinished business with a couple of old classmates to take care of.

That week, a news station reported former students of Aldera Junior High ending up being crippled for life by an unknown assailant. Evidences and recent events lead to the suspicion of Izuku Midoriya and an unknown fire-user as the one responsible for the injuries.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**That took a lot longer than it should have. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	12. Internship Week Act II

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

**What are you doing, cousin?**

* * *

"Is there a reason you even interned for me, cousin?" Yu Takeyama found it a bit odd for her younger cousin, Katsuki, who was usually a hothead intern for her. They never did go along well, but they made one hell of a team back when they were kids. Still, she feels guilty for what happened to his best friend. If he even called Izuku his best friend. She knew the state of panic he would have gone through when he saw the news of Izuku officially debuting as a villain.

"Is this because of-"

"You're looking for Izuku, too, aren't you, Yu?" That made her look at him directly, her doubt disappearing instantly and replaced with guilt. "…Yeah."

"Why the hell are you even blaming yourself? I'm the one who made his life hell. You're just the final straw." He told her. He never really saw Yu feel remorse for anything at all. Why only now? Is she putting up an act? "Yu, I'm serious. Stop putting on an act. Stop acting like this is the first time you di-"

"I created a villain. Why shouldn't I feel guilty, huh?" That statement angered Katsuki. So much so that he had to find the nearest vase and blew it up. Yu stood up, exasperated. "Katsuki-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, bitch, before I shut you the fuck up! Maybe I'll personally sew your mouth shut. Sounds familiar, right?!" He yelled at her, not really considering how she felt when he said that. "You do this to just about everyone! I only did this to Izuku. I ignored everybody else and focused on Izuku all because of my stupid fucking delusion!"

He didn't stop at that. He sat down and slammed his fist on his cousin's table before pulling his hair in frustration. "I saw Auntie Inko. I saw the fucking state she's in. I could tell she's been drinking. She HATES me. She never hated anyone! She's one of the few people who were genuinely nice to me and I just had to REPAY her by turning her son, who's supposed to be my friend, but I guess I never was his friend, into a fucking villain. So stop giving that 'oh woe is me' bullshit because you only went too far once. I went too far for the last ten years and I created a villain. That was all ME!"

He couldn't believe he's venting his frustrations in front of her, of all people. He stayed for the most part in school, never really talking to anyone outside of hero training. He will never forget that hateful look Auntie Inko gave him when they both thought Izuku was dead. He was worse than dead. He was reborn as a villain, 'Civil War'.

"So how is this any different from you, Yu?" He asked her again, waiting for her answer. She couldn't look at him in the eyes. "It was his eyes, okay? I just saw it die the moment I said that. Or maybe, it was already dead but I cremated it and set it down in the darkest flames of hell. When he came back as Civil War, the look in his eyes. He's happier than he was. I thought he really fell that far and that stitched mouth, dear god. We broke him."

"Shit reason, but enough. He's not too far gone. From the looks of it, he's the only one who actively refused to kill police officers. Any hero that got in his way, however, either received a career-ending injury or six-feet under." He grimaced at the number of heroes that died that day. It really did show how dangerous the League of Villains really are. It made him realize that they were very lucky that All Might got there in time at the USJ. The feeling of dread never left him when he figured out who shot him multiple times during the invasion. "We won't be able to find him right now, Yu."

"So, why bother getting an internship with me?"

"I…just wanted someone to talk to." Katsuki said sheepishly while trying not to make eye contact. He really got no one else to talk about this to. Maybe he would need to visit the school's counselor some time.

"Really? You got like 4000 offers and you just picked me to have someone to talk to? Fine, let me salvage your momentary dumbassery by at least teaching you about the basics of heroic. Number one, as we both learned the hard way, bullying people is not really heroic. Number two, listen to your veteran. Be polite when you suggest something to them. Number three, save the vicious attitude towards the villain. No hero would treat a civilian like shit. You got me?"

"Right."

"Great, let's go on patrol."

* * *

The patrols continued on for a few days with her teaching him a few more things about heroes. Kamui Woods and Death Arms would tag along with their own interns, Shiozaki and Jirou. He knew Jirou since she was his classmate and he had seen the plant-haired girl from the Sports Festival. From the looks of it, she keeps to herself. Right now, the three heroes happened to take a break from their patrol on a nearby cafe along with their interns. They wouldn't stay too long to avoid the paparazzi.

"So, congrats for almost winning the Sports Festival?" He had to give Jirou credit for trying to start up a conversation. The loss to Akusero really annoyed him. If there's one thing he'll never change from himself, it's hating to lose to anyone. "…Thanks."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"I'm not a people person." He replied while taking a sip on his orange juice. He's not a caffeine person either. He really hope this doesn't become an awkward conversation. He'd blow himself up before it could happen.

"Ah. How about you, Shiozaki?" Jirou turned to the vine-haired girl, who was eating a fruit salad. "I would rather not associate myself with a person who has a violent streak." She calmly replied and giving Katsuki a not-so-subtle look. Katsuki didn't bother getting offended. She was mostly right. _"Still, couldn't she be more subtle?"_

"O-Oi. C'mon girl, you don't have to put it like that! He's really good at fighting but he never lashed out at anyone outside of hero training!" Jirou tried defending him but he held up his hand, stopping her from doing so. "Thanks, but she does have a point. Maybe I need to take some counseling from…who was the school counselor again?"

"You? Counseling? You seem like an okay guy."

"I got issues I need to address."

"Wow. Either those issues are not really related to the topic or you're just good at hiding it."

"The latter." He admitted. He's gotten good at hiding it as a stoic badass but he's mostly a mess.

"His name is Hound Dog." Shiozaki said while taking a sip from her Matcha Latte. She didn't bother looking at him. "Right. Thanks, Shiozaki."

"Look man, whatever deep-rooted issues you got there, you got us to talk to, okay, or maybe even Kirishima? You two seem to get along well." He nodded absentmindedly. "Actually, you two seem close. Are you dating?"

"What type of shi-! Ah fuck, sorry. What I meant to say is, I'm not really interested in him nor am I interested to be in a relationship with anyone right now."

_"And because I don't deserve anyone._" He thought to himself while looking at his phone to check any news. One such news caught his attention and he tapped on it to see what it was. His eyes widened as it follows every text of the news report.

**Student attacked!**

**Student crippled!**

**Attacker targeting former Alder Junior High Students!**

**Signs of gun wounds and burns all over body!**

**No casualties yet!**

He did a spit-take on his juice after reading it. His breathing hitched as he read the rest of it. He stood up in shock before his legs gave out on him, leaving him kneeling on the ground. He didn't even notice himself dropping the phone. The sound of the outside world fell on deaf ears as whispers from the victims invaded his mind. He was brought back by a vine to the back of the head.

He looked at his surroundings, to the number of people staring at him, then his mind went back to all the crippled students. He recognized those names. They were his former classmates'. The first victims were his lackeys. He lost the will to stand as he fell on his knees, holding his ears to try and block out the sound. It didn't work as their possible screams of horror were part of his imagination.

_"It's your fault."_

_"It's your fault."_

_"It's all your fault."_

_"You turned him into a villain."_

_"You created him."_

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." A hand touched his shoulder and he instinctively slapped it away. "Bakugou. Bakugou. Look at me." The calm voice told him. He looked up to see Shiozaki attempting to place her hands on his shoulder.

"Jirou, get Mt. Lady, quickly."

"I gotcha." His classmate ran away to find his cousin. "Bakugou. Bakugou. Katsuki. I want you to breathe. Take deep breaths. Inhale and exhale. Can you do that for me?" He complied, taking deep breaths.

"What have you seen from your phone that has gotten you into this situation, Katsuki?" She was using his first name now. She's trying to calm him down. _"Didn't she not like me? Who am I kidding? This what a hero would do."_

A few more deep breaths and he was able to calm down. People have gone their way to not be near him in case of any more reactions. "T-Thanks."

"Katsuki, what the hell just happened?" He heard his cousin ask him with a worried tone on her voice. He scrambled to get his phone and shoved the news article up her face. She did not like what she saw. "GOD DAMN IT!"

"Language." Shiozaki quickly said earning her a glare from Yu. She glared back, refusing to back down. The stare down itself was a bit awkward seeing as how Shiozaki is taller than Yu. The impossible was accomplished when Yu backed down and apologized, shocking him. Yu never backs down.

"Boy, are you okay now? Can you stand?" Kamui Woods knelt beside him while caressing his back to make sure he's calm. He nodded, slowly standing up. "This panic may be personal, so I won't ask. I won't let you continue your patrol today."

"I can-"

"Katsuki, Kamui is right." Yu stopped him before he could say anything else. "I'm sorry, guys, but this is deeply personal. I'll take him home."

"Don't worry about it, Yu. Take care of him." Kamui said while waving goodbye. Death Arms, who stayed quiet the whole time, also waved goodbye. Shiozaki gave him a nod while Jirou awkwardly waved at him. "Oi, Jirou, Shiozaki, we don't talk about this."

"Sure thing, dude."

"You have my word."

The two went out the cafe and walked home. The internships were almost over anyway so they just went straight for Katsuki's home. A smile slowly crept into his face as he turned to his cousin, who was driving. "So, Kamui called you Yu?"

She choked on her own spit while almost losing control of the steering wheel. She smacked him upside the head for that. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He angrily asked her.

She gave him a sideway smirk and continued driving. "Now that's the old Katsuki I know."

* * *

**Gran Torino and the Idiot**

* * *

Toshinori Yagi is, or was, the number one hero. He still is but it doesn't feel like that anymore. He wasn't feeling to great about being one of the causes of creating a teenage villain with a gun that killed and crippled many heroes during a successful heist on the most secure bank in Japan. Maybe he should have said something different that day. Maybe he should have offered his quirk to the boy. In fact, in an ironic fashion, Toshinori saw Izuku Midoriya as a worthy candidate of One For All after the sludge incident.

It didn't matter though. He was too late. The next time he saw the boy, he looked genuinely happy in becoming a villain, even with a stitched mouth. What has he done? Now the boy is one of the top enforcers of the new League of Villains. He had a clue on who the true leader is, and it wasn't Tomura Shigaraki. That man he thought he killed so long ago may have survived alive all this time and picked up Izuku Midoriya when the kid was at his lowest point.

He did a little read on the notebook he signed back then for the boy. He was impressed by the amount of analysis he gave for quirks. Had it been given to the wrong hands, the notebooks would become a very dangerous weapon. Now, because of him, it did exactly that.

"Whatever type of edgy inner thoughts you're thinking of, Toshinori, shut it." He was sent back to reality with a kick to the face by Gran Torino. "If it's about this Midoriya runt, shut it. He chose this path."

"He only chose it because of me."

"Well it's not my fault that you're an idiot. You couldn't even remember that you were quirkless once and now All For One christened the boy as the new Civil War." Gran Torino himself heard about the old Civil War from Nana, who heard it from her own mentor.

Apparently he was one of the few men All For One treated like an actual friend. His skills with ranged weapon combined with his simple quirk knew no bounds. Fortunately enough, the old Civil War caught an incurable disease that would kill him, leaving him out of commission. In his final breath, he asked his friend to take his prized revolver and his quirk so that he could pass it on to a worthy successor. Now, that successor helped Tomura Shigaraki in the USJ Invasion and their recent heist.

"No matter what you think of that boy, he already chose this path and now he's a villain. You have no choice but to treat him like a villain. At this point, talking will not get through to him."

"It won't hurt to try…"

"I might as well say this in advance: I told you so." The old man told him while walking away, uninterested in what would be All Might's attempt to bring 'Redemption' to a villain. Not that it would go well at all. Toshinori was busy enough attempting and failing to give Mirio a proper teaching when it comes to OfA and now he's multitasking trying to retrieve someone who actively chose to become who they are today. _"Again, Nana, why did you pick an idiot?!"_

* * *

**Eraserhead and Ms. Joke are not dating**

**-A Study by Hitoshi Shinso**

* * *

Shinso fell again on his back. He was getting his asked kicked by Eraserhead. Even when he technically got first place in the Sports Festival, he only got a few offers. Not that he minds. He would have chosen Eraserhead or Snipe either way. The cowboy hero helped him and Akusero in improving their fighting every time he encounters them in the school's training center. Apparently, he could relate to Shinso and Akusero since he wouldn't be able to do much without anything to throw or shoot with. In fact, Shinso was pretty sure Snipe took a liking to Akusero when he saw him shooting down targets like nothing with his rifle.

_"Would Snipe be to Akusero be what Eraserhead is to me? Nah. Probably not."_

"Shinso. Focus." Aizawa said as he threw in a punch which Shinso narrowly parried. He gotta thank Akusero after the internships after forcing him to at least learn the basics of fighting. That didn't help too much, however, when Aizawa swept him off his feet again with a leg sweep. "I guess that mute problem child gave you the basics of fighting hand-to-hand. Still, you need a lot more training."

"Yeah. I know. Wait, what the hell is that?" Shinso pointed somewhere while standing up, feigning panic. Eraserhead bought the ruse and looked behind him, giving Shinso the opportunity to punch the hero in the face. Maybe a little to hard. "HA! Logical ruse. How'd you like that Aiza...wa, right sorry."

Aizawa glared at him for a few seconds before replacing it with a grin. "You're learning fast kid, but you got a lot more to work on. Especially your quirk. You don't seem that much of a wisecrack."

"No?"

"I figured. Your quirk needs you to get a response from your opponents. Insults won't do much. That's why I called someone, and for the love of all life, please don't make me regret bringing her here." Aizawa gave him a tired sigh before opening a door. The woman in question was Ms. Joke. She had a shit-eating grin on her face as she looked at Aizawa, a bit more amused than usual.

"Joke, please."

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"Yeah, but you're just a bad pun waiting to happen."

"Oh please, admit it, they're pretty _punny_" She gave him the finger guns as he groaned in annoyance. Then her expression switched to dead serious. "Well, except skeleton puns. They're all just bad to the bone."

"JOKE!"

"Oh come on, Shouta. They're humerus. A bit of a rib-tickler. No point for you to skull-k around."

"UUUGGGGGHHHH!"

"Oh right, you like cat puns but I don't use them much because they tend to be _catastrophic. _Well, you know what they say, 'Stay Pawsitive'."

"Joke, I swear to-"

"Right, right. Yeah, I'll get to the point." Ms. Joke bowed in front of him in an apologetic manner. "I a-paw-logize. After that apology, you gotta start feline good."

"Okay, you know what?" Aizawa faced Shinso and placed both his hands on his shoulders and gave him the most pitiful glance that he had ever seen. "Good luck, kid."

Aizawa left the room in a hurry. Ms. Joke called out to him. "Oh come on, I was just _kitten_ around!"

She gave a loving sigh, which confused Shinso before looking at him. "What's up, kid?"

"Uuuuuuuhhhh." He doesn't know what to say. "What's the matter? _Cat got your tongue_?"

"Ha. Good one. That's actually pretty claw-ver." Ms. Joke took a second to get the pun but once she got it, she laughed enthusiastically. "You're like the one son I wish I had."

"Already? That could be a pawsibility."

"Bring in some more cat puns, kid! You're getting it!"

"Hey, I got a question."

"Shoot it, kid."

"Are you and Aizawa-sensei dating?" He asked. He wasn't teasing. Shinso was genuinely curious. She didn't give him any answer other than a red face. Really red face. It's almost as if steam is coming out of her ears. "What? No, he's not. He's gay, I mean, have you seen him with Pre-"

Aizawa slammed the door open with a kick. "Can't Present Mic just be my best friend without people thinking that we're gay? Jegus. For the record, Shinso, Emi and I aren't dating."

"...Emi?" Shinso raised his eyebrows. That one question devolved his teacher into a sputtering mess. "I-I mean…well…"

He may have accidentally turned it into an awkward situation.

* * *

**The Acid Queen and the Slime King**

* * *

She gotta say, Izuku did give her a good choice for a pro to intern with. Slime King thought her a lot of things for only a few days. She never really thought she would use her acid defensively until now. She mostly ever thrown a tiny bit of them on anyone, for safety purposes, of course. She wouldn't want to dissolve anyone. With Slime King's help, she's been developing a new technique that could help her against projectile and melee attacks.

"Heads up!" Slime King threw more rocks at her while she was running. She raised her arms and sliced in the air while releasing acid. The rocks dissolved before any could reach her face.

**Acid Veil**

**Mina swipes her hands in the air while releasing acid. It creates a wall of acid that could dissolve any projectiles that make contact with it. A very useful defensive move for the future.**

"Here comes the punch!" A robot screeched at her as she immediately tries to do her other new move, only failing. Luckily enough, Slime King destroyed the robot instantly by inserting himself into its circuits and overloading it with his slime.

**Rimu Suraimu**

**Hero Name: Slime King**

**Age: 34**

**Top 20 Hero in the Billboard chart**

**Quirk: Slime body**

**His quirk mutates his body into a green slime substance that allows him to turn into different shapes and sizes. It also allows him to consume food from any part of his body. His weakness is extreme temperatures. Any part of his body that is cut off can be reattached or regrown in a week if lost. He cannot control any limb or appendage that has been cut off from his main body.**

"Well, we can leave the one for your melee defense for later. Besides, when you get your provisional license, you can come back here to learn a few more tricks from me." Slime King said while reforming to his original human shape. The hero himself took interest in Mina's abilities so he decided to offer her an internship. She didn't disappoint. She could already fight well, she just needs a lot of polishing and a few more tricks to learn if she wants to be a full-pledged hero. Luckily enough, their capabilities are similar enough for him to teach her some moves he knew.

"IF I get my provisional."

"No, Acid Queen. WHEN you get your provisional license. You can do it. Mostly because you have a great teacher!" He did a weird pose to try and get his intern to laugh but it only resulted in a nervous chuckle from her. He really needs to work on his comedy. That and being upset makes it hard for him to keep his original human form and makes him turn into a literal semi-spherical blob of soft, green slime. "Aw! That's so cute!"

"All the ladies find me cute when I'm upset but not in my original form. Such a downer…" If he gets even more upset, he just kinda loses a form entirely and just become mostly without any specific shape. "Don't worry, sir! You are a great comedian!"

"You're not just saying that to make me happy, right?"

"Nope!" She lied as easily as she breathed. This girl tends to like making people happy and would probably lie about certain things. She tends not to think about it becoming a problem later on.

* * *

**Getting payback from a former bully challenge(Gone Right)(Gone not-sexual, ew, only a sick fangirl would ship a bully with a victim, and no, this is not me taking potshots at BakuDeku shippers, but I wish it was potshots but it really isn't because I respect all legal ships, yes, even the insane ships(BakuDeku) but again, not a potshot against said ship)(21XX)**

* * *

"O-Oh god, no! G-Get away from me." The high school student squirmed and clawed at the ground in an attempt to get away from the one who shot both of his kneecaps off with a shotgun. The said figure approached him quietly with a blank look on his face. His stitched mouth and thousand-mile stare along with his burnt companion just made him a lot scarier.

"Come on, Midoriya! I-I'm just messing. Shouldn't you t-target Bakugou? He's the one who treated you like g-garbage the most!" He pleaded to no avail. His former classmate raised an eyebrow in annoyance while his friend rolled his eyes. While Izuku harbored no ill will to any of these people, they still needed to pay the price. They need to reap what they have sowed for ten goddamn years.

_*bzztt…please accept this gift…wvlilclockybzztt*_ The cassette tape said for him. Dabi raised his hand, his fire quirk ready to burst into life. He looked at Izuku and the latter nodded. Dabi touched the high school student, burning his face. His screams of pain and horror cannot be heard anywhere by anyone.

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I honestly thought this would end in twenty chapters, but I guess we'll be extending this a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	13. Grudge Match Prelude and other stuff

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

"You son of a bitch." Shinso and Akusero did that hand thing from the Predator after Izuku got in the classroom from the internship. "How's your week, Akusero?"

*Productive. Had some unfinished business to deal with.* Izuku replied with a note. Shinso nodded thoughtfully and they went about their usual conversation. Their classmates are slowly started getting into the classroom as the morning routine goes on. Everyone kept to their friends except for Mina, who joined in on whatever they were talking about.

"By the way, how was your internship, Mina?" Shinso asked, curious about what the pink girl was up to. She smiled and threw her arms around Izuku's shoulder while pointing at him. Izuku's entire body stiffened as a girl made contact with him. No amount of Liberian Guerrilla Warfare was enough to prepare him for this. Shinso noticed and smirk, finally having something to tease him about. "Thanks to him, I got the right one with Slime King. He taught me a lot of stuff that you'll probably get to see in our battle training."

"How about you, Aku?" Oh now she gave him a nickname. He gently lifted her arm and got it off his shoulders before he wrote something down.

*Black Flames did a good job teaching me a lot of stuff. Mostly pointers on hand-to-hand but my internship mainly focused on how heroes worked.* He's lying. He did a lot of crimes and payback on some old classmates, crippling them permanently. They didn't need to know that. *How about you, Shinso?*

"Oh, not much. It was boring with Aizawa-sensei." He's lying. He had fun on his internships along with Eraserhead and Eraser's totally not girlfriend, Ms. Joke. He doesn't know what's the deal between those two were. "SURPRISE!"

All three jumped as they looked behind Shinso, revealing a floating uniform. "Hopefully none of you forgot about me."

They shook their head. They're lying. They forgot about Tooru for a second there, but it was mostly because she's hard to notice. A lot of people have been lying today.

"Yeah, I had a fun time with Mt. Lady." Mineta butted in on the conversation. He's lying. Mt. Lady did nothing but force him to do her chores around the apartment. He went through hell with his internship. "Really dude?"

"Still, Slime King must've given you a really good time, eh, Mina?" Mineta said while giving her a sly grin and wiggling his eyebrows. The implications were obvious and it looked like Mina was ready to melt the little bugger. Izuku stopped her. *I'll deal with him.*

He grabbed Mineta on the head before he could run away and brought him out of the classroom. Everyone saw what he did to Monoma and Tetsutetsu during the Sports Festival. As much as they dislike the midget, they can't help but pray for his safety.

* * *

Mineta was scared. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Akusero probably brought him to the restrooms to beat him up. Of course! There's no cameras to catch him in the act. He's dead. He's so dead.

*Mineta.* A single word was written when Akusero showed him the piece of paper. "Y-Yeah?"

*You didn't have to say that.*

"Oh come on, man! It was a joke! Like that time Kaminari and I tricked the girls into wearing a cheerleader outfit. You saw that, right?" Akusero blushed, remembering his friend in a cheerleader outfit. He shook that thought off and went back to writing. *Funny, but not cool. I've heard a lot about you. I gotta say, I don't think you'll make it.*

Mineta's look of fear was replaced by a confused one. He tilted his head, expecting an answer from Akusero. *Do you really think the girls enjoy what you're doing to them? Deep down, do you really think it's okay?*

"I-I mean…"

*Look, man, I'm not gonna judge you on watching whatever porn there is on your computer but come on, keep your hands to yourself. Do heroes grope anyone? Is it cool to do it? This isn't anime, dude, and you're no Jiraiya.*

"It's not like-"

*I'm not asking you to stop being a pervert. I'm asking you to stop being a creep. Learn what lines you can't cross. Seriously, I never get why people start acting like murder-bitches the moment they see you. You need more help than actual harm. So please, don't make me or anyone beat some sense into you because you can't control yourself. You're gonna have to stop this before you do something you regret. Can you promise me that?*

Mineta thought about it for a minute. Akusero does have a point. Being a pervert is fine but it's best to keep it to porn and hentai and not real life. He faced the student with a cloth mask. "I'll try."

Both of them got out of the restroom and went back to the classroom. The class hasn't started yet but they were close. Everyone noticed that Monoma was missing. Just as they were about to ask about it, Aizawa-sensei entered the classroom, no longer having any bandages.

"If any of you asked, Monoma has been transferred to the General Studies Course. Reasons are not doing well in the Sports Festival, and not fixing his attitude. He won't be returning to the hero course until he learns to fix his act. The same could happen to all of you, even the ones who have recently transferred," Aizawa glanced at both Shinso and Izuku, a subtle warning. Shinso gulped but dared to glance back. Izuku does not care. It's not as if he actually wanted to be here. He's undercover.

"Now, for the topic at hand." Aizawa took the remote on his desk and clicked a button on it. The whiteboard opened up to reveal a TV in the middle which showed Izuku's face on it. If Sensei hasn't altered his appearance, they would have identified him a lot quicker. Good thing the black hair, loss of freckles, and red eyes made sure that the heroes won't be getting any clues until it's too late.

"What we've got here is failure to communicate. Some men, you just can't reach," Aizawa tapped a button on the remote again showing another picture of Izuku with the League of Villains during their bank heist. He was the only one not wearing a mask, instead going with sunglasses. The thread on his mouth stitches coloured gold.

"So, you get what we had here, last week," Photos of teenagers hospitalized, being part of the revenge play of Izuku Midoriya. "Which is the way he wants it. Well, he gets it. I don't like it, any more than you do."

"Sir, what does this have to do with our lesson for today?" Iida raised his hand while asking his question.

"A grim reminder of what happens when someone has been used as nothing more than a punching bag and a stepping stone for the rest of their lives. Who we have here is someone known as 'Izuku Midoriya'. He's quirkless. You can guess how that affected his life." Izuku rolled his eyes. He was over it. He just never met the right people. In front of him, Bakugou lowered his head subtly, no one but him noticed that. "What I'm saying here class is that if you treat someone past their limit, they will break. They will do things no one would think they would. Look what we have here now. He pulled off arguably one of the most memorable heists in this era. In a world where bank heists are almost impossible to pull off with so many heroes around, these group of lunatics that are probably in their teens and 20's managed to rob one of the most secure banks in Japan and was able to invade this school."

"After that, he went after some old classmates, including Bakugou, who was attacked at the USJ." All eyes fell upon Bakugou. Judging for the look on their faces, Izuku knew that they were starting to connect the dots. While Izuku would have had no problem, he had a close up look of Bakugou trying to fix his act. Something that his other former classmates aren't doing. Was he gonna let that momentum ruined? No. He stood up and immediately wrote something on paper before showing it to class.

*I know what you're all thinking, but yes, he probably did some shitty things to this 'Izuku Midoriya' back in middle school. From what I've seen and heard, he already paid for it. He got attacked didn't he? Left him out of commission for some time? Right now, I haven't seen him do anything that he probably did back then. He's trying to fix up his act and own up to his mistakes like a true hero. He's not hiding it. None of you just asked about it, whatever he did. What I'm saying is, he's trying to be a better person than he was back then. A real hero wouldn't just kill that type of momentum, now would they?*

"Damn, I didn't know someone could just ramble on paper. Akusero got a point. We can't do something about it now because technically something has already been done," He shrugged, acknowledging that something has already been done in the form of the USJ incident. He agreed with Akusero that there's not much anyone could do about it now. "This explosive motherfucker just got shot multiple times and the shoot isn't even American. This 'Izuku Midoriya' took school shooting to a whole 'nother level. I think it's best that we just drop it and rarely bring it up, 'cause it's been settled. Well, it's settled the hard way, but it's settled."

"That being said, no matter how much you sympathize or empathize with him, he's a villain now. He had hurt policemen and crippled heroes. And now? He goes by Civil War, or rather, the second Civil War. Many claimed to be his successors but nobody has been as high profile and highly skilled as this. If anything, this kid is the true successor to Civil War. If you SEE HIM, report to a nearby hero IMMEDIATELY. Don't do anything stupid. Don't act rash. He will hurt you." His quirk activated at the last line as a warning to his students. Aizawa always knew whether he's able to disable someone's quirk. He knew for a fact that Akusero Bara was quirkless. What makes it odd is that his quirk is telling him that it turned something off Akusero. He fought the urge to narrow his eyes at the student before starting to walk towards the door.

"Today we're having hero training with me as your substitute. Apparently All Might is too busy crossing an old lady across the street to pay any mind on his job." Aizawa quipped, making a few students snort in amusement. Shinso and Izuku looked at each other, one is excited while the other was not worrying too much about what happens next.

* * *

Their costumes were just asking for more improvements. Shinso's were almost identical to Aizawa's costume except for the support gear and the goggles. Shinso was more or less going in with 'easy picking' labeled on him. Izuku didn't have it any better. Just to fuck with Tomura, who had questioned his fashion sense, he picked the suit that only worked in movies. That being, a simple white long-sleeve button-up shirt that is rolled up just below his elbows, a green-striped waistcoat over it, and a black necktie to finish the style. He also wore black dress pants and black running shoes that look like leather. He wore a full-face ballistic mask that resembles the 'Comedy' mask with the gold color, and a bowler hat to finish it off. "_Because fuck you, Tomura._"

Unlike Shinso, he's overloaded with guns. A simple shotgun in a modified quick draw holster on his left leg while his sniper rifle is strapped to his back. He also carries a bandolier filled with different types of bullets ranging from sticky to explosive. The one difference is that most of his bullets were rubber.

"Looking magnificent, monsieur." Aoyama complimented him. Akusero gave a thankful nod to the Frenchman. Mina was more…physical with her compliment, nudging him with her arm while doing those finger guns. _"…Is she flirting with me? A girl that isn't a creep like Toga is actually flirting with me? Holy shit!"_ Like an idiot, this villain-in-disguise fidgeted nervously around his pink friend. Good thing he's wearing a mask right now, because he's red.

_"I can't like someone on the enemy side! That's some shitty fanfic romance bullshit! Well, I mean, but…oh for fuck's sake."_ He looked helplessly at Shinso, who grinned slyly before walking away. "_That bitchy traitor, well, I mean, look who's talking, but still._"

Mina, however, saw something else. She did not expect Akusero to be that tone with his muscles. His suit was a tight fit and she could barely just see those biceps. _"HOW CAN HE BE CUTE AND MUSCLY?!"_

**Conclusion: These two idiots are romance-challenged. One never talked to a girl like the loser he is, and the other only read romance novels and manga and never actually dated anyone, lying as easily as she breathed like a Youtuber saying Raid Shadow Legends is the most ambitious RPG of 2019.**

"If all of you are done socializing, let's get right onto it. Instead of the usual duos, let's see how you all handle yourselves alone." Collectively audible groans were instantly silenced by their homeroom teacher's glare. Picking two names out of the box, he called out the first two to fight inside a building.

"By the way, treat each other like villains. The one to capture the other first wins. First up, Shoto Todoroki versus Akusero Bara." The half-and-half hero-in-training lit up as he was given a chance to pay back the boy who made him lose at the first round of the Sports Festival. He stared at the teen who calmly glanced back. Shoto could not sense any concern coming from the quirkless former General Studies student. _"I'll put you in your place to prove my ice's superiority. That loss at the Sports Festival was a fluke. Now, you're alone with me."_

Akusero glanced at the student he was supposed to find, only to see the boy staring at him intensely. _"Don't tell me he's still angry about the Sports Festival? Come on, all is fair in the first part."_ He shook his head, willing to give this boy a 'rematch'.

Akusero(Izuku) was chosen to be the defender in the building while Shoto Todoroki was chosen to be the attacker. He suspected the student would just freeze the entire building, thinking it would be too easy. Fortunately for him, his sniper rifle was upgraded so that it could have an assault rifle mode. _"But first…"_

He pulled out his grappling hook and shot up the ceiling, pulling him upward just as ice covered the entire building. He let go at the last second, leaving his grappling hook frozen. That was the only time he'll need it anyway. He activated his rifle to be on assault mode as he readied himself.

_"Showtime."_

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Motherfucker could cripple and kill people all he wants, but he can't actually turn down someone in need. At least, when they're not his target or not in his way.**

**Yes, his temporary "Hero Suit" is based on the cliche of people thinking Villain Deku would actually have the fashion sense of wearing a nice suit. Bitch please, this motherfucker wore a shirt with that says 'Shirt' on him. Y'all overestimating his fashion sense. But that's just my take on the matter. Anyway, hoped you like this chapter.**


	14. Grudge Match and other stuff

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

"You think some quirkless guy could beat Todoroki?" Kaminari asked Shinso, who was next to him. The teen with eternal eye bags shrugged in an uncaring manner. "I mean, if he kicked that Bakugou's ass at the Sports Festival, I don't see how he couldn't beat Todoroki."

"Or his lazy ass gives up." Mina said, amused of watching Akusero try to lay down on ice only to immediately stand up, slightly shaking. "Is he a genius or an idiot?"

"In DnD terms, he invested in knowledge but not in wisdom." Shinso concluded. He usually plays with a mirror he bought from the mall. "You play DnD, Shinso?"

"Yeah."

"Who do you play it with."

"A mirror, Mina."

"Oh…" They stopped the conversation and continued watching their friend face the apparent second strongest in class.

* * *

_"Good job, Izuku, you got too curious and laid down on the ice. It doesn't matter too much, we got time to set it up."_ His original setup got frozen by Todoroki, but that's fine. He's not too much in a hurry. He did stick that tracker to the cold guy so he'd know where he is. Right now, Todoroki was on the third floor and he's on the fourth. He wouldn't have to worry about his fire either. From what he sees, the guy never uses it. He can't be too carefree though. This guy is still no slouch with his ice.

_"Hmm, would the angle be right if I stick it here?"_

Todoroki was clueless about how Akusero avoided his ice. The former General Studies course student defeated him on the FIRST event of the Sports Festival. He will never forget that. He will never forgive that. He was defeated by a nobody in front of his damn father. It angers him. He does not care about the villain Aizawa talked about. He could easily freeze that wannabe villain if he could.

_"He's probably frozen somewhere here. I just need to find him and tie him with the capture tape."_

***DID YOU KNOW, A CROCODILE CAN'T CHEW, HENCE THE USE OF IT'S INFAMOUS DEATH ROLL?*** Todoroki jumped at the sudden sound and froze the source of the noise. He turned around to see that it was a simple cassette recorder. He groaned in annoyance.

_"He's not taking me seriously. That damned gunman."_

***DID YOU KNOW THAT ACCORDING TO ABRAHAM MASLOW, THE MOST BASIC NEEDS FOR A HUMAN BEING ARE FOOD, WATER, SLEEP, AND SEX?*** Another cassette recorder made him jump in shock again. He noticed that many of them were taped to the walls and ceiling.

_"How many of them does he have?!"_ Todoroki walked through the hall of the building, slowly learning from the 'Did You Know' facts that his opponent left for him. He couldn't take any more of it after that hallway of annoyance. Akusero was clearly mocking him.

***DID YOU KNOW… bzzt… SHOW… bzztt… TOE… bzzt… TOAD… bzztt… OR… bzztt… OKI… bzzt… IS ONE… bzztt… BIG… wvlilclockybzztt… bzzt... BITCH... bzztt***

That last one seemed odd to him. There was no way his name could be said in English without… a person manipulating the cassette recorder! He turned around just in time to see a rifle butt hitting him in the face. That wasn't enough to knock him out. He sent out another wave of ice towards the attacker. He walked over to the ice block but he could not spot Akusero in the ice.

***Behind you…*** He turned around quickly only to spot another cassette recorder. He suddenly felt the barrel of a rifle touching the back of his head. Akusero got him again. He raised his hand in surrender. _"Once he pulls out the capture tape and tries to tie me up, then I'll freeze hi-"_

His thought process wasn't finished as Akusero fired the sniper rifle to the back of his head anyway. If it was an actual bullet, he would have been dead. He fell to the ground, unconscious and leaving him open for Akusero to tie up.

_"Even if this guy tries to freeze me, I would have fired at him regardless. He could have done that to force a draw. Hell, using his fire might make me back away by instinct and then he freezes while I'm wide open. Dabi was right. This guy does hate using his own quirk. What a cunt."_ Izuku never felt more insulted than he is with the very idea of Todoroki refusing to use his fire because of daddy issues. _"He should have been thankful for getting that strong quirk. I never had a good life either. This special snowflake really thought he had it the worst."_

Izuku shook his head as their homeroom teacher announced the winner. He had to carry the sad, unconscious fool back to the observation room and lay him down on the makeshift bed the ponytail girl created. He noted her as another potential threat for any future invasions Tomura wants to do. He can't write down any notes about his classmates right now since that would draw too many parallels between him and his real self. He's not having his cover blown by his curiosity. _"Guess I'll just watch them carefully for now."_

"Next up is…Acid Queen and Creati."

_"What type of name is Creati?"_ Well, Izuku can't judge that much. His 'hero name' is Mundy. After the character from that old shooter game. Always a classic. He would have gone with 'Civil War' but that's already his villain codename. _"This is gonna be an interesting fight. But first…"_

_bohemianSubterfuge[BS] has opened a memo on board REVOLUTION_

BS: How do I ask someone out?

_touchyTouchy_ _responded to the memo_

TT: what

TT: don't ask me

TT: you know I'm bad with girls

_hemoglobinAddiction responded to the memo_

HA: Well, first, you gotta make them bleed, Izu-kun.

HA: Funny how you would ask on board about asking me out.

BS: Not you, Toga.

HA: :(

_hackerMan responded to the memo_

HM: Well, it's dependent on who you wanna ask out, mate.

HM: You just need to be upfront for the energetic type.

HM: And you REALLY need to sound genuine to the shy type.

HM: Don't worry too much about it.

HM: You're a decent person outside of… well, the shootings, Izuku.

BS: You really think so, Paul?

HM: Yeah, mate. Just stay confident.

TT: don't get too attached or that will cause a few problems

TT: well, I guess it's too late to say that

TT: good luck

TT: and wear a condom

BS: Screw you, Tomura.

_bohemianSubterfuge closed the memo_

* * *

Mina was very excited about finally using the new moves she learned from Slime King. The only problem would be Momo creating something to counter her. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Momo being the smartest person in class. All Mina needs right now is to think outside the box.

_"What would Akusero do? For some odd reason, he always finds a way against all odds despite his situation…"_ She admired him for that. He had a lot of odds stacked against him since he was four yet he always kept moving forward. It's as if almost nothing could stop him short of All Might himself.

"What to do…? Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." She nonchalantly waved her own thoughts off. Truth be told, she is nervous facing against a genius. _"If anything, I'm sure Momo already made some acid-proof equipment."_

"Why did Aizawa pair me up with heeerrrrr?!" She complained to herself. She felt a bit guilty, knowing that heroes were supposed to fight against the odds and she's complaining like a kid. It can't be helped. She continued forward into the building.

**FWOOOSH**

She audibly gulped as she stood there in shock of what just flew past her. She turned around to see that it was a tranquilizer dart.

_"A TRANQUILIZER?!" _Panic went inside her thoughts when she saw how big the needle was. It looks more like it's reserved for a bigger animal. She looked around, seeing if there's any more traps. She sighed to herself. "Okay, fuck this."

She started melting her way through the building, dissolving wall after wall in every room, trying to find Momo. There were traps in every room from arrows to bear traps to the old rope tricks and never forget the occasional tripwire. _"How many traps did she set up? When did she find the time to do this?"_

She opened the door to the next room to see Momo directly in front of her, manning a cannon and about to shoot. Mina gasped as she jumps back to use her acid as the cannon fired.

"**ACID VEIL!**" She summoned a wall of acid from her hands, completely dissolving the cannonball before it could even reach her. She then glared at Momo, a little angry. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"That cannonball was made out of rubber. Apologies for making it look real." The genius student explained as she summoned a bo staff. "Apologies for this, too. This staff is specially designed to resist your acid."

_"Is she still pissed about her sucky internship with Uwabami?_" Mina wondered while dodging swing after swing of Momo's attacks. "What's got you in a bother, Momo?"

"Nothing, in particular, I assure you. I'm only frustrated." Momo answered while taking another swing. As she said, the acid just dripped off the undamaged bo staff. Mina have very little chance against her as long she doesn't let the pink girl get close.

"If this is about the internship-"

"I was completely outclassed in the Sports Festival," Momo told her before she could even finish her sentence. "You must think I'm a weakling who only got in because of my parent's money, don't you? Don't you all?"

Mina was bewildered by this revelation. She didn't think of her that way. Well, she hoped nobody did. It just so happens that Kendo was the more experienced fighter. "What? I didn't even think of it like that!"

"I got in on recommendations as opposed to the traditional entrance exams. People are likely to think of it like that."

"No one in our class thinks any lesser of you!" She dodged another swing while trying to reason with her friend. She had no idea that loss at the Sports Festival would actually get to Momo. "Momo, it's just one loss. You think it's the end of the world for you if you lose once?"

"For a hero, it is!" Her next swing hit the wall, leaving a dent on it. Her eyes widened in horror on what she almost did to Mina. She shook off that thought and gritted her teeth. "Even worse, I wasted my time on that internship when Uwabami only taught me something as useless as how to be a sellout. I don't want to be a model, I want to be a hero!"

Mina threw more acid, slowly developing a plan on how to stop Momo. She could turn Momo's type of strategy against her. Well, it's loosely based on Momo's strategy. "It's just the Sports Festival! You made it to the final event! Not a lot of the hero course made it that far this year, but you did!"

"But it wasn't enough! We both know that. I never got the chance to prove myself to everyone that I could fight." One sweep was all it took to make Mina trip and stumble onto her back. Momo held her bo staff close to Mina's face. "Yield."

"I'm sorry, Momo." Mina sighed, feeling a little guilty. She pointed at Momo's feet and the latter's eyes followed it. It widened as she realized the floor she's standing on is getting dissolved from the acid coming from Mina's feet. She fell through the floor and landed hard. Mina landed on top of her and quickly tied her up with the capture tape.

"**Acid Queen wins. Get back here.**" Aizawa announced through their earpiece, sounding bored.

"I don't think you're weak, Momo. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I mean, Akusero used his wits to win. You're smarter than him. What makes you think you couldn't do the same? Even better, you got a good quirk to back it up for you." She held her hand out to her friend.

"But what if I-"

"Shush, we're still first years." She shushed Momo down, earning a laugh from her friend. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"Alright next up is, uuuuhhhh, Chargebolt vs Who's Joe." He pointed at Kaminari and Shinso.

"OH RIGHT! THIS WILL BE EASY!" Kaminari exclaimed while Shinso rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you really should be careful about jinxing yourself." Jiro told him but Kaminari waved her off. "Eh, I'll end it with a shock!"

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

* * *

"Hey, fag."

"What did you just call me-" Kaminari's eyes went blank and his arms fell to his sides. Shinso shrugged and tied the capture tape around the student's wrist. "Gotcha."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Special Attack Zone**

* * *

Shinso's Special Attack:

**Hey, [Insert Slur Here]**\- A special attack where Shinso calls the target a random slur which would be enough to make them react in shock or disgust.

Mina's Special Attack:

**Acid Veil**\- She creates a makeshift wall of acid that dissolves any physical long-range attacks coming to her or her allies.

Izuku's Special Attack:

**Explosive** **Ammo**\- He uses bullets so explosive, it can rip anyone's limbs off if they do not have proper protection or defense based quirk. The very same thing that blew off Stain's arm.

* * *

**Here's your new chapter, friends.**


	15. Dating the Pink Thing

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

"And that's how you destroy dorks. Thanks for coming to my TEDTalk." Shinso dragged a still brainwashed Kaminari into the observing room, much to the amusement of everyone. Aizawa glanced at the brainwasher and Shinso understood what his mentor meant. He snapped his finger and Kaminari was no longer brainwashed. "Wha- wait, what?!"

"So, how easy was it, Kaminari?" Jiro slyly asked the electric student, who sighed in defeat. Shinso shrugged and left before he had to hear those two's conversation. _"It's bloody obvious. Like the other two idiots I know of."_

The rest of the training went on as usual with Izuku taking down some mental notes about everyone's quirks. He hasn't been paying attention to the Sports Festival. He was intrigued by a few of them. Uraraka, for example, managed to beat Shoji, who had a much bigger build than her, with a single touch. Mineta put a stop on Satou's barrage of punches with his sticky balls. Asui made the ground too slippery, causing Iida to slip and fall.

_"They all have cool quirks."_ He had time to fawn on something incredible in his mind. He didn't want to make it too obvious, among other things. Izuku was a known quirk nerd, so he better keep that analysis to himself. Now, for the main thing. He waited outside the girl's changing room after changing quickly. Luckily for him, Mina was the last to go out, walking with Tooru. He tapped her shoulder and gently pulled her aside while showing her a note.

*Will you go out with me?* He wasn't looking her way, but he's already embarrassed himself enough with this one. He took a peek to see Mina covering her mouth with her hands in shock, also blushing. The next thing that followed was Tooru's squeal of joy that alerted Class 1A.

"W-What happened?" Momo and the rest of the class came running at them only to see what was happening. Izuku quickly lowered the paper before he could embarrass himself further. "HA! You owe me 5000 yen, Shinso!"

Shinso scowled at the invisible girl before pulling out his wallet and giving her the money. He sighed in exasperation before smirking at the two. "All right, Akusero asked Mina out. Now, we only have to wait for the answer, but I think we should leave them alone for this one."

"Hey, come on, I wanna see-" Kaminari once again fell for Shinso's brainwashing. The purple-haired boy shook his head apologetically. "Sorry about this, but let's go."

The students nodded and went away leaving the Shinso, Tooru, and the other two. "Well, they're gone. Good luck." The two also left Mina and Izuku alone.

"Akusero…" Mina said softly while smiling. Izuku didn't know why he flinched when she said that. He would have preferred her calling him his real name, but that would mean blowing his cover. He wrote down another sentence.

*I'm not gonna pressure you on going out with me. This is all up to you."

"I'll go out with you."

*Well, I tried.* He showed her the sentence before he starts walking away. She rolled her eyes playfully and counted down from five. When the last finger went down, his head shoots up in realization and turns back at her. Her arms are spread, waiting for him. He didn't waste time to hug her.

"So, where are we going for a date?" Izuku choked when she asked that, causing her to giggle. He wrote down a note and showed it to her. *Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far.* Reading it caused her to laugh loudly.

"Ehem," Mina stopped laughing and was surprised by a familiar gruff voice behind her. She slowly turned around to see Aizawa glaring at them. "You can do this OUTSIDE of school. Now, go."

The two skittered away as Aizawa narrows his eyes on the silent student that was transferred to his class. He noticed the way that boy glares at All Might, as if the symbol of peace had done something to him. It wouldn't be much of an issue if it weren't for the fact that the boy also glared at Toshinori Yagi, who was All Might's alter ego. _"Something is going on about that kid…"_

* * *

"Looking as sharp as you can be, mate." Paul gave him the finger guns, approving of his look. Dabi was indifferent to the situation while Toga gave him a jealous pout. She would have went after Mina if it weren't for Tomura threatening to disintegrate her on the spot for doing so. Tomura himself pocketed a condom in one of his back pockets but Izuku quickly pulled it out and placed it back on the table.

He looked at himself in the mirror, having borrowed one of Kurogiri's suits. A green, button-up, long sleeve shirt under a black vest along with a black necktie. Close to his joke hero suit, but it would look great on his date. On his hand were a pair of scissors as he stared directly at his stitches.

"Hey, nobody's stopping you from cutting off those mouth stitches, bro." Tomura placed his hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Izuku nodded, knowing he could always stitch his mouth shut again after the date.

***Snip***

Threads fell on the floor as he opened his mouth widely for the first time in a year. Paul quickly grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Izuku. The formerly mute teen drank all of the water from the glass. "My voice isn't that hoarse, right?"

* * *

Here they were, in a fancy restaurant that he spent days asking Sensei to book them in. It was only out of gratitude for taking care of Tomura and his reward for a successful heist that Sensei booked them in a good restaurant. Even better, he also paid for it. All of it. The car ride with Tomura in his disguise driving them to the restaurant weren't too awkward. Aside from the crash course on sex ed, which he would have punched Tomura for if it weren't for the fact that he was the one driving. He dropped them off in front of the restaurant before driving off.

"Wow, you do know how to make a first date memorable," Mina stared with her mouth agape at the entrance of the restaurant. She was wearing a purple dress that complements her looks and heels that helped make her just as tall as Izuku. Not that he's complaining. "You sure you can afford this, Akusero?"

He nodded confidently as he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her in. The host at the desk noticed them quickly as they began flipping through the pages of a reservation book. "Akusero Bara, I presume?"

He nodded again in response. "Your father paid in advance for every expense you might make in this fancy place, so long as you behave properly. Is she your date?"

"Yeah, I'm his date."

"Well, at least you have good taste when it comes to romance." The waiter quipped while leading them to their booth. It's mostly isolated from the rest of the tables, but that's how they would like it anyway. "So your stepdad is paying for everything?"

*Yeah, some sort of reward for making it to the hero course.* He showed the note to her. That part was mostly true. If he were, to tell the truth, it would ruin the date and blow his cover. She nodded thoughtfully before reaching out and patting his head, causing him to purr. "I never really congratulated you for making it but I heard from Shinso that you enjoy headpats."

He cursed Shinso for discovering his craving for headpats and approval. It felt nice nonetheless. He looked at her with a little bit of guilt and wrote down a sentence on his notebook. *I need to tell you the truth, Mina.*

Her smile was replaced by a confused yet curious stare. She lifted her eyebrow in a questioning manner, waiting for his answer. "I regained my ability to talk for a month now." He answered, this time, talking for real.

Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It wasn't too rough nor was it too smooth. It was too normal. She stifled a giggle while her date glanced at her with exasperation. "This was a big reveal and you just laughed?"

"Pfft, I mean, that voice. It's so basic!"

"I thought you'd be mad at me for keeping this from you." He shot back at her. She waved her hand and shook her head. "Why would I be mad at someone who just got their ability to talk again? Seriously, Akusero, I'm not mad. I was just caught off guard by how basic your voice is." She could barely contain her laughter and soon enough, Izuku joined in, chuckling at himself.

"Man, I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not, Akusero. If you were an idiot, you wouldn't have stood a chance against Todoroki. Now, about that cloth mask of yours." She pointed at the black mask that still covers his mouth. Izuku sweated nervously as he explained his lie. "Well, the villain who did cut off my tongue did more damage than you think…"

Slowly, he removed the mask, revealing his scars. Most of it was from his stitches. He would reapply them later but now wouldn't be the time. If it weren't for his disguised appearance courtesy of Sensei's appearance changing quirk, he would have been identified quickly as the villain, Civil War.

"Yeah, I… well, I'm not too confident about my scars." He admitted. This is one of the few truths he told Mina. The other one being that he does have a crush on her. He was still surprised that she felt mostly the same feelings. The waiter set down the main course as the two began eating.

"Hey, I'm not gonna judge you for what that villain did to you. I mean, look at me! I look like an alien! Sometimes, I don't know if my former classmates were serious or joking about them hiding their brains from me! Besides, I think those scars show how tough you are for not letting that trauma get to you. Well, that or you got over it." Mina reassured him that the scars won't be a problem. That's another problem off the hook. The last one would be addressed later after they eat the main dish.

After finally getting served the desserts, they were still talking a lot. Izuku was slightly relieved that he could talk again. He's starting to realize that maybe stitching his mouth close was petty but it was now his trademark. Now, back to the last problem. "I can't tell them that I can talk yet."

"What? Why?" Mina asked while munching down on her ice cream. He internalized his guilt of lying to her but it had to be done. This wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for Bakugou being in the same class as him. His former friend would have recognized his voice right away and become suspicious. "Oh, uh, I wanted to surprise them at Training Camp! You know, like, hey, I can talk now. My stepdad did find a doctor that could regenerate my tongue."

Lying left a bad taste in his mouth. He never lost his tongue in the first place. That's what he made everybody believed. _"Maybe if I met her earlier, things would have been different."_

Things would have been different for him. Maybe he wouldn't be a villain, hell maybe he'd even be in UA's Support Course dating someone from the Hero Course. There were endless possibilities. He shook his head as he made those 'What ifs' disappear. This is the path he chose. One of the more brutal yet effective ways to change society for the better. He and Tomura will destroy this all and change everything for the better. This Hero Society created by All Might won't be relevant anymore after they're done.

For now, however, he allowed himself to make a mistake and fall in love with one of the enemy. His mind went back to what's in front of him.

"You'll start talking for real at Training Camp? Okay, then, Akusero. Whatever floats your boat. Just know that I'll be there to help you out!" She said gleefully while giving him a thumbs up. Like a grim reminder, guilt once again plagued his mind. Training Camp will be the week he shows everyone in UA his true colors. He doesn't want to break her heart. He had to say something now.

"Hey, Mina."

"Yeah, Akusero?"

"Just know that, whatever happens at Training Camp, I love you." He admitted while looking away from her, blushing furiously. She returned his words with a bigger blush.

"W-Where did that come from, Akusero?" She blurts out. She doesn't mind it at all. In fact, she also does like him. The way he said it confused her even more.

He's gonna hate himself for whatever will happen during Training Camp. That is, if he passes the final exams. He's confident enough to know that he'll probably pass it with no problems. From what he heard from Class 1B, it's going to be robots. After eating their dessert and talking some more, they decided it was time to leave. They walked out of the restaurant, holding hands.

"So, how did it go?" A voice called out to them from behind. Izuku and Mina turned around to spot Shinso and Tooru together. "Huh, how long have you guys been here?"

"Oh, Tooru invited me to stalk both of you on your date, Mina." Shinso bluntly explained while Tooru probably covered his mouth. "Oh, nothing, we just happened to walk by. Forget what Shinso said, he was joking!"

*...Right.* Izuku showed the note to them while rolling his eyes. "Hey, we just wanted to see how your lunch went anyway. So, safe to say that you're official?"

The two nodded timidly. Shinso nodded before pulling Tooru away. "When did those two get close?" Izuku whispered to Mina, who shrugged. Izuku escorted her back to her house right at the gate. She kissed him on the cheek before entering her house. He stood there for a second, blushing, before shaking it off.

_"Just need to do the final exams and we'll be okay. Just shoot some robots and we're good."_

* * *

**The Day of the Final Exams…**

* * *

"And so, the last match would be Katsuki Bakugou and Akusero Bara against All Might."

_"SHIT!"_

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed this filler chapter. I'm not too good in romance, but eh, could have been worse.**


	16. The Final Exams Arc Speedrun

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

Right before that disaster, here are the Akusquad in their study session right before the final exams. Akusquad being Shinso, Akusero(Izuku), Tooru, and Mina. While Izuku was busy teaching them the English language and literature., which Shinso found ironic, because as of now, he only knew that Akusero can't talk.

*And that's why I think Romeo and Juliet is just a bunch of horny and stupid teenagers. I admire Shakespeare for showing us how stupid we can be in the face of love.* Izuku **(Class 1C Midterms 2/20)** taped his note to the wall as a reminder for everyone. He hoped Shinso wouldn't mind since this is his friend's house.

"Preach, you bastard. Love at first sight is complete bullshit." Shinso **(Class 1C Midterms 4/20)** raised a cup of apple juice as if it was a cup of beer and drank it. Mina **(Class 1A Midterms 19/20) **was thinking deeply on Akusero's essay and Tooru **(Class 1A Midterms 16/20)**, as usual, was unreadable.

Izuku lightly tapped Mina with a rolled-up test paper to make her focus again. Math was her weakest point while it's his strongest. He discovered that his Accuracy Quirk given to him by All For One could be amplified by an advanced knowledge in Physics and Geometry to help with the angles of shots and calculating the wind drag. It's only a given that he studies hard on those subjects. He wonders if the first Civil War ever knew that.

"Ow!"

*That was a gentle tap, Mina!*

"If that was a gentle tap, I'm not even gonna ask what a punch feels like!" She rubbed her head, still not over getting how getting hit by a piece of paper can hurt that much.

*Oi, I would never hurt youuu.* Izuku screwed up the last line. He knew what was coming at Training Camp. No matter what he does, he will end up hurting her and himself. The best he could do was soften the blow. He can't help but blame himself for falling for this dweeb.

"The next thing you'll write is that you won't hurt me outside of Hero Training." Mina pointed at him accusingly and he stared at her with wide eyes like a deer in the headlights. He looked back down on his sentence, erased it, and gave a new response.

*Fair play.*

"You know me, babe." She winked at him flirtatiously, causing him to go red. He hid his face behind his notebook.

"You took down Todoroki in a 1v1 but you can't even maintain eye contact with your girlfriend? C'mon Akusero, that's pathetic." Shinso teased his friend, causing him to hide his face deeper into the notebook.

"On the side note, you wouldn't mind helping me with the Modern Arts Class, Hitoshi?" Tooru asked Shinso, causing Mina and Izuku to gawk at her, confusing the invisible girl. "…What? Something on my face?"

"When did you two get on the first name basis?" Mina asked curiously, giving her friend a sly smile. Tooru quickly understood the message and gave away a motion that looked like she was waving both her arms. It's really hard to tell what the invisible girl was trying to do.

"What? No. We just don't like to be the third wheel to your relationship." Shinso answered quickly before Mina could try anything funny. Izuku could care less whether his friends were dating or not. It's none of his business.

"Besides, Tooru got the hots for Ojiro," Shinso followed up with his statement. They couldn't see it, but they heard a loud smack after he said that. Shinso remained unfazed as his hair was somehow messed up. "Ow."

"J-Jerk!"

*You're playing wingman for Tooru?*

"Yeah. I got a feeling Ojiro doesn't trust me that much. Might as well help both of these two as a token of goodwill." Shinso shrugged before going back to whatever he was studying at the moment. After the short talk, they all went back to studying, with Izuku lecturing Mina for the entire time, much to the girl's relief.

* * *

**_Back to the _****_exams but not quite yet…_**

* * *

_"I REGRET A LOT OF THINGS!"_ Mina thought to herself as she ran away from the wrecking ball, alongside her partner, Kaminari. They were paired against the Principal. Akusero told her not to underestimate the rat. Kaminari, being Kaminari, did the exact thing Akusero told them not to do. The rat now has access to a wrecking ball. If Mina is accurate with her time, she was sure they have ten minutes left. Enough time to mentally prepare herself for a technique she has been training with.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Kaminari yelled beside her while covering his head. She didn't remember him being this unreliable, but she already knew how to buy enough time for themselves.

***THUD***

The two heard the wrecking ball break another building. The sound felt too close for comfort as Mina prepared her most corrosive acid. If Aizawa wants them to think this through, then she will have to do that heavy lifting.

"Kaminari, can you signal Nezu that we're here?" Mina asked her partner. Kaminari looked at her as if she had gone insane, looking like he's not willing to do it.

"Are you CRAZY?!"

"I got a plan. Trust me," She glared at him firmly, reassuring him that everything is going to be okay. Kaminari looked like he wanted to cry but he held that back in favor of using his electricity to create a bright signal. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW!"

Kaminari followed her instructions quickly as the deadliest acid that she could create start dripping out of her entire body. She prayed her suit would keep up, but there's no time. The wrecking ball broke through just in time for her to create an acid armor that looked like a deadly plush toy.

"**ACID MAN**!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she closed her eyes. She waited for the wrecking ball to completely obliterate her but nothing happened. Mina opened her eyes and saw Kaminari staring at her in amazement. She quickly checked if her clothes are still intact, and it's safe to say that they are. She didn't waste any time as she signaled Kaminari to follow her to the gate, melting through walls until they both reached the end.

"**Acid Queen and Chargebolt have passed their exams!**" The robot announced as they passed the great. They excitedly cheered for themselves, managing to power through the Principal's mind games. With Tooru and Shoji taking care of Snipe, Mina only has to worry about Akusero and Shinso's respective examinations.

* * *

He tried every joke in the book. The dad jokes, the bad jokes, the cat puns, the hero puns, hell, even Amy Schumer jokes, but as he expected, it wasn't that funny. Now he had to resort to Yo Mama jokes.

"Yo Mama is like a chicken, cocks fly in and out!" He said as he desperately got out of the way of Ms. Joke's kick. He secretly cursed Aizawa for bringing her in as the secret tester. She did not laugh at any of his jokes that he offered. Unlike the others, he had to face this exam alone since his quirk is too effective to be used in a 2v1 situation. It all fell to insults that doesn't even hurt that much.

"Don't make me say the N-Word!" He warned her, only to receive a punch to the face. _"Okay, that didn't work."_

He thought about any possible weaknesses that he could exploit. Her combat abilities were almost on par with Aizawa's, who was better than him and Akusero. He had to find anything else. Luckily enough, his internship with them provided him with a topic that he'd use as a last resort.

"Must be hard to keep your mouth shut for so long, don't you think, Ms. Joke?" He dodged another punch and landed on a tree branch. He continued talking. "I don't mean the exam, I'm talking about your crush on Eraserhead."

She stopped for a split second before continuing with her attacks. It was at that moment that Shinso knew that he got her attention. Even if she does have her mask on, he knew she's biting her lip to keep her mouth shut. "Come on, it's really obvious. You got a crush on him just from looking at it. Why else do you always ask those marriage jokes? It's as if you wanna marry him for real!"

"I mean, rumors said that he's with one of the Pussycats. I'm leaning hard on Mandalay." He smiled in the last sentence, causing Ms. Joke to become more aggressive. _"Just a few more lines and she's done for. Good thing the Pussycats were the first thing that came to my mind."_

"Think about it! Mandalay became a single mother after her nephew got orphaned! She took him in and was hoping to give him a father figure. Do the math, what does Aizawa-sensei like? Cats. What is Mandalay's theme? Cats. He's a cat guy. Not to mention their **sex tape**." He emphasized his last phrase. He knew he won when her eyes widened on his last line.

"THEIR WH-?" Her arms fell limply to her sides as he caught her with his brainwashing. It's a good thing he didn't get caught in her Outburst Quirk. Laughing uncontrollably while trying to speak would be too hard. Then again, the teachers were ordered to hold back a lot. He placed the handcuffs on her, earning him the pass.

"**Who's Joe** **have passed their exam.**" He quickly released Ms. Joke from her brainwashing.

"Huh wha-?! SEX TAPE?!"

"It's not legit. Trust me, it's not legit. I just needed you to talk, Ms. Joke. What else can get you talking?" He slowly explained to her that a Mandalay and Eraserhead would be near impossible to upload on the internet, let alone actually happen. She blinked at him for a while before she starts laughing.

"HAHAHAHAAH! That's actually a good one, kid!" She slapped him hard in the back, making him yelp in pain. "Hahaha, yeah, sorry, for that slap. Don't joke about some sex tape again or your dead, hahaha!"

_"I wonder how Akusero is doing?"_

* * *

Izuku was not doing well. He was recently kneed in the abdomen by the Symbol of Peace himself, launching him into a building via a window. Was it painful? That question would have the same vibe as 'Is the Pope a Christian?'. Yes was the answer to both. A guaranteed yes is the answer.

His partner, Bakugou, wasn't doing too well either. They both agreed to fight while running away, but, All Might was just too fast for them, even when weighed down by special cuffs. They had to try different methods. Both his shotgun and Sniper Rifle was destroyed in a single punch. Even when he shot at All Might, the hero simply punched the bullet away.

"Oi, you still conscious?" Bakugou held out his hand and Izuku hesitantly accepted, still uncomfortable with this version of his old friend. "He broke two of your guns, huh? Figures. Save that handgun when we need it. Have this."

Bakugou grabbed two grenades from his belt and tossed it at him. Izuku caught it easily while taking a look at it. One was a normal hand grenade with Bakugou's sweat as the fuel while the other was a flashbang. "That quirk-like aim of yours goes well with grenades, right?"

Izuku nodded, sure that the accuracy quirk also works with grenades, albeit with some difficulties. The Symbol of Peace stood outside of the building, smiling at them. He was challenging them to step out of the building and either face him or run away.

"Heh, who knew one way to solve quirklessness is gun skills? I'm amazed you didn't let people push you down. I wish my… no, he wasn't really my friend if I treated him like shit. I wish Izuku just had a little more grit."

_"Boy, you don't know half of what you just said."_ Izuku thought to himself as he heard Bakugou. His grit was reborn when he joined the Resistance. He'll help Tomura change everything by destroying everything and building a new one. A world where people like them could live in peace along with everybody else.

Without warning, Bakugou blasted towards All Might, an explosion roaring to life from both his palms. "FLASHBANG!"

Izuku aimed and threw the flashbang, which exploded just above All Might's head. The Hero covered his eyes, giving Bakugou an opening to fire at him with a large explosion that came from both his gauntlets. The force pushed All Might back into a building, causing the entire structure to fall on him.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Bakugou yelled as the two made a break for it. "That'll hold him off for a while. I think we can make it to the- OOF!"

Bakugou was suddenly grabbed from behind, All Might, seemingly unharmed from Bakugou's attack. "**GOOD TRY, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!**"

All Might yanked Bakugou up in the air and slammed him to the ground with a body press. Still conscious, Bakugou kept firing barrages of explosion on All Might while screaming at his partner. "RUN! FORGET ABOUT ME! I GOT YOU! RUN!"

After hearing that act of self-sacrifice, he's not just going to leave his old friend for dead. _"Huh, you did change."_

Izuku took out his revolver and removed five of the rubber bullets, replacing it with real ones. There was only one rubber bullet and five live bullets in his revolver. He memorized which is which. He fired one bullet to catch All Might's attention. The hero, not knowing the bullets are now real, smiled at him. "**You think your rubber bullets can hurt me, Young Bara?**"

He didn't talk back. He doesn't have to talk back. All he needed was to act, and so he acted. He aimed his revolver on his right hand and fired the shot. Ignoring the agonizing pain of a bullet leaving a hole in his right hand, he showed the wound to All Might, whose eyes widened in shock.

"**YOUNG BARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**" The Symbol of Peace stood up leaving an unconscious Bakugou out for the grabs. Playing mind games, he aimed the gun first at All Might, and fired a warning shot, another live one. He never needed the two other live ones, since he knew the rubber bullets are next.

_"I know Aizawa-sensei told us to treat the teachers like real villains, but at the end of the day, a hero will still act when needed. And now? I need him to act on my bluff."_ He aimed his revolver, 'Live and Let Die, to his head and gave All Might the most suicidal look he could muster. The Symbol of Peace, not taking any chances on a possible suicide, rushed at him.

_"Gotcha."_ With luck and timing, he managed to catch All Might right in front of him. He quickly aimed his revolver at All Might's weak spot and fired point-blank. For the first time since that day All Might destroyed his dreams, the Symbol of Peace bled in front of him. The rubber bullet did not penetrate his weak spot, but it was close enough to feel like an actual bullet.

All Might, knelt in pain, clutching his weak spot while coughing out blood. That should leave the Symbol of Peace stunned for a long while. All Might's recovery wasn't the only time limit since he was also bleeding out from his self-inflicted bullet wound. Their handcuffs were destroyed long ago, courtesy of All Might, so he grabbed Bakugou's unconscious form and made a run for it to the gate.

He wasn't sure if he would make it, with the weight of an unconscious guy slowing him down, but he managed to pass out just as they passed the gate. He didn't hear any announcement and he wasn't sure if they passed or not. He just hoped for the best.

* * *

The students and the teachers stared at the screen in shock of what Akusero just did. They weren't shock by the fact that Akusero shot himself to get All Might's attention or the fact that he bluffed All Might with a suicide attempt. What truly left them in shock was the fact that a supposedly quirkless person made the Symbol of Peace bleed.

"N-No way…" Mineta muttered under his breath. They watched the medic bots take away the two final examinees to Recovery Girl.

"He just…"

"Well, isn't this surprising?" Principal Nezu couldn't help but find it odd that Akusero just knew which spot to hit All Might with. Certainly adds to Aizawa's suspicion, who was glaring at the screen. "Well, congratulations to those two for beating the odds. Give them my commendations, Eraserhead."

The exams were over but Aizawa's suspicion on Akusero continue to grow.

* * *

"HELL YEAH!" The League of Villains cheered upon hearing the good news from Izuku.

"Good job passing the exams, mate." Paul patted him on the back while raising his can of beer. Dabi raised his drink, Tequila Sunrise. Toga had tomato juice for her drink, while Tomura went with his usual Whiskey. Izuku himself had Milkshake. The newcomers, Compress, Twice, and Magne all had bourbon.

"GREAT JOB! **YOU SUCK!**"

"Good job, fellow villain."

"Congratulations on passing, honey."

"Yeah!" The other recruit, Spinner, weirded out both Paul and Izuku. The man with the lizard mutation wore a combination of their clothing. The lizard had threads on his mouth, which was taped on instead of actual stitches, had Paul's usual outfit, and guns similar to Izuku's. It's as if this guy is ripping off both of them.

Muscular brooded in the corner, smirking to himself. Mustard was busy polishing his own revolver while the final member, Moonfish, was apparently in one of Compress' ball containers. He was too dangerous to be let out. The TV turned on on its own to reveal the masked man known as 'Sensei'.

"Very well done, Izuku. Now, Kurogiri, would you mind transporting him to me? I have a reward that he might find useful." The Black Mist complied and quickly transported Izuku to All For One's location.

*_bzztt… what is it… bzztt… Sen-sen-sensei… bzztt*_

"Remember when Doctor Tsubasa took another one of your blood samples a week ago? He came with g-"

"GREAT NEWS!" The Doctor interrupted All For One, who was more amused than annoyed by the Doctor's enthusiasm.

"Your DNA has fully merged with Civil War's quirk factor, officially turning you into a quirked individual! Like most quirk users, you can now contain one last quirk. Of course, it can't be too powerful, or else, you'll end up like one of those Nomu." The Doctor explained while showing off a vial of his blood. That, however, gave Izuku and idea of what might happen next.

"Yes, Izuku, your guess is correct. I'll be giving you one final quirk."

_*bzztt… something… bzztt… useful for… wvlilclockybzztt… close combat… bzztt*_ He quickly replied using his cassette recorder.

"Something to compensate for your weakness? Smart as always. Consider this as a reward to your passing of the Final Exam, and hurting All Might really bad, as well as thanks for those quirk analysis notebooks. I'm sure the doctor would have a fun time duplicating those quirks." All For One held Izuku's head in his hand and transferred another quirk.

**Quirk: Remnant Decoy**

**Quirk Type: Emitter**

**When activated, upon movement, the user would leave a full-body clone of themselves that liquidizes instantly when hit. Can only be used twice per two hours.**

"Now, as I have explained…TAKE THIS!" All For One suddenly goes in for a punch. On reflex, Izuku activated his other quirk and left a full body clone on himself. Upon getting hit, the clone becomes liquidized. "A defensive quirk that is very useful in close combat. Be careful not to use it accidentally, since it also destroys any appearance alteration you have, including my appearance alteration quirk. Of course, that wouldn't matter anyway since Training Camp would be your last week in becoming associated with UA. I do hope you soften the blow with that girl you are dating, I'm sure it will hurt her."

Izuku flinched when All For One mentioned Mina. He didn't forget about her, but he also doesn't want to think about it right now. He bowed his head to thank All For One for another quirk. "Oh, and one last thing, I don't blame you for becoming attached to someone who you might consider an enemy. Trust me, my brother was precious to me as well. You should end this before it ruins your focus. Then again, it's up to you."

And with that last piece of advice, Kurogiri transports him back to the bar.

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**There ya go. So yeah, Izuku gets two quirks in this Villain AU. Only two. Nothing else. It will never go beyond two. Anyway, training camp arc will be next so I hope all of you enjoy this one.**


	17. Camp Invasion Prelude

**Chapter 17:**

**I haven't been completely honest with you guys. **

**Here's the truth: The only reason I made this story is so I have an excuse to write about a Villain AU where they rob banks every now and then. Hell, even kidnap and ransom some random politicians or CEOs. Just different types of heists and guns and shit.**

* * *

"A-Akusero, how could you…" Mina felt betrayed. Her friend, no, her boyfriend, was never on her side. To think he would act this malicious. Whatever the relationship they had in the first place, was flushed down the toilet, burnt, and the ashes were scattered in the most polluted oceans. "Please, tell me you're not actually going to…"

*I'm sorry, Mina.* Izuku felt remorse for what he's about to do. He didn't want to do this. Not to her. Not to his friends. Forcing himself to stop hesitating any further, he set down the plus-four card. *That's a plus-four from Shinso, Tooru, Mineta, and Me. Sixteen cards, Mina. I'm so sorry.*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mina cried out while accidentally melting her own cards. Her grief was immeasurable. This has to be the end. This is it. They were only dating for a week but it had to end so quickly.

"Oh for fucks sake, can you two lovebirds stop your melodrama? You just woke up everyone asleep in the bus." Shinso complained while Mina and Izuku were busy doing whatever type of flirting they were doing. Mineta looked at all of them, a little confused. The brainwasher was the one to invite Mineta to play with them.

"Don't make me come there," Aizawa warned them from the front of the bus. The two instantly quiet down. Well, Mina instantly quiet down. Izuku's mouth was restitched. Not as tight as it used to be so he could still talk. Not that anybody knew yet that he could talk. Anybody but Mina, but she can keep a secret.

The training camp's location would be changed at the last second, just as Sensei predicted. Good thing Tomura had a backup plan. Izuku's phone is currently being tracked by Paul so the Australian Hacker could update Kurogiri on the coordinates of the camp.

"Ready up, we're making a rest stop by the cliff," Aizawa announced to his students just as they made the stop. Everyone quickly got out to stretch their legs. Well, most were willing to get out. Izuku was paranoid, seeing as how Aizawa withholds a lot of information from them. Not to mention the fact that withholding information could mean life and death in a battlefield, he's not confident in stepping outside. Luckily for him, Mina pushed him off the bus.

"Why are you even nervous, Akusero?"

***RING RING***

*Give me a moment. It's my dad.* He lied. It was Paul. He answered the hacker's call.

"_Hello, mate, enjoying your camping trip?_" Paul's greeting was answered with a hum. That seems enough for the League's resident hacker. "_Well, now, I only wanted to give ya a heads up! I did a little research on that land, and it turns out the Wild Wild Pussycats owned the place. Aren't ya a fan o' them or something?_" This time, Paul's question was met with silence. "_Right, anyway, I sent a drone there to keep an eye on the landscape and for any changes. Tomura is busy preparing the entire squad right now. I'm currently in my apartment since Tommy boy ain't having his hacker out in the field. Don't worry about Ragdoll detecting it. She can only see detect living beings. Alright, now that your well informed, good luck!_"

He appreciated the fact that Paul ignored the part where Izuku will have to break up with Mina during this event. _"Staying with someone that genuinely liked and cared about me… I can't even do that right."_ He shoved the thought to the back of his mind and got together with his soon-to-be former classmates.

*Sorry, my dad called.* Even with that excuse, it didn't stop Eraserhead from glaring at him. Izuku can worry about that later since the teacher had no evidence against him.

The Pussycats introduced themselves to the class, and as much as he tried to resist the urge, he got a little bit too excited. He did manage to keep it subtle. Mostly subtle.

"Oi, Akusero, you're feeling a little giddy when you saw the Pussycats. C'mon, they're not that great." Shinso is a fucking hypocrite. Everybody and their mothers knew how much Shinso loved cats like how everybody and their mother knew how Izuku loves redheads, which explained his focus on Mandalay. How did everyone found out?

* * *

_"Oi, Akusero, why are you staring at that karate chick?" Shinso asked him as soon as he realized Izuku was staring at Kendo._

_*What?! NO I'M NOT!* Izuku tried to deny it but there's no use. Mina caught on to it quick and joined Shinso in teasing him._

_"Oh, cheating on me already? How shameful~" That immediately drew the last straw, causing him to write the true reason without thinking about it first._

_*N-No, I just like her ginger hair!* Silence followed as Izuku ripped the paper in half a second after writing it down and showing it to his friends._

_"You're into redheads?" Tooru was the first to ask. Izuku shook his head aggressively._

_"Oh my god, Akusero got a redhead kink," Shinso added in._

_*NO I DON'T!*_

_"You know, pink is a lighter shade of red. Maybe that's one of the reasons you're attracted to me." Mina wiggled her eyebrows seductively while flaunting her curly hair. Not being able to bear this embarrassment, he wrote down one last thing and ran off. The three friends looked at what he wrote._

_*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH*_

* * *

"Oh, right, logical ruse, your training camp begins now," Eraserhead told them. The class tilted their head in confusion until they realized what he meant. Mandalay called out to them.

"Our lodge is over there." She pointed at the lodge in the distance. "It will take you a few minutes to reach it by bus, but…" She patted Pixiebob, giving the blonde Pussycat the signal to then throw them down the cliff with a mudslide.

"REACH IT BY NOON IF YOU WANT TO EAT LUNCH, KITTIES!" Ragdoll yelled at them from up the cliff. Yaoyorozu checked to see if everyone was okay, and thankfully had the result of nobody being severely injured. Except for Izuku, who had Mineta land on top of him.

"Akusero, are you alright?" Yaoyorozu patted his back as he got up. He made sure the grape boy was okay before giving the class president a thumbs up.

"Could this get any worse?" Mineta had to jinx everyone. Something has started waking up behind me. It wasn't an animal but an Earth Beast created by Pixiebob. "Ah shit. Me and my big mouth."

Before the beast could even squish the grape, Bakugou, Iida, and Izuku jumped into action. Bakugou blew up half the body while Iida kicked off the other half. Leaving only the head, Izuku shot at it, blowing it up in one hit.

"You brought THOSE here?"

*What? The explosive rounds? Yeah, I mean, it did blow off Stain's entire arm. You think rubber bullets are gonna work on these things?*

"Sometimes, I question your ethically subpar methods of taking down targets." Iida rested his face on his palm, still remembering Akusero using the explosive rounds to mutilate and destroy Stain's arm. Akusero, however, shrugged nonchalantly.

*If it works, I'm not complaining. Besides, it's not like I'd use these on anyone.* He shoved the note on Iida's face, insisting that he'd use it.

"Shut up, Iida. Stop writing, Akusero. We got more coming. HEY! YOU GUYS BETTER KEEP UP BACK THERE! YAOYOROZU, MAKE A COMPASS! THE MORE WE KNOW THE DIRECTION WE'RE HEADING, THE FASTER WE GET THERE!"

Like a medieval captain, Bakugou led the way, explosions blazing. _"Now that's part of him that I remember."_ Izuku thought to himself as he followed the explosive blonde into the forest.

Everybody was doing their own thing to take down the beasts, from melting them to blowing them up with cannons. Izuku knew he'd eventually run out of bullets so he had to explain to Yaoyorozu on paper on how he created them. She became his current supply of explosive ammunition, and he's very thankful for that. He'll have to treat her sometime later.

* * *

**Back at the bar...**

* * *

"Yo, Paul, Tomura here. How's the update on the students?"

"_Good news, the target; Shoto Todoroki, is with them even though he failed miserably on his exam,_" Paul answered through the phone while the group in the bar heard some typing noise. "_And it looks like they're currently fighting some earth beasts. Don't worry about them. Anything else, mate?_"

"That'll be all, Paul. Thanks for the update," Tomura exited the call and faced Kurogiri. "See, Kurogiri? I told you investing in a hacker can help us in the long run."

"I see."

"Now, here's the bird's-eye view of the entire campgrounds from Paul's drone," Tomura showed the photo to the Vanguard Squad. The entire photo showed the lodge, the cliff, and the forest surrounding it. "You guys will be transported to this rendezvous point." He pointed at the cliff. "After three days, since, I got a gut feeling that these heroes are paranoid. You'll strike at night so the chances of these heroes getting reinforcements are slim."

"Will the leader be there when we get transported?" Dabi asked Tomura.

"No, he won't be for a while but he'll get there eventually. All of you remember the name of the one we're kidnapping?"

"Yeah." Everybody answered.

"Shoto Todoroki," Dabi said, feeling uncomfortable when he uttered the name. They all spent a long time discussing this, based on Izuku's time in UA. It was supposed to be Katsuki Bakugou but Izuku said that he's not as volatile as he used to be. The next was Hitoshi Shinso, but Izuku also waved it off, since he was sure that the brainwasher was dead-set on being a hero. Finally, they settled for Shoto Todoroki. Based on what Izuku said, the student was cold and bitter towards others. There was also this aura of arrogance and spite surrounding the boy.

Tomura noticed Dabi shift uncomfortably when the latter said the name. He could only confirm one thing from that, but it was already obvious enough. "Toga, remember to take some blood from at least three students."

"Roger that, Tommy!"

"Dabi, and Twice, keep those teachers occupied."

"Sure! **FUCK NO!**"

"You got it."

"Compress, when you get the chance, nab the target."

"And I will do it with grace, Shigaraki."

"The rest of you? Distraction and destruction. Keep those heroes busy and don't let them catch wind on why we're there, got me?" Tomura eyed each one of them as they all nodded. "Sensei, do you have anything to say?" He turned to the television. It suddenly flickered and showed the man in a mask.

"Take a nomu," The figure said before the camera showed everyone the nomu they'll be taking. "This is Tool-Arms. The Doctor made it so that it will listen to either Tomura or Dabi's commands. Use it wisely. Also, this Ragdoll hero, take her to me."

"Thank you and yes, we'll capture and take her to you, Sensei." Tomura bowed his head. The Television flickered off. They'll invade the camp on the third day, but everybody was already feeling tense. Except for Paul. He's at his apartment drinking beer and keeping a close eye on the students and heroes for any updates through his drone.

* * *

**The Camp Lodge...**

* * *

Everyone was slowly walking out of the forest right in front of the lodge. Some were too hurt, too tired, or just too hungry to even say anything. Izuku? He was pissed. They didn't have to deal with this, but here they are, missing lunch. They had to make do with eating berries or fruits. Hell, they had to force drink Aoyama activated charcoal when he ate some poisonous berries.

"Oh good, you're here. You're also late for lunch." It was past noon. Aizawa had the gall to look bored upon seeing them. He would probably blow his cover but it's going to be worth it. He walked over to Aizawa, who looked at him skeptically. He didn't give his supposed homeroom teacher any time to react when he kicked him full force in the balls.

"MMMPPPHHHH MMPPPPHH MPH MMPPPHHHH!" While those were the words that came out of his mouth, courtesy of a stitched mouth, Izuku actually meant 'Screw you, asshole!'

"BARA! WHY DID YOU KICKED AIZAWA-SENSEI IN THE TESTIC-" As if the timing is right, some random kid punched Iida in the balls.

"You're too loud, dirtbag." The kid chided Iida before walking away.

"Kota!" Mandalay exclaimed when she saw the kid, supposedly Kota, punch Iida in the balls. He likes this kid already. The sad part, nobody checked to see if Iida was okay. Well that, or everybody was just too tired. At the very least, the Pussycats did congratulate them.

"-Especially these three," Izuku readjusted what he's hearing just in time for Pixiebob's speech. "They were the first to act. I am so having fun with them, three years from now."

Before Pixiebob could do anything to them, Izuku presented her with a note.

*I'm taken. I also prefer Mandalay over you. She's a lot better, _old hag._* The last line pissed her off. Izuku found that satisfactory.

* * *

Lunch was pretty great. Of course, he had to resort to a blender again to eat. Good thing the curry was good, otherwise, there's no way to salvage his loss of appetite. Surprisingly, the hero did not expel him on the spot for kicking him in the balls. Almost everyone patted him in the back for what he did, save for a few people.

He tapped Mina on the shoulder, catching her attention. She turned to face him from her conversation with Uraraka. He held up his chopstick up, near her mouth. She realized what he's going for and gladly chomped down on the curry.

"That's so cute!" Uraraka cheered Mina on with glee, happy for her friend. Tooru did the same, except she's a bit more expressive with those shaky shoulders.

"Both of you are so sweet that it fucking disgusts me," Jirou quipped in a playful tone. Shinso seems to agree with her. "Actually, we forgot to do that speech."

Izuku lifted an eyebrow, curious about said speech. Jirou noticed and immediately stood up. She got near his face, and whispered to him, "If you break her heart,_ you're dead_."

She backed away and ate her food again, acting like nothing happened. First off, that wasn't actually a speech. It's just a sentence. Second off, he was wowed by how serious she is. He visibly gulped while she continued eating. Shinso got up close to him and whispered, "What did she say?"

He didn't write anything, he just gestured to his friend by pointing at Mina, making a heart shape with his hand, breaking it, and then pointing to Jirou, and then using his finger to slice it across his throat. Shinso got the message and grew a little bit wary of Class 1A. "Man, this class doesn't fuck around."

"Damn right." Jirou agreed with Shinso, having heard all of it thanks to her enhanced hearing.

"Right, you can hear everything we whisper to each other, but I don't think you'll ever hear Akusero talk for real," Shinso told Jirou. Mina smiled knowingly at Izuku. Izuku stared back at her and subtly shook his head, telling her to keep quiet.

He went back to sipping his food from his glass, occasionally feeding Mina like a good boyfriend. She did the same thing for him when she blended the curry and rice, and made him drink it, much to the visible confusion of everyone on the table. They both thought it was funny, and that was enough.

* * *

Dinner ended and it was time for the hot springs. Izuku has not felt this relaxed in forever. Not that he meant he was stressed all the time. It's nice to just stretch his feet every now and then. Until he stopped Kaminari's hand and glared at the electric student.

"Sorry."

"..."

"What's under your mask?" The electrifying idiot asked him. He rolled his eyes in response and turned away. He grabbed the hand again, glaring at Kaminari again. "C'mon, I just wanna know."

"I saw it," Bakugou interrupted, gaining both their attentions. Everybody in the boys' Hotsprings is now staring at him. "Under that guy's mask is nanya."

"Nanya?"

"Nanya fuckin' business. Leave the guy alone, asshole." Bakugou went back to his relaxed state after telling Kaminari off.

"But-"

***Spark Spark***

It took two sparks from Bakugou's palm to shut him up. Izuku has never felt thankful for his former friend since forever. He nodded in gratitude to him, which was returned with another nod. Of course, Kaminari fucked it up.

"Didn't you bull-"

"Hey, fag."

"STOP CALLING ME T-" Kaminari went limp again. Everybody looked at Shinso, who shrugged.

"What? Guy can't keep his mouth shut on things." Shinso went back to sleeping while Izuku patted him on the shoulder.

"Mineta, what are you doing?" Iida asked Mineta, who was staring at the wall separating the boys from the girls. "You better not be thinking of doing what I think you're gonna do."

"...No. Just… just facing the past." Mineta muttered and walked away from the wall. Izuku would admit that he was proud of Mineta for that moment.

_"I guess he took my advice to heart."_

"So, when is Shinso releasing Kaminari from his control?"

"When I'm done relaxing."

"Shinso, as the vice president, I humbly ask you to release him." Iida requested, which Shinso followed without hesitation. Kaminari went back from his limp state with a loud gasp. He breathe in as much air as he needs.

"Dude, you could have at least commanded me to breath!"

"Oh shit, really?" Shinso was shocked by this new information. Then again, he didn't keep people brainwashed for long. "Sorry."

"No biggie, and uh, for the sake of not getting brainwashed again, sorry for getting personal, you two."

"Yeah, yeah shut the fuck up." Bakugou went back to relaxing in the hot spring. Izuku shrugged and did the same. Out of eyesight, Kota listened in on the heroes-in-training with their small talks.

"Stupid heroes…"

* * *

**Girl's Side...**

* * *

"You two sure move fast for a couple. Kero." Tsuyu told Mina bluntly, who curtly nodded.

"Just remember not to go too far with your romance," Yaoyorozu lectured her pink friend, still wary of the gun-wielding student from the General Studies Course. "I apologize as I must admit that he makes me worry about you."

"What? Nah. Akusero may look all tough and violent, but he's a big softie on the inside. You just need to hang out with him a lot to get him to open up," Mina replied to Yaoyorozu's worries. "There's no need to worry about him. He's been through a lot. He was an orphan, a villain cut off his tongue, he-"

"A VILLAIN DID WHAT NOW?!" Jirou exclaimed unexpectedly as everyone but Tooru was shocked by what happened to Akusero.

"Oh right, he never told you guys. Yeah, a villain did that. He was lucky someone took him in even if he was mute AND quirkless. Apparently the man taught him gun-fu and that's why he's so good with guns."

"Too good. Kero." Tsuyu told her. She knew that there was no way he would have calculated a shot that ricocheted off the wall and ceiling five times before hitting her on that one battle training.

"I have to admit, I still feel bitter about that quick match we had at the Sports Festival." Uraraka reminisced the time he had one-shotted her with a headshot just as soon as their match began in the event. It was an embarrassing loss for her. She wasn't over it for a few weeks and the memory of it still hurts.

"He did tell me that you're a threat up close. He wanted in on the hero course so he took you out quick," Mina explained to her friend. "I mean, Todoroki didn't even make it through the race!"

"Oh, I remember that clearly. I saw Todoroki's face as I was passing by the clinic. He was livid." Yaoyorozu told everyone.

"Yeah, I bet that humbled him, and so did that loss on their actual fight, right? Kero." Tsuyu asked Yaoyorozu. The rich girl nodded, recounting the time she saw Todoroki again with an even saltier look on his face after another loss from the apparently quirkless student.

"Ironic how a quirkless guy destroyed the strongest student in our class, right?"

"I don't know. Bakugou seems like the strongest in our class."

"I guess he is, but he's quiet despite his loud quirk. Kero."

"Can you blame him? He's carrying some big guilt on his shoulders!" Jirou exclaimed, now understanding what Bakugou told her at the cafe back at the internships, as well as his sudden freakout. "I don't know, but I think Shiozaki was the first to notice something off about him. What happened to this Midoriya guy, it really shook him to his core."

Everyone fell silent, wondering what emotional turmoil Bakugou went through.

"Akusero was the first to step in and defend him," Mina broke the silence. "I mean, my boyfriend has a point! Sure, Bakugou did what he did, but at least now he's trying to change, right? Remember when he stopped that boulder from falling at you from that rescue training, Kyoka?"

"Yeah. Well, he did scream at me after and told me off for not being careful. He does care in his own way. Or that time he took a hit for Akusero back at the Beast Forest earlier?"

"Yes, and Akusero paid him back quick by shooting off the beast's head."

"See? Everyone has the hero spirit if they tried!" Uraraka pumped up her fist, inspired by both Bakugou and Akusero. "You got yourself a good catch, Mina!"

"Gee, thanks." The pink girl smiled sheepishly as they continued to talk in the hot springs. After the bath, they all rested for the night, tired after a long day.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

The first day of training is exactly what Izuku expected. Everybody is going through hell. Everybody but him. The perks of pretending to still be quirkless. Well, without his gun, he might as well be. It also wouldn't be a good time to use his other quirk given to him. Eraserhead, as punishment for yesterday, made him run fifty laps around the camp. It wasn't much but he could always use some cardio.

Nothing to soothe his mind other than the tune of 'Pumped Up Kicks' while running around the camp. He was joined by Iida but he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with someone who had engines for legs. If he notices Eraserhead not looking, he'd make a short stop on Mina's side to encourage her. His vocal abilities being limited due to his stitched mouth, he resorted to giving her a thumbs up every time. She said she appreciated it.

_"Looking good, girl!"_ He gave her another thumbs up while she was busy suffering from her own acid after dissolving some rocks.

"T-Thanks, babe!" She gritted her teeth through the pain. Now he remembers why he liked her. She got grit. He picked up a bottle of water and gave it to her. She gleefully took it and drank the entire thing. _"She must have been thirsty."_

"Get back to running your laps, Kitty!" Ragdoll suddenly appeared out of nowhere, causing him to throw a punch at her out of reflex. She caught it easily while still keeping the blank smile on her face. "Good muscle memory but you have to control your instinct, kitty! Now, back to running!"

She gave him a little bit of push to get him running again. He waved goodbye to Mina as he started doing laps around the camp again.

* * *

"FUCK!" He let out another explosion, bigger than the last one. It's painful, but that's the list of Bakugou's worries. _"I need to get stronger…"_

He didn't stand a chance against All Might. He's thankful for the help, but that only meant that he's too weak. If he's too weak, he won't be able to fight. He needs to be the best for _his_ sake. He dipped his hands again in the boiling water, gritting his teeth as it burns his forearms.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!"

"I know it's painful, but would you yell something that isn't an expletive?" He turned around to see that it was Shiozaki, the vine girl. He rolled his eyes and went back to his training. She didn't take that gesture too well. "So will you-"

"IF YOU HAVE TIME TO COMPLAIN THEN YOU HAVE TIME TO TRAIN YOURSELF!" He snapped at her with the old temper he thought he buried. He noticed the sparks coming to life on his palms aiming itself at Shiozaki's general direction. He immediately directed the explosion upwards before it could hit her. He clenched his fist after the burst, feeling angry at himself. _"I lost control…"_

"Just…leave me alone. Please." He looked at her, his eyes showing signs of begging. She was quiet for a moment, never flinching from the explosion that almost came her way. Sighing loudly, she left.

"Fine," That was the only thing she said before leaving him. "It wouldn't hurt to take a break and let Koda perform his voice training, Bakugou."

"You could have started with that, Shiozaki!" He snapped back at her but found that she's already gone. He mumbled to himself about her being a complete annoyance and went back to his quirk training. He did give himself a five-minute break after ten big explosions to give Koda time to train his voice.

He stretched and shook his hands, trying to take away the aching from them. No point going too much over the limit if it retires you early. He's not in the mood of blowing his arms off. A tap on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts, making him jump. He instinctively sent a small explosion on whatever tapped him from behind, only to see it was Akusero, who blocked the attack with his forearm.

"SHIT! Sorry. We gotta get-" He was stopped by Akusero with a hand gesture that meant stop. He took out a notebook and wrote down a sentence.

*My fault, not yours. I should have approached you from the front.*

"We still need to get the burn patched, idiot. Why are you even here?"

*I just ran through my last ten laps for the day. Seeing that explosion is always pretty cool. You don't mind me watching that, right?*

Bakugou looked at him like he saw a ghost. He shook it off and went back to the boiling pot. "Yeah sure, do whatever you want. Just get that burn patched quick. I can take the heat from Eraserhead."

*I can ask Yaoyorozu to make me a medic bag. Don't worry too much about it.*

"And Akusero," Bakugou called out to the enigma who beat him in the Sports Festival. "The way you said about my quirk…how it's cool. You remind me of Midoriya."

Akusero looked down on the ground and then began writing on his notebook. Bakugou could see sweat trickling from his forehead. *Oh, Midoriya? What about him? Was he your friend before you…?*

"...I don't know. Either way, I'm the worst friend he could have." After saying that, Bakugou went back to his quirk training, letting out bigger explosions.

Izuku glanced at his former friend, experiencing several emotions. _"You need to forgive yourself… Kacchan."_

**{-To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Leave a like, comment, and subscribe. Peace!**


	18. Camp Invasion Act 1

**Chapter 18:**

_**Aight, first thing. This was supposed to be part of the previous chapter but I thought it would have been too long. I was wrong. So yeah, here's the DLC and some bonus info****:**_

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Villain Codename: Civil War**

**Alias: Akusero Bara**

**Known weapons: Live and Let Die**

**Facts: As everybody knows, his villain code name, Civil War, is a Guns n' Roses reference. His revolver, Live and Let Die, is also a reference to the Guns n' Roses version of the song. The Paul McCartney version belongs to the original Civil War, who was mentioned and is Izuku's predecessor.**

**Another thing regarding his alias, Akusero Bara. Funny story, the Bara part was a joke from Tomura, who deliberately chose that family name for Izuku to use in his UA infiltration.**

**For those that don't know, BARA is a genre where it's YAOI but MANLIER. The reason nobody in UA asked about it is because they are too afraid to ask about it to someone with a gun. It also happens to mean ROSE**

**The Akusero part is based on Axl, who was the singer of Guns n' Roses. Add it up and you get Akusero Bara. If Tomura wasn't actually messing with Izuku, he would have been called "AKUSERO ROZU" or "AKUSERO RO"**

**So yeah, the AKUSERO BARA alias Tomura gave Izuku doubles as a prank.**

* * *

"Akusero, you can't just cook with a gun," Shinso argued with his best friend, having already gone through a migraine of a training day. He's not dealing with his friend's crap right now.

*Watch me.* Izuku replied as he poured a little bit of gasoline on the firewood. He shot at it with his revolver, startling everyone but also starting a fire. *See?*

"AKUSERO! I POLITELY IMPLORE YOU TO STOP USING YOUR GUN IN LIGHTING THE FIREWOOD!" Iida chided, holding his ears from the sudden gunshot. Izuku rolled his eyes but went along with it. The fire is already lit anyway.

*For the record, it worked, but okay.* He stepped back for the rest of the night, letting everyone do their thing. Tomorrow is gonna be the third day, and on that night, the villains attack. For now, he'll enjoy dinner with everyone for the last time. He breathed deeply before facing Mina, who sat beside him on the table.

Everyone was telling stories to each other. Izuku wanted to tell a story but it's mostly robbery and ransoms from him and he'd also have to fabricate new stories that would fit Akusero's character. Not that he would put any unnecessary effort in doing so.

"And so, that's when I placed hardcore laxatives in his drink. That was the last time he messed with my cat." Shinso finished up his story, gaining laughs from their classmates. "Anyway, that's how I lost my credibility in school, after all, the guy was a teacher." Everybody's laughter transformed into an uncomfortable chuckle in a shocking twist.

"What do you think Aizawa-sensei will put us through tomorrow, Akusero." Mina nudged her distracted boyfriend. The boy had a thousand-yard stare on his face, seemingly deep in thought. Mina didn't pay it any attention since silence comes with thoughtfulness. That's one of the things she liked about him.

*I don't know. I am sure I'm going jogging again with a couple more workout regimens. You can't really do much if you don't have a quirk.*

"Don't beat yourself up over that! Your moral support really helps me back there. Plus, you're good with a gun AND hand-to-hand."

"THAT BASTARD FIGHTS DIRTY!" Tetsutetsu interrupted their conversation and shamelessly inserted himself between them. "This guy shot me in the dick."

*You still have one, don't you? I mean, I was sure it was too small to hit.*

"Ooooh shit." Mineta and Kaminari said at the same time, not expecting Akusero to write that down. The iron-skinned student growled at the gunman with pure anger.

"If you can't even fight fair, why bother being a hero?!"

Izuku rolled his eyes, realizing how Tetsutetsu naive was about the world. If he was immature, he would have chosen to cripple this guy tomorrow night, except, he isn't that petty. He faced Mina and wrote down his piece. *See? This is the problem with a lot of hero students these days. Most of you guys are a massive exception.*

"Problem? Oh, so you think-"

"I apologize for interrupting, but I can not allow you to talk that way about Akusero." Iida interrupted Tetsutetsu. The Class Vice President had a different glare this time. "Even if his methods are questionable, his actions saved my life. He and Bakugou led us through the beast forest with their combined tactics. As a hero, he does not care what the public thinks of him, as long as they are safe."

_"Oh boy, Iida. I'm sorry, but you'll be eating those words tomorrow. I'm very sorry."_ Izuku thought to himself, feeling guilty about betraying everyone tomorrow. Everybody rushed in to defend him from Tetsutetsu or whatever, but he's more worried about somebody else.

* * *

_**Tomorrow Night...**_

* * *

"You guys are late," Dabi complained just as Spinner and Compress exited the warp gate. Spinner had a knife duct-taped to his badly modified assault rifle. _"Jegus, that thing is bound to blow up on his face."_

"Terribly sorry, sir! A Magician is always fashionably late!"

"Yeah yeah, who cares?" A masked Muscular exclaimed, not caring about what's happening.

"Whatever. Everybody remembers their roles?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, good sir!"

"Hell yeah!" Spinner even copied one of Paul's shouts.

"Yes! **NO!**"

"Sure thing, sugar."

"FLESH!"

"Let's just get on with it!"

Dabi nodded and pressed on his earpiece. "Paul, everybody is ready. What's the situation in the camp?"

"_Everything is going as scheduled. The test of courage is currently undergoing and Mustard is releasing his gas. The Tool Arm Nomu is also on the run. Now's a good time to split!_"

"Thanks," He switched off his earpiece and faced the Vanguard Squad. "You all heard Paul. Get in, get Todoroki, and get out. Spread as much terror as you can while we do it. Let the entirety Japan know that nobody is safe."

* * *

**No Need for a Civil War**

* * *

_"What's taking them so long?"_ Izuku was starting to get anxious about the League's arrival. He was waiting for his turn to walk into the forest. He was lucky enough to be paired with nobody, making his disappearance possibly smoother. Up until Magne pulled Pixiebob in for a surprise attack, knocking her unconscious.

"Heroes, we're here to attack you."

_"That is the lamest thing Spinner could have said."_ It looked like the League is finally attacking. It's time for him to slip away.

"Kota!" He heard Mandalay yell, reminding him of her nephew's existence. He's not too concerned about him so it shouldn't be his problem.

"I'LL GET HIM!" Mina responded to Mandalay's worries and began running to the direction of Kota's secret hideout. Izuku stopped himself from slipping away, now knowing Mina is possibly running into danger. He followed her but not too close that she would notice him.

* * *

**Killer Swept Aside**

* * *

"God-fucking-dammit, are you kidding me?" Katsuki dodged another set of teeth attacking him, courtesy of Moonfish. _"Why are the villains attacking now? Can't I have some goddamn peace?!"_

"Less swearing, more dodging." Shiozaki chided while also dodging the teeth. He ran into her in a pathetic attempt to scare him. He was too unfazed to notice her until Moonfish decided to attack them. "How troublesome."

"You don't need to tell me, Shiozaki. I just need an opening."

"Fine, let's do this, shall we?" Her vine hairs began growing and combating the teeth. Like a hydra, every time a strand is cut off, two more will take its place. Katsuki destroyed any teeth that would get too close with his explosions.

"I-I'LL EAT YOU! EAT YOU! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH!"

"Shut your mouth, and receive retribution for the monstrosities you committed, heathen!" Shiozaki shouted back as she managed to bind Moonfish's body by slowly overwhelming him with her vines. "BAKUGOU!"

"**HOWITZER…**" He was already in the air the moment Shiozaki had Moonfish in place. "**IIIIIIMMMMPAAAACCCCTTT!**"

The blast burnt off the vines and sent Moonfish hurling into the trees. After landing, Bakugou eyed the cannibal, who was hanging from a branch, heavily burnt and unconscious.

"We need to help the others." He faced Shiozaki. He knew they don't have permission to do this, but if someone as dangerous as Moonfish is here, then he knew the League isn't fucking around this time.

"Agreed."

* * *

**Bloody Hands**

* * *

"No, no, no, no," Uraraka was panicking. The camp is being attacked, if the toxic gas was not enough proof. Good thing her friend, Tsuyu was with her.

"Stay calm, Ochaco." The frog told her. It wasn't helping.

"I know, I know. I'm just a little freaked out."

They heard a rustle in the bushes and they were instantly set on high alert. "WHO'S THERE?!"

Coming out of hiding, it was a blonde girl with a creepy smile. She had a knife on her hand and what looked like a needle on the other. Everything she wore screamed villain.

"Hello! I'm Himiko Toga! Let's make love!"

* * *

**Human Grocery Store**

* * *

"My brainwashing isn't working on that piece of shit!" Shinso ran alongside Awase, who was carrying Momo. The three were unfortunate enough to encounter a Nomu who had chainsaws for arms. It's a good thing the monster is not too fast but they noticed the thing slowly catching up.

"YEAH SURE LET'S JUST KEEP RUNNING! HANG IN THERE, YAOYOROZU!"

"You don't need to tell me to run. I just hope Akusero, Mina, and Tooru is okay!" The two continued running away from the nomu deeper into the woods while avoiding the toxic gas.

"WE JUST HAD TO DO THIS!"

"Awase, calm the fuck down."

"OH NO, OF AAAALLLLL NIGHTS! IT HAD TO HAPPEN NOW?! FUCK! THIS!"

"Just keep fucking running! That thing can't keep running forever." Shinso encouraged Awase as the duo run deeper into woods while carrying Momo and while being chased by a monstrous beast.

* * *

**Brainwashed Pride ft. Tetsutetsu's Pride**

* * *

"He's out." Tetsutetsu begrudgingly said as he stood over Mustard's unconscious body. He had to resort to cheap tactics to take out the toxic gas villain. Kendo got beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, at least we stopped this guy, didn't we?"

"This…" He looked at the hand that punched Mustard's balls. "It just feels wrong."

"But you saved everyone from the toxic gas. Your pride or our friends' lives?"

"Grr…damn you, Akusero."

* * *

**Tied Hands**

* * *

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, what are you after here?" Eraserhead broke Dabi's left arm but the villain didn't even flinch. The villains invaded the camp without warning and it was only thanks to Mandalay's warnings that he found out about it.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Eraser-boy?" Dabi quipped before melting into a puddle.

"Aizawa-sensei!" Eraserhead looked up and sighed in relief seeing some of his students safe. "Villains are attacking the-"

"I know. Get inside and don't fight unless you have to." He pointed at the camp lodge while running. He was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Recovery Girl.

"Good timing. Recovery Girl, I need you to-"

"_The DNA Tests just came in, Aizawa._" He stopped in his tracks. "_It's from the blood you collected from Akusero after his final exams._"

"What's the result?"

"_You need to act quickly, your suspicions about Akusero is correct!_"

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU! Send in backup, NOW! Villains are attacking the camp!" He didn't give the old woman time to respond as he closed the call. His biggest fear has finally come true in the worst timing possible. He needs to find and capture Civil War quickly.

* * *

**Lies We've Swallowed**

* * *

"Y-You're the one who…!" Kota slowly backed away from Muscular. The mass murderer felt glee when he saw the kid fear him. This made him feel so powerful.

"Oh, so you're their kid? Eh, don't worry, this isn't personal. It just so happens that you're a good kill!" Muscular rushed him, intending to squash the kid but Mina made it just in time to pull him out of the way. She started running away while carrying the crying Kota with her. "Oh, you're not getting away, bitch!"

Mina looked back to see big rocks thrown at her. "**ACID VEIL!**" She yelled as she created a wall of acid that protected them from the projectiles. It turned out Muscular only used those rocks as a distraction because he was instantly in front of her, ready to kill. He, again, failed when Izuku pulled her and Kota out of the way.

"Akusero."

"...Run, Mina." He spoke for the first time since a few weeks ago. Mina noticed that it sounded too restrained and quiet. As if something is keeping his mouth from fully opening.

"I'm not leaving you." She told him.

"Tch."

"Oi, shouldn't you be trying to lure out the target?" Muscular questioned her boyfriend, garnering a confused look from her and Kota.

"Akusero, what is he saying?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Of course, you wouldn't. This guy here is actually-"

***BANG***

"GAH!" The bullet scratched Muscular's cheek as he glared at Akusero. Mina backed away slightly, feeling killing intent from her boyfriend.

"Mina, please, run."

"No, tell me what he's saying, Akusero!" She's too stubborn to just leave. Muscular knew something about Akusero. Something doesn't add up.

"YOU BASTARD!" The villain screamed while throwing a punch at Akusero. Her boyfriend stepped aside, leaving what seems to be a clone of himself in his original position, confusing Muscular. His appearance changed. His black hair and eyes are now green. Mina's eyes widened in realization, instantly recognizing who it is.

"No…" She whispered, grief welling up her body. "It can't… he's not…"

***BANG***

The second bullet went through Muscular's head, making the murderer drop dead. In front of her was someone she loved. Someone she thought she knew. Tears coming out of his eyes and flowing down his cheeks. He removed the mask covering half of his face, revealing the stitched mouth. When he looked at her, there was nothing but sadness and regret.

"Mina. I told you to run."

**{- Oh shit, To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Camp Invasion Speedrun

**Chapter 19:**

**I am giving One For All to Mineta**

**nah jk**

**You got pranked.**

* * *

"Mina. I told you to run."

Mina's eyes were wide. Her world of view was shattered as she stared in shock at the person who used to be Akusero. His voice is quiet and slow, courtesy of the stitches on his mouth. Those scars, the inability to speak; Mina understood now. He had been lying to her all along. Whatever grief she had was replaced by anger.

"You lied." She muttered, but he heard her. The kid beside her heard it. She was on the verge of tears before but now she's sobbing. Izuku could see that. He's crying too.

"...No… I…" She cut him off by throwing acid on the ground in front of him, making him stop his walk.

"YOU! LIED!" She cried out to him, completely devastated. All those pining, all those moments with him; it was all thrown down the gutter. "YOU LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"Not… everything…" He said slowly while looking at his feet. After a few moments, he looked up to her and moved forward a little bit. "I do love you. That… wasn't a… lie."

He wanted to yell out the feelings he had for her was real. This was the first time he ever cursed himself from stitching his mouth. "Mina… please."

"SHUT UP! NOT ONE STEP CLOSER!" She backed away, holding Kota close. It hurts him even more. He lost the will to step forward and turned around.

"It wasn't…a lie…" He told her one last time before running away to the direction of the Camp Lodge. He was sure Mina and the kid would not run into any more of his allies.

Mina looked at Izuku running away. When he's out of sight, she finally broke down crying.

* * *

"_Thanks for killing Muscular. Prick's unreliable. Other than that, you good, mate?_" Paul asked him through his earpiece. He realized the resident hacker heard everything.

"No."

"_We can talk about it later. For now, we gotta focus on the mission. Lure Todoroki out the camp lodge, Compress picks him up, and then it's over._"

"Thank you."

"_Hey, how else can a bloke like me help a mate in need?_" He managed to reach the lodge in record time. He could see Compress hiding among the trees and Eraserhead taking down Dabi's clone. He waited for Eraserhead to leave before making his move.

He pulled three sleep darts from his pocket and loaded it to his revolver. He looked at Compress, who nodded. They both moved in. The remedial classes consisted of Satou, Kirishima, Kamakiri, and Todoroki along with the teacher, Vlad King. He felt Compress' hand touch his shoulder. He gave the magician permission to compress him.

"And now for my next trick," Compress pulled out another one of his compressed materials. He threw both of them simultaneously and snapped his fingers. "Hokus Pokus!"

The first ball decompressed into a large rock, breaking through the window and shocking the students. Nobody could react fast enough when the second ball decompressed and revealed Izuku Midoriya; Civil War, aiming his revolver at Kirishima first.

The sleep dart shot out of his revolver and hit Kirishima in the neck. He aimed the second at Vlad King and knocked out the hero as well. Finally, he shot Todoroki point-blank with a sleep dart and knocked out the target. He picked him up and threw him out the window.

"You bastard!" Kamakiri jumped at him, hoping to cut him down but Izuku was not having any of it. He parried the hero-in-training's quirk blades and hit him hard in the head with the revolver's handle. He was grabbed from behind by Satou.

"You're not getting away!" The sugar rush hero-in-training was giving him a bear hug.

"Sorry." Civil War mumbled as he aimed his gun at Satou's foot.

***BANG***

"GAAHH" The pain of the bullet wound to the foot caused Satou to drop him. He didn't give him time to recover as he roundhouse kicked the kneeling student, knocking him out. Making sure everyone is tied up, Civil War leapt out of the window with Compress waiting for him, holding Todoroki's compressed form.

"_You got him?_" Paul asked them through their earpiece.

"Of course, good sir!" Compress answered enthusiastically.

"_ALRIGHT, YOU HEARD COMPRESS TIME TO LEAVE!_" Paul exclaimed through the earpiece, causing the two to cringe. "_Right, sorry about that, mates._"

* * *

"_-about that, mates_" Toga ignored him. She was busy sucking blood from Uraraka's leg. "Suck suck suck suck suck suck suck suck-"

"FUCK OFF!" Bakugou pulled Uraraka away and blasted her into the ground. It was through sheer adrenaline that Toga managed to stand up and jump away. Vines erupted from the ground and snatched her leg.

"You're not getting awa-" The vine girl was interrupted when Shoji jumped out of the bushes with a frightened look on his face.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN! DARK SHADOW IS RAMPAGING!" The masked hero-in-training yelled as everybody looked at the monster following him. Toga used this chance to slice off the vines and escape.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bakugou's hand sparked, bringing an explosion to life as it quickly whittled down Dark Shadow's size. "She got away. Dammit."

"Sorry," Tokoyami mumbled as he stood up, now in full control of his quirk again. Bakugou shook his head as he helped the bird student stand up.

"Not your fault."

"Still."

"Not your fault." They noticed the flames dying down due to the sudden drop in temperature. None of them could tell if that meant the villains failed or succeeded but they hoped it was the first one.

* * *

"_-sorry about that, mates._" Dabi's ears ere ringing from Paul's sudden excitement but he got the message. Compress, Civil War, and Toga reached the rendezvous the same time he and Twice got there. Kurogiri appeared before them, ready to warp everyone away.

He noticed a few of them were missing. Namely; Spinner, Magne, Muscular, Moonfish, and Mustard.

"Kurogiri, where are the others?" Dabi asked the warp gate.

"Muscular is dead while Moonfish, and Mustard are captured. I have already transported Spinner and Magne safely back to the bar." The warp gate explained to them.

"Muscular died? Who would kill him?"

"_How about we leave that question to the bar? We can answer it over a couple of alcohol._" Paul told Dabi over the earpiece. The fire villain nodded as he got in front of the portal.

"Oh right, the nomu." Dabi pressed a button on his earpiece. "Tool-Arms, go back to Kurogiri."

* * *

"DUDE, HE'S CATCHING UP!" Awase noticed the nomu building momentum.

"I KNOW, JUST KEEP RUNNING!" It's no use, the nomu is getting faster. Awase handed Momo to Shinso and got in the nomu's path.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! RUN BRO!" Awase forcefully kept himself on the nomu's path, trying to give time for Shinso to escape with Momo. He closed his eyes, expecting his impending doom, but nothing came. He opened it again to see the chainsaw near his face.

"What the-?" The nomu turned around and started walking away. "It's walking away."

"Awase…" Momo had finally woken up. Shinso held her tight to keep her from falling over. From her arm, she created a tracker. "Weld this to the nomu."

"Right." Awase took the tracker quickly and welded it into the nomu's back. Turning away from the nomu, Shinso noticed something from the shadows.

"Oi, who are you?" The purple-haired student called out. The figure didn't answer him and instead walked forward, revealing herself to be Mina carrying Kota. Shinso sighed in relief, knowing his friend is alright. "Thank god you're alright, but…"

She had a devastated expression on her face. She looks just fresh from crying. Shinso looked around noticing someone that she isn't with someone. He put two and two together and feared the worst.

"Mina, where's Akusero?"

* * *

**The Bar**

* * *

Tomura would have congratulated his squad when they walked in the bar from the portal but his sworn little brother instantly got down on his knees on the floor and started bawling his eyes out.

"Whoa, holy shit, Izuku. Lil bro, what happened?" Tomura was by his side quickly, carefully holding Izuku's shoulders and keeping him steady. The League looked confused about why Izuku was crying. Tomura's phone began ringing.

"Dabi, can you answer it for me?"

"Sure," He picked up the phone and answered it. "Who's this?"

"_It's Paul. Put it on speaker._" Dabi did what Paul told him to. "_Hey, Izuku, mate, is it fine if I tell the league? Hum loudly for yes and shout for no._"

Izuku hummed loudly.

"_Long story short, he saved his girlfriend from Muscular but in exchange, she found out._" Magne and Toga gasped when Paul explained to everyone what happened. The two women were quick to walk beside Izuku, trying to comfort him.

"Oh man, that sucks. **HELL YEAH!**" Twice offered his sympathies.

"Come on, boss…" Spinner was also upset about what happened to 1/2 of his inspiration. Dabi stayed silent throughout the whole exchange. Compress silently removed his hat in condolence. Tomura hugged his Lil brother tightly.

"Young Izuku, would you like a milkshake." Kurogiri offered to his other young master.

"...Okay. Sorry…I ruined… the celebration."

"Oi, who cares? We already got the target. I'm here for you, Izuku." Tomura looked up and addressed the rest of the Vanguard Squad's members. "There's a bunch of rooms here. You can go sleep in there for now. We can't risk any of us getting discovered."

"You got it, boss." Spinner saluted and was about to leave until Compress stopped him.

"Before that, we still have one thing left to do." Compress reveals the compressed Todoroki on his hand.

"Right. Decompress him and tie him up." It was a complicated process. Dabi had his fire ready while Izuku, who finally got his shit together, readied the quirk suppressor cuffs. Spinner was behind a chair with ropes on his hand.

"Alright, in 3!" Tomura counted down with his fingers.

"2!"

"1!"

Compress decompressed Todoroki and Izuku quickly locked his hands with the quirk suppressor cuffs. The gunman quickly kicked Todoroki back into a chair and Spinner immediately tied him up.

"Welcome to our hideout, Shoto Todoroki, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Damn you." The half-hot and half-cold student spat at him.

"That's the spirit, Todoroki!" Tomura cheered on the kidnapped student. "So, who's guarding him?"

"I'll do it." Dabi raised his hand. Tomura nodded and got out of the room. Izuku narrowed his eyes in suspicion before shaking his head and getting out of the bar. Compress and Spinner also left for the night.

"I'll escape," Todoroki claimed. Dabi simply rolled his eyes.

"Sure you will," Dabi said mockingly. "Do you even know why you're the target?"

"No," Todoroki admitted while looking around and trying to find anything he could use. Dabi laughed at him when he said that, annoying him further.

"Do you know why _I_ am here?"

"Yeah. Civil War saw something in you when he fought you."

"Civil War? As in Izuku Midoriya? I never me-" Todoroki paused whatever he is saying, having realization strike him like a truck. "Akusero Bara is Izuku Midoriya?"

"Spot on. Endeavor taught you well."

"He's been under everyone's noses since the beginning?"

"Since the start of the school year. How else were the League able to infiltrate the USJ?" Dabi shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course, he screwed himself over, too. He got attached to one of your classmates. Or three of them. Really did him in earlier. I don't mind and I can't judge. Everyone has their flaws and it's good to know Izuku is still human under all that shell."

"He's still a villain."

"And he sees you as a potential one."

"How so?" Todoroki lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. Dabi rolled his eyes again, as if the answer was supposed to be obvious.

"I mean, from what he said, you got spite, you can hold a grudge, and you don't care much about others. Sounds a lot like a stereotypical villain. You fit the bill."

"Why should I care about others?" Todoroki snapped back at Dabi, completely ignoring the first two reasons.

"That doesn't so hero like now, doesn't it?" Dabi taunted him. "Sounds a lot like Endeavor to me."

Todoroki paused again, contemplating on what Dabi said. He gritted his teeth when he finds his own argument invalid. Dabi was right, he is becoming like his father.

"Let's see, spite. Out of spite and pettiness, you refused to use your own flames. Grudge, you held a grudge against Endeavor and Izuku. Finally, not caring about others, you really don't care about other people, don't you? I bet you'd rather let them die than use your fire to save them."

"SCREW YOU!" There it is, the rage Dabi was trying to bait out of him. He fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.

"Face it, Shoto. You're here because of your attitude. Not Bakugou. Not Shinso. **_You_**." Dabi finished up his argument, leaving Todoroki speechless.

"Why did you call me Shoto?" The student asked.

"Well, it is great to speak with my little brother again, despite the circumstances." Dabi looked away from him while keeping a neutral expression. He walked over the bar's counter and poured himself a drink.

"Little brother… Touya?!" Before Todoroki could say anymore, Dabi refused to talk to him any further.

* * *

**The Hospital...**

* * *

The class' visit to the hospital was awkward. Not only did they find out that one of their classmates was the traitor, but a lot of people have fell victim to the toxic gas. Everybody but Bakugou felt betrayed. Akusero was the traitor and Todoroki was kidnapped.

Bakugou looked on as their classmates crowded a recently awoken Jirou. He caught her attention and nodded at her. She nodded back. He looked at Mina watching over Tooru's unconscious form, expressionless. It's almost as if she's dead inside. He only had himself to blame for that. He noticed Shinso brooding in the corner.

"Hey." He called out to the brainwasher. Shinso looked up to Bakugou gesturing at him to come with him. Once they're outside the room, they started talking.

"How is she?" Bakugou asked Shinso. He heard what happened and who Akusero really was. As much as he wants to scream, it will have to wait. This is no time to be selfish.

"She's angry, hurt, sad, and a lot of other negative emotions," Shinso answered, his hands balling into fists. "He's my best friend but he's also…"

"You can punch me if you want." Bakugou extended the offer to Shinso, who looked at him, bewildered. "This wouldn't have happened if I had been nicer to hi-"

"No," Shinso cut him off. "In his own way, Aku- Izuku already forgave you for what you did. At this point, the final decision to become a villain was on him. Not you."

"I gave him a reason." He argued weakly.

"I hate you for it," Shinso scoffed at him. "But this situation? Not even close to being your fault. It's not your fault that Mina is heartbroken and it's not your fault that Todoroki has been kidnapped."

Shinso placed his hand on Bakugou's shoulder. "With or without Izuku as a villain, those people still would have invaded the camp one way or another. Let's just be thankful it was the villain's side who had a casualty and not ours'."

After that, Shinso entered the room again, leaving Bakugou in the hallway. The explosive blonde sat on the nearest bench, reflecting on his life. The things that he could have done to prevent this entire mess. He ruined two lives. Inko's and Izuku's.

"What am I going to do…" He rested his face on his hands, trying to think of ways to fix this.

"I see that you are being miserable right now." He looked up to see Shiozaki in her casual clothing, looking down on him with a mix of pity and worry.

"Don't you dare pity me, Shiozaki."

"Well, I'm very sorry for that." She sat down next to him. "Your class must feel very devastated."

"Don't you have your own to worry about?"

"I do, but I've already visited everyone that was hospitalized. I happened to run into you being a pathetic, miserable wretch in this hallway."

"Are you here to make fun of me or what? What the fuck is your motive, Shiozaki?" He glared at her but she wasn't even bothering to look at him, instead, opting to keep looking at the wall.

"Nothing, I simply figured that you need someone to talk to. Luckily, I don't judge people that quickly." The aura of smugness coming off from the smirk of hers pissed him off. He kept his anger to himself this time, having more control than he had before.

"As if I'll tell you my entire life story."

"That bad?" She covered her mouth condescendingly, pretending to be shocked.

"Screw you, woman."

"You would like that, won't you." She teased him.

"Oh for fuck's sake." He stood up, hoping to get away from her. She didn't let him walk away when she held on to his arm.

"Joking aside, what do you plan to do, Bakugou? Are you just going to skulk here?" Her smug expression was replaced by a serious one. He was almost intimidated by that. Almost. "Do you plan on just sitting around, hoping for a miracle to happen?"

He sat there, thinking to himself. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. "No, I'm not going to sit around."

"What will you do then, Bakugou?" She asked, this time facing him. He looked back at her and thought about what he should say. His determination flared when he realized his answer.

"I'll bring them both of them back. I'll bring Izuku and Todoroki back."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. PEACE!**


	20. Give In and Cry

**Chapter 20:**

**Funny thing is, since Stain wasn't able to give his speech, courtesy of passing out earlier due to blood loss of a missing arm, SPINNER got inspired by the heist the LOV pulled off instead and is now dressed as an amalgamation of both Izuku and Paul's clothing. He also uses airsoft m16s except it shoots out nails instead of that big-ass sword he had.**

* * *

**Izuku's 2 and only quirks:**

**Quirk 1-**

**Civil War's quirk: Basically lets him calculate angles and wind resistance faster, making him more accurate with the things he throw or shoot with. The only drawback is that it's heavily skill and intelligence reliant with some basic knowledge of physics.**

**Quirk 2-**

**Remnant Decoy: It's already explained but he could leave decoy clones in his place that turns into a puddle on hit. He only gets 2 charges per a certain amount of time. He can lower the cooldown if he keeps training with it.**

**I repeat, this will be the only quirks he had.**

**It's actually a custom perk deck disguised as a quirk, but you don't need to know that. (Civil War Perk Deck)**

* * *

**You Little Fool**

* * *

"What the- no, I didn't mean that!" Shiozaki stood up and pulled his arm but he yanked it off. "No, you are NOT going out there."

"Too late." He already convinced himself that he would do this. There was no backing out now. He ignored Shiozaki's warnings and began walking away from her. She still followed after him, her smug look gone and replaced with worry.

"They're gonna kill you if you even got close to them!" Perhaps using the fear of death on him would help Shiozaki convince him.

"So what? I ruined a life, dying is the least I could do if it comes to that point." It didn't work. He's far too stubborn to listen to reason. "Don't follow me, Shiozaki. You got nothing to do with this."

"I will tell the teachers."

"I'll be gone before you even tell them." He was gone before she could respond. He knew what he needed. He waited for the rest of his classmates to leave. Momo and Denki was still with Jirou, since they are best friends in class. Mina was also there with a recently awoken Tooru along with Shinso and Ojiro.

"Yaoyorozu, we need to talk." He pointed outside and gave her a look that won't have 'No' as an answer. She looked at Jirou for permission.

"Hey, he needs to talk. Not like he'll do anything that bad. No offense."

"None taken," Bakugou said while going outside.

"Don't keep him waiting."

Momo stepped outside and saw Bakugou leaning at the wall, looking at her. _"Is he…sizing me up?"_

"Can you make me a GPS for that track you planted on the nomu?" Bakugou got to the point. Momo was immediately taken aback by how straightforward he is. He seemed different from the quiet loner she knew him for. "…You can make one, right?"

"Why do you want it?" Momo narrowed her eyes, already suspicious of what Bakugou intends to do with the GPS tracker.

"None of your business." He answered quickly but she was already onto him. She's hesitant to give him a GPS tracker since she knew what he'll do the moment he answered like that.

"Then I won't." She turned around, about to get back to the hospital room but her arms were grabbed by Bakugou. She turned around to see his face different than seconds before. From a cold look to a pleading look, he was almost begging her to create one.

"Please. I need to talk to him again." She knew who Bakugou was referring to. The former Akusero Bara had turned out to be Izuku Midoriya all along. She's still angry on Mina's behalf for this betrayal.

_"But has he been on our side at all? No, he's a spy, not a traitor."_ She concluded quickly since he was already affiliated with the League of Villains, if Japan's Bank Heist of the Decade was any evidence. The fact that the villains were able to outlast the heroes and police while dragging a hostage despite being outnumbered is begrudgingly impressive.

"I refuse." She doubled down on her decision.

"Do it."

"I refuse." She tripled down on her decision.

"You know I'd still go with or without your tracker. Which is the bigger risk, Yaoyorozu?" Damn him for that reason. She hesitantly created the GPS tracker and gave it to him.

"At least let me go with you."

"And get you involved? Do you want to get expelled? No, this is between me and Izuku." He held the item tight in his hands. "I'm the one who turned him into Civil War. I'll turn him back to Izuku Midoriya."

"If he even wants anything to do with being a hero anymore." She had a point. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was about to leave but he was stopped by Momo again. "You're friends with Shiozaki, right?"

Momo created another object. A matryoshka doll that looks oddly similar to Awase and gave it to him. "Can you ask Shiozaki to pass this along to Awase? I already thanked Shinso but I've yet to express my gratitude to him."

Bakugou looked at the doll then looked at Momo and then looked at the doll again and then looked at Momo again. The pattern repeated itself ten times over causing an annoyed Momo to pout and Bakugou to smirk. "Give it to him yourself. I'm sure as hell he'd appreciate it."

"Hey! Bakugou!" Momo tried reaching out to him only to fail as he was already walking away, feeling smug. She sighed in exasperation, not sure what got over him. She was about to enter the hospital room again but was yet again stopped by a familiar voice.

"Oi, why does that doll look like me?"

In the words of the enigma known as Shinso, Momo just had the appropriate quote for this situation. "Fuck."

* * *

**I'm In Love With Judas**

* * *

"That is the worst tragic love story that could have possibly happened," Tooru said while laying down on her hospital bed while Ojiro was feeding her some soup.

"Tooru." Shinso chastised her while Ojiro sighed in exasperation. "Still, yeah, that is kinda tragic."

"You guys really suck at helping." Ojiro deadpanned at them.

"Got anything better to say?" Shinso replied. Ojiro opened and closed his mouth trying to say something to Mina but he was unsuccessful.

"And the worst part is he said he still loved me! REALLY, AKUSE- IZUKU?!" Mina threw her hands up in the air, frustrated about her own confusion. "He betrayed us!"

"Or he was never on our side, to begin with." Momo entered the room, having finished her awkward talk with Awase. Jiro gestured her best friend to go back to her side.

"Tell me more about Awase."

"Jiro, you heard?!" Momo was grimly reminded by her friend's enhanced hearing and let out an annoyed groan.

"Well, he did try to buy us time when that nomu attacked. He legit gave your unconscious ass to me and just stood there, arms spread, and ready to take a chainsaw to the face." Shinso recounted the three's nomu encounter. It was a near-death experience for them, especially Awase, who surprisingly turned out okay. "Gotta say, he earned my respect that day."

"Less Awase more Izuku." Mina pouted, wanting someone to talk to about her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. Technically ex? She growled in frustration, not knowing what to feel. She still loved him but then again, he's a villain and it's all confusing. "AAAARRRGGGHH!"

"Whoa there, calm down."

"I AM CAL-" Her arms went limp. Shinso shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry I used my quirk on you but when I release it, you have to calm down. You promise me that?" He released her and she proceeded to slap him on the arm. "OW!"

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" Mina jumped up and down, having a tantrum. "Seriously, he made me fall in love with him only so he could break my heart to pieces! AND THAT SHITHEAD HAD THE GALL TO CRY ABOUT IT!"

"Wait, he cried? Like, actually cried? Like a little bitch?" Shinso asked her, to which she nodded, causing him to raise his eyebrows. "He wouldn't cry if he… actually, yeah, think about it."

"What's there to... wait… no, you have a point." Momo thought about it herself.

"I mean, why would he help me get into the hero course? There's no reason behind it! He only needed to insert himself into the class!" Shinso recalled the grueling training he went through just so he could do well in the Sports Festival. It proved fruitful as he replaced Monoma in Class 1A.

"...He wouldn't have helped me improve my quirk." Tooru remembered him mentioning how she could theoretically be a walking flashbang grenade. It turned out to be true as she discovered how she could manipulate light with her entire body.

"If he never cared, why would he help you guys?" Ojiro added his thoughts while Jirou was stuck in her own, not having much of an interaction with Izuku other than the blatant stares he would give her. Then she would notice him blushing when Mina got too close. She thought for a moment that it was because she was getting inside his comfort zone but it was something else. How he would encourage her during their training camp. How he was said to have recommended Mina to intern for Slime King, which proved useful. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Holy shit." Jirou was having an epiphany. "Mina, I think Izuku's feelings for you were genuine."

"No way. That bastard couldn't possibly… couldn't possibly… really?" Now Mina is even more confused.

* * *

"Thanks for telling me quickly. Go." Aizawa sent Shiozaki her way after she told him of Bakugou's plans. He grunted in annoyance. _"That kid… this is the worst timing for him to go out there."_

He stood up from his seat. He was wearing a formal suit for tonight. Endeavor was pissed about his son's kidnapping and now he had to deal with one of his students acting foolishly. It was already late afternoon but he still picked up the phone. It rang in his hand. He looked at who the caller is to see that it was Nezu.

"Speak."

"_Eraserhead, a pleasure. Mitsuki Bakugou called, her son hasn't come home yet._" The worst-case scenario had happened. He was pacing around the room, thinking of ways to tell Nezu. The rat, however, caught on quickly. "_I see… I'll send heroes to find him. You need to continue with this conference._"

"Yes, sir." He sighed, not trusting those heroes to find Bakugou. He was tempted to go out there and stop the kid himself but this is a conference too important to miss. "_He couldn't possibly know where to look._"

* * *

**RAID: HERO MYTHICS**

* * *

"And so, that's why you should join us." Izuku rested his face on his palm as Tomura finished up what looked like a Powerpoint Presentation in an attempt to make Todoroki join the League. This is the most embarrassing attempt at recruiting someone in his entire life. Toga looked clueless. Dabi was cringing. Magne was sweating profusely. Compress was shaking her head. Twice was cheering and booing at the same time. Spinner and Kurogiri was clapping.

"_Yeah, if I could speak my mind, I'd say that is the worst Powerpoint Presentation I've ever heard,_" Paul said through the phone. Izuku had to get out of this bar for a second to recuperate himself.

After all that, Todoroki refused, from what he heard.

"Sensei, I need your power." He heard Tomura call out. He knew his sworn older brother was reaching out to the TV. He's not about to let Todoroki go.

_"Sucks to be Toya right now._" He thought of Dabi right now to keep his mind off a certain pink person that he loved. There was no denying it at this point, he messed up and fell for Mina Ashido. In the words of Sensei, 'This is a blunder'.

"A wise choice, Tomura." He heard All For One say through the television.

"_Oi, sorry to interrupt, but something's happening. My police scanner is going crazy._" He heard Paul say through the phone.

"What do you mean?" He heard Dabi's voice ask Paul. He still not back at the bar, instead standing in the other room listening in.

"_Wait, no… AH PISS!_" Paul's voice was suddenly filled with panic, alerting everyone in the room. "_MATES, YOU GOTTA GE-_"

*******_CRRRAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH_*******

A loud crash was heard from Paul's call.

_"__They found…bzzttt…you need to find Giran…bzzzttt…they set us- FUCK YOU _**_*RATATATATATATATATATTA*_**_ You need to find…bzzzttt_" Gunshots were the last thing heard from Paul's call until everything cut off. They found Paul, which meant…Izuku's eyes widened. Dread filled his entire body as his hand instinctively gripped the revolver and throwing knife he had.

"What? Paul? Boss?!" Spinner called out on the phone but nobody was answering. A knock on the door was heard.

"Hello? Pizza Delivery."

"Who ordered pizza? **HELL YEAH WHO ORDERED PI-**"

"**SMAAAAASSSSHHHHH**" All Might crashed through the wall, pushing everyone back.

"**LACQUERED CHAIN PRISON!**" He heard Kamui Woods hang from the side of the building and presumably restraining everyone except Izuku, who was not at the bar.

"**Paul Williams has been tracked down by an unknown person who left a piece of information for us. Tracking you down was already child's play, Shigaraki.**" He heard All Might say with full confidence while everyone was audibly struggling to escape.

"You think wood can stop me?"

"Oh no, you don't!" A loud smack was heard as Dabi went silent.

_"He's knocked out. Damn it. How did they find us?"_

"Kurogiri, send in the nomus." Nomus were not sent out when Tomura asked the warp villain. "Kurogiri?"

"I'm sorry, but I messed with his brain a little." He heard Edgeshot say.

He gripped his knife and revolver tighter, waiting for a moment to attack.

"**Young Todoroki, it's good to see you again. They haven't hurt you, right?**"

"They wanted to recruit me."

"**Too bad they underestimated your hero spirit! WAHAHAHA!**"

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID LAUGH! YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE ALL LIKE THIS ANYWAY!" He heard Tomura shout with rage against All Might. He felt the same thing too, but he needs to keep a cool head. He's no match in outnumbered situations unless he's absolutely precise with his attacks.

"That being said, we know who all of you are." He heard an old man's voice coming from the bar.

"Vamps, also known as Himiko Toga." He could hear the slightest whimper in Toga's voice.

"Magne, known as Kenji Hikiishi."

"Compress, the magician known as Atsuhiro Sako."

"Twice, his real name being Jin Bubaigawara."

"We also restrained your hacker, Paul Williams. Also known as 'Soul'. A former member of the Salary Day Gang."

"Karura, another code name for Dabi. We found no records of him."

"Finally, the most popular of all of you, Izuku Midoriya, also known as the second Civil War. Wait, where is he?"

He didn't give them time to look for him as he burst through the door and lunged the knife at All Might, somehow successfully hitting him on the weak spot through sheer luck and surprise.

The knife lodged itself on All Might's weak spot causing the Symbol of Peace to yell in agony, actually kneeling down from the pain.

"TOSHINORI!" He heard the old man yell out and flying beside All Might. Izuku was about to raise his revolver but Kamui Woods managed to restrain him on time.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, KID!" The hero still called him a kid. Izuku remembered Kamui defending him from Mt. Lady a year ago, so he had no problem with the wooden hero restraining him.

"Nice throw," Tomura told him as he was getting tied up by Kamui's branches.

"Hmm." He hummed a thanks, his cassette recorder being inside his pocket right now.

"**GAH!**" All Might groaned as he pulled out the knife. Unfortunately for Izuku, it was not serrated, so it took a quick bandage wrap to fix that. Temporarily. He'll be bound to bleed out if he doesn't hurry.

"SHOOOOOOOOOTTTOOOOOOOOOO!" Endeavor flew into the bar to get his son.

"Father?" The confused teen saw his father looking uncharacteristically worried. _"Maybe because I might become a damaged trophy. Yeah, that's it."_

"By the way, for the record, Izuku joined as willingly," Tomura taunted All Might, who spat out blood. "You had to destroy his dream, didn't you? You call yourself the number one hero and you can't even do your job as an inspiration to the next generation. So much for saving people."

Something in All Might snapped as he smacked Tomura in the face. Somehow, the hand on Tomura's face didn't get knocked off. "What? Pissed I'm saying the truth? You tell him Izuku."

"Hmm."

"See?"

"TOMURA! IZUKU! STOP ANTAGONIZING ALL MIGHT!" Compress yelled at them as everyone nodded in agreement. "YOU MIGHT- GAH!"

The villains suddenly vomited out black liquid along with Todoroki.

"SHOOOOOOOTOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Live and Let Die**

* * *

Everything was black until it wasn't. Izuku landed softly on Spinner's back as they appeared on the destroyed nomu factory. "Apologies, but Paul is too far to reach."

Sensei is wearing his mask again, this time ready for battle. "Tomura, Izuku, you've failed again. That's okay, both of you can always try again. You mustn't be discouraged. See, I even brought your group, and the one person you consider a good pawn."

Sensei pointed at Todoroki, who quickly summoned his ice menacingly, but was quickly destroyed by Sensei. "I would not do that if I were you, lest you want your quirk to be lost."

"**ALL FOR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNEEEEE!**" All Might flew in but Sensei intercepted him like it was nothing.

"All Might! You're late." Whatever quirk Sensei used, it sent All Might hurtling away. Todoroki was smart enough to disappear, apparently escaping his captors. "You've lost him but it would take too long to convince him to your side."

Black Tendrils shot out of All For One's fingers and injected Kurogiri, opening the portal. "Escape, Tomura!"

"We're not leaving you." Tomura tried to argue but Sensei stopped him.

"No, you need to continue this without me. Know that I will always be with you in spirit." He pushed back Tomura and the rest of the League pushing them into the portal. Someone, however, was not lucky.

The portal was already closing as Izuku got near. He would have made it if it weren't for some explosive blonde catching him mid-flight.

"IZUKU! I'M TAKING YOU BACK!"

_"Kacchan?!"_

"Who is this-?" Sensei was interrupted by All Might, who punched him on the torso. "Grrr… Civil War!"

_*bzzttt…don't worry…wvlilclockybzztt… about me…bzztt*_ He punched in on his cassette recorder as he pulled out his revolver. This is between him and his former friend.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Izuku." Bakugou tried reasoning with him but he shook his head. He's killed too many heroes to go back now. Not that he ever wanted to go back.

_*bzztt…no matter…bzzttt…what you do…bzztt… I'm not… bzztt…going…bzzzttt…back…bzztt…treat me…bzztt…like a villain…bzztt…not like a friend…bzztt*_

Bakugou lowered his guard for a moment after what he just heard. Slight regret momentarily took his face but it was quickly erased as Izuku took this as an opportunity to fire a shot. He dodged the bullet easily, having been used to this.

"...Fine, Civil War." They circled each other, waiting for a precise strike. If Bakugou loses, he dies. If Izuku loses, he's captured. All For One was too busy dealing with All Might. He quickly turned around and fired a shot at another target. The bullet hit Gran Torino in the shoulder, taking down the veteran hero.

***BOOM***

Bakugou was quick to work as he sent an explosion to Izuku as his back was turned. "You know what's funny? Yaoyorozu gave me a fake tracker? It lead to a police station instead. It just so happens that the big explosion your leader did make me go here."

***BOOM***

***BANG***

The two simultaneously dodged each others' attack. They knew each other too well to even get a good hit in. Izuku wished he had his lever shotgun and sniper rifle right now. It would have made this fight a lot easier. Bakugou sent out a big explosion leaving him no choice but to use his other quirk, dodging and leaving a clone on his place.

"A quirk?"

_*bzztt…given…bzztt*_

***BOOM***

Another big explosion, forcing him to use his quirk again. In exchange, he managed to shoot him, leaving a scratch on Bakugou's shoulder. _"Accuracy quirk is less effective on moving targets if I can't predict where Kacchan will be going. I need him to get close."_

He let himself get hit by another explosion, feigning weakness. Bakugou bought into it. He launched himself up in the air and started doing a similar move. _"A Howitzer Impact? Is that how you want to play it?"_

He placed his revolver back in its holster and kept his hand ready to draw. Bakugou was getting closer and closer.

"HOWITZER….!" Bakugou raised his right arm while Izuku drew his revolver.

"IMPACT!"

***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM***

Izuku was launched by the point-blank explosion to the chest into a brick wall while Bakugou lay flat on his back with five holes. Those same bullet holes were the exit hole for his bullets. Both groaned in pain but neither could stand up. All Might was too distracted against All For One to notice what happened. Gran Torino was quick to fly beside the explosive blonde, not caring about his own wound.

"BOY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Gran Torino yelled in shock at Bakugou's state, currently bleeding out with five bullet holes.

Izuku woke up quickly to see him still laying on the debris. He took a peek outside to see Gran Torino tending to Bakugou as best he can. He then looked at Sensei fighting against All Might. He wanted to help, he really did, but he could barely stand up without feeling pain all over his body. He can walk this off, he always does. He just needs a place to hide and regroup with the League. He didn't have any other options. He only knew one place that is close here.

_"There's no way she would… not after the camp."_ He thought to himself, debating whether or not he should go to _her_ apartment. He walked with a limp, struggling greatly to stay awake. He holstered his revolver. _"No choice… I need to try…"_

He walked away from the battlefield.

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Paul Breakout Heist AfO Breakout Heist**


	21. New Day

**Chapter 21:**

**Hmmm, Paul breakout arc then. Or eventually, at least.**

* * *

Mina caught Izuku in her arms before he could fall flat on her apartment floor. She checked and realized that he is knocked out, burnt, and bleeding. It was a good thing Aizawa taught them how to do basic first aid.

"All right, time to rip that shirt off. Wait, that sounds weird." Mina shook her head as she removed his burnt shirt and jacket. She ignored the fact that he had abs in favour of treating his wounds. He's unconscious so she didn't need to be too careful. Once she's finished with everything, she gently wrapped him in bandages and set him down on her couch.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She wondered aloud. She could turn him in on the police but at the same time, she doesn't want to. Mina was knocked off her thoughts when she heard Izuku groan loudly. He tried to stand up but she stopped him.

"Don't. Move." She tried to sound threatening and was trying hard not to fail at that. Considering she immediately sat on him to prevent him from moving with acid dripping from her hands. "We have a lot to talk about."

He silently looked at her and then pointed on his stitches. Mina rolled her eyes, picked up the scissors from the medkit, and cut off the one thing keeping his mouth from moving. "Now, can you talk?"

"I'm sorry."

"OH, NOW YOU'RE SORRY?!" She threw her hands up in the air while she was still sitting on him. It threw off her balance, almost making her fall off if it weren't for him sitting up and grabbing her by the shoulders. Their face was close and they could feel each other's breathing. Izuku gently let go of Mina after making sure she's balanced while sitting on top of him.

"No, seriously, I'm sorry." He hesitated a little. He truly did not mean to hurt her feelings. "For causing you trouble."

"Yeah, as if that would fix the problems you caused!" Despite knowing his apology is genuine, it didn't stop her from staying mad at him for lying to her. Most of it, anyway.

"And these are the problems we'll force everyone to fix." Izuku scowled at the ground, refusing to look at her. "I know it's an edgy backstory, but Tomura and I do want to make things change for the better."

"By hurting people?!"

"What? You think you can actually make a change as a hero? Or just be all talk like a politician?" Now he's facing her after snapping. She hates that he's making a little bit of sense. They were in a stalemate.

"And can you even create a perfect world?"

"We know a perfect world is impossible, Mina! We just… we just want to make a better one than this." Izuku shook his head, laid back down on the couch, and covered his face with his arm. "Twice lost his job over an accident and went insane. Compress was a failed magician. Magne has been rejected by everyone around her. Toga's parents disowned her because of her quirk. Paul's mom died in America. Dabi? Burnt himself trying to impress his cruel father. Tomura accidentally killed his entire family and no one but Sensei was there to help him. People went after me just because I had no quirk. Spinner had an anti-mutant cult go after him. I'm surprised you haven't encountered them."

He took his arm off his face and glanced at Mina, who was listening intently. "Call us a villain all you like but we're all still human trying to make a change, even if it's the most questionable method possible."

"You know, people did go after me because I looked different…" Mina looked away, not wanting to remember her one encounter with the Creature Rejection Clan. Izuku reached out his hand and touched her fluffy hair. She did the same with his.

"And you owned it and made them suck it all up as you got into UA. I know you would." Izuku paused for a moment, admiring Mina's kind and determined heart. "That's why you're an incredible person. You're my favorite person, but sometimes, you can be quite an annoying cunt."

Mina snorted at Izuku's compliment and insult. She laid down and squeezed next to him on the couch. All anger she had for him simmered down when she realized that as vicious as he can be, Izuku is still a vulnerable softie underneath."You know, I'm still calling the police on you, Izuku."

"I know. I hate the fact that no matter how many walls I put up in my heart, you'll still be there to melt it down and reach me. Still, can we… just this once, forget about all this? What we're supposed to be?" He held her close to him. They hugged each other in comforting silence. "Also forget the fact that I just stabbed All Might and shot Bakugou five times."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

**One week later…**

* * *

"Ay, Bakubro, I brought you some spicy ramen." Kirishima placed the food on the desk near Katsuki's bed. The explosive blonde was looking out the window on his wheelchair. His new high-tech spine protruded from his back. "Recovery Girl said she could save you two months worth of healing if you just let her."

"You know what's funny? I spent 10 years making him think he was a cripple. Ironic how I'm the one sitting in a wheelchair now, unable to move my lower half."

"That same person defended you back then. If he weren't a villain, I would have called him a true bro." Kirishima told his friend while sitting down beside him. "After crippling you, he apparently went to Mina's house and stayed there for the night. She called the police early morning and he turned himself over quietly. Rumour said he's in Tartarus."

"Keh," Katsuki grunted, knowing the true outcome. "He'll escape."

"From Tartarus? I don't think so."

"They'll underestimate him, thinking he can't do anything without a gun. He'll use that to his advantage and escape." Katsuki explained what Izuku would be doing in the next few days. "I bet my ass he'll be out in two weeks. This guy managed to get a stab on All Might, remember?"

"Yeah, it still feels surreal seeing All Might. Not that it's your fault."

"Don't worry. He drilled it into my head that his retirement wasn't my fault. That old man with him then followed up with saying that my shattered lower spine IS my fault." Katsuki snorted, remembering Gran Torino whacking his head with a cane after his surgery. He stopped laughing and looked at Kirishima.

"I'm transferring to General Education."

Kirishima fell out of his chair, shocked by what he had heard. "WHAT?! D-Dude, are you ex-"

"Aizawa-sensei didn't expel me. I'm transferring on my own decision." Katsuki reassured his friend, who was standing up from falling over.

"Well, you can't just give up!"

"I'm _not_ giving up." Katsuki shook his head. "I just want some time to think, and I know doing that while trying to go through hero classes is too much of a distraction for me to think clearly. I've done a lot of fucked up shit to a single person and it looks like I've finally gotten my comeuppance."

Kirishima tried to protest but he knew deep down his friend had already made up his mind. He sighed, accepting the decision and reached his fist out. "I'll keep the seat warm for ya."

"Thanks, and sorry that you'll have to deal with Monoma for a while." Katsuki returned the fist bump.

"Dude, really? Now I want you to hurry up on that self-reflection arc."

"Don't worry, I got Hound Dog to help me with that."

* * *

**Akusquad…**

* * *

"You really turned him in?" Shinso asked Mina one more time just to make sure. She nodded one more time. Mina called in a meeting a week ago and now they're all hanging out in Starducks. Tooru decided to bring Ojiro along to act as the secondary straight man of the group after Shinso.

"You let him spend the night with you? You sure nothing happened?" Tooru presumably got close on her friend's face, surprising Mina with the question.

"TOORU!" Ojiro scolded his friend for asking an inappropriate question. The same question that had Mina blushing hard.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, OKAY?!" She screamed in a panic. "We just… cleared things up. He's not mad that I called the police on him."

"He didn't even try to resist?" Shinso lifted his eyebrow. He's reminded again that Akusero is still different from Izuku. Both of which he would still consider his best friend. It didn't stop the feeling of betrayal from making him biased against his friend.

"Shinso, you and I both know that one way or another, someone is gonna break him out. If nobody does, he'll break himself out of prison." Mina shook her head, giving it two or three weeks before the news about his break out starts rolling in.

"...So are you two still dating?"

"TOORU!"

"What? That's an important question." The invisible girl probably shrugged when Ojiro scolded her again. Mina started blushing again.

"IT'S COMPLICATED, OKAY?!" Mina accidentally melted her frappe.

* * *

**With the League…**

* * *

"First order of things," Tomura set down the blueprints of a prison. The League of Villains circled the makeshift table in their temporary hideout. The first thing they did was contact Giran, as per Paul's request before his arrest. Their hacker was right to make them reach out to the underworld broker. He had enough blackmail on a politician to order Paul's transfer. "We're breaking out Paul first. Any questions?"

"I'm surprised we're not breaking out Izuku first." Dabi expressed his shock, not expecting Tomura to prioritize someone who isn't Izuku.

"That would be the case but he was sent to Tartarus. We need Paul to take down their security systems if we even want a chance to break-in, and break Izuku and Sensei out." Tomura pointed his finger on one part of the map. "Behind this wall is a hollow system that we can break in from. We plant the C4, wait for Paul's signal, and then blast them out."

"May I ask a question?" Compress raised his hand.

"Ask away."

"What signal?"

"We get there 30 minutes before Paul's scheduled transfer, and drill a hole in the wall." Tomura mimicked the drilling with his hands while everyone listened intently. "After 30 minutes, we wait 30 seconds before pushing in a yen note through the hole and wait for Paul's scream. By then, we would have already planted the C4 and we blast our way through."

"All of us?"

"No, Toga, not all of us. Someone will have to stay put. Kurogiri is out running errands for the Doctor so Spinner will be our getaway driver."

"YES!"

"You don't mind if we use your van, right, Twice?"

"YES! **NO!**"

"The guys coming with me is Dabi, Magne, and Compress. The rest of you stay put in here while we pull off that heist. Paul's transfer is happening in a few days."

"Roger that, boss."

"Okay, no seriously, just call me Tomura."

* * *

**In a cell…**

* * *

Paul pretended to sleep in his temporary cell. From what he heard from the guards, he's getting transferred to another precinct. It still didn't make sense to him on how he got caught. He was sure he cut off any loose ends when the Camp Invasion was over.

"Seems like the Australian guy is getting transferred." He heard one of the guards say. "Some hotshot politician wanted him out of here and into another city. Stupid reason."

"I mean, we're slowly transferring him nearer to Tartarus. Every precinct is a checkpoint, anyway, to prevent any breakouts. Word from above said we're lucky to catch him. Some kind of unknown hacker finally managed to track him down."

_"Hacker? No bloody way."_ Paul thought to himself as he struggled to not gasp from the revelation.

"Apparently it was some guy named 'Skeptic'."

_"...Skeptic, eh? A bugger with that name found me, huh? This is bound to get interesting."_

* * *

**In Tartarus…**

* * *

This is a rather light containment they placed him in, if Izuku was being honest. He expected to be strapped or something but he's just in the higher levels of the prison. Something about a low-risk inmate. He could use this as an advantage to escape. If Izuku would guess correctly, Tomura would try to break Paul out first before him, considering the risks of the security system in this prison. All For One is in the lower levels, maybe even in the lowest one. No point trying to risk his life in breaking out the former boss alone.

"**_Visitor for Izuku Midoriya_**" He got up from his bed and went to his door's opening. His eyes widened when he saw her. He didn't think she would get the clearance to even be here until he saw the heroine next to her. The same heroine who told him to sew his mouth shut along with the person he never wanted to see in this state.

"...Mom." He's still in disbelief, unable to say any other words than that. Mount Lady remained silent beside Inko.

"Izuku."

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Short Chapter but hope y'all enjoyed it.**


	22. FILLER CHAPTER! FILLER CHAPTER! INTERLUD

**ULTRA OMEGA ALPHA BETA FILLER!**

**This is just a bonus chapter and the story continuation is coming after the other story with the Shiketsu AU**

**An addition to an undisclosed amount of Payday references in this story so I might as well have Perk Decks**

**Disclaimer: The Perk Decks might be overpowered in actual gameplay, not that it would actually become part of Payday 2. Also, I'll keep it brief. This is also strictly made for fun, so eh, I'll go wild. Also, the perk deck is based off their quirks and personality**

**Also, the quirks work as it should be but with added payday mechanics and all that shit. **

**Tl;dr: Perk Deck is an amalgamation of their quirks and skills along with other bonus abilities they have while also imagining how it would work in Payday.**

**okay this is getting complicated**

* * *

"Hey, Izu-kun, you ever wondered what's inside Spinner's room?" Toga was poking him excessively no matter how hard he tried to ignore her. He was busy cooking up a new variation of bullets with his chemistry set but he'll have to deal with her. He faced her with an annoyed glare and encouraged her to continue. "Oh come on, Izu-kun, don't be like that! Nobody ever saw what Spinner's room is like. I mean, I know yours."

_*bzztt...you entered mine...wvlilclockybzztt...without permission...bzztt*_

"Well..." Toga looked away, feeling sheepish by his correct accusation. "Come on, just you and me on a date in Spinner's room!"

_*bzztt...**I have a girlfriend**_..._bzztt*_

"Oh, right," Toga pouted. "That pink bi-"

Izuku's revolver was already aimed at Toga's head before she could finish her sentence. She immediately shut herself up and changed the topic. "Spinner's room?"

He shook his head.

"I'll tell Mina who you really are if you don't come with me." She said, looking smug. As much as he wanted to shoot her right now, the League needed Toga's stealth and assassination expertise. Even if the blackmail wouldn't really work, he decided to go with it anyway.

* * *

_*bzztt...this is...wvlilclockybzzttt...bzztt...a bad idea...bzztt* _Izuku told Toga as both of them entered Spinner's room. If he was being honest, he was also curious by what's inside his fanboy's room. To his surprise, it wasn't a mess, it was neat.

"Well, this is bo- ooh." Toga picked up a pile of paper where she noticed her name on. "Spinner made something about us!"

Izuku looked over her shoulder, curious about what the lizard made them.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya's Perk Deck: **Civil War**

Tier 1: **Quirk: Accuracy**

Doubles Body Shot damage (Note: His actual Accuracy quirk doesn't actually work this way. It just so happens that he knows where to aim and maximize the damage.)

Tier 3: **Ricochet**

Bullets can now ricochet off any solid surface and hit enemies

Tier 5: **Chemical Warfare**

User can now change what type of bullets he can use such as Explosive, Incendiary, Sleeping Darts, Rubber, Glue, etc.

Tier 7:** Quirk II: Remnant Decoy**

Once the user dodges, they will leave a Clone Decoy made out of black slimy substance that melts on hit. 2 charges per 2 hours. Also increases dodge chance

Tier 9: **Live and Let Die**

Lets the user survive a hit that could have been fatal once and stuns nearby enemies with fear. One week cooldown. (Note: I mean, he survived the Howitzer Impact)

* * *

Tomura's Perk Deck: **Terror**

Tier 1: **Quirk Decay:**

Damage taken increases the nearer he is to the enemy but his melee will always be a guaranteed 1 hit kill

Tier 3: **Leading by example**

League member's damage increases when he is around

Tier 5: **Fear Factor**

Enemies have a chance to cower in fear when another enemy is killed by a melee attack

Tier 7: **Awakening Decay**

**It's a spoiler so nah.**

Tier 9: **Wayward Son**

**?**

* * *

Himiko Toga's Perk Deck: **Hidden Beauty (First Stealth Perk Deck here yay!)**

Tier 1: **Quirk: Transformation**

Starts every heist with one blood vial from a random enemy. Once consumed, they turn into the enemy for an amount of time. Blood vials are collected per kill. Up to six vials. Transformation consumes one. Transforming into the enemy significantly lowers the detection rate in stealth.

Tier 3: **Secret Technique**

They are less likely to be noticed by enemies in loud and has a lower detection rate in stealth.

Tier 5: **Bloody Valentine**

Melee kills from sharp weapons doubles the amount of blood vials obtained.

Tier 7: **Desperation**

When in low health, increases both dodge chance and speed.

Tier 9: **Awakening Transformation**

**A spoiler. Will probably change it later once we get to that point**

* * *

Dabi's Perk Deck: **Fire Demon**

Tier 1: **Quirk: Cremation**

The user can switch from his gun to his fire quirk, which can burn his enemies and stun them. Once the overheat meter is filled, he can't use his quirk again for a certain amount of time.

Tier 3:** Fiery Boost**

He can now double jump with his fire.

Tier 5: **Canister**

He unlocks a gas canister which he can throw at the enemies. Canister makes it more likely for his fire to spread around the affected enemies.

Tier 7: **3rd Degree**

Burning enemies receive additional damage from bullets

Tier 9: **Through The Fire**

Once the overheat meter is filled, he will gain damage resistance until the meter runs out.

* * *

Paul's Perk Deck: **Technician**

Tier 1: **Quirk: EMP**

User disables everybody's quirk in a ten-meter horizontal radius

Tier 3: **Drone**

The user gets a drone that he can use to survey the area. Can be used in both stealth and loud

Tier 5: **Drone: Ledge**

Drone now has a grabbable bar that a person can hold on to and a platform that a person can stand on. It helps the person take higher ground.

Tier 7: **Drone: Sentry**

The drone is now equipped with an assault rifle that has an aimbot. Ammo is limited and is used for chip damage.

TIer 9: **Drone: Launcher**

Along with a rifle, the drone is now equipped with a grenade launcher that does massive damage to an area.

* * *

"Oh my god, some of these are so cool!" Toga held the paper high, impressed by what Spinner made. Izuku, however, had other thoughts

_"It looked like he's making some kind of game abilities. THESE ARE TOO OVERPOWERED!"_ He scowled at the document in front of him.

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal the lizard himself.

"Wait, why are you guys in my room?" Spinner looked at Toga, who was holding his paper. "AND WHY ARE YOU READING THAT?!"

_*bzztt...RUN!...bzztt!*_

* * *

**And so the first SEMI-CANON filler is done. Another filler won't happen for a long time, but eh, we'll see.**

**Also, well, classes are about to start. Online classes. So chapters probably won't be out for much but I'll write when I can.**

**Also, the next chapter for Shiketsu is coming this week or the next along with the next chapter to this one.**

**Anyway, see ya!**


	23. Alright gang, let's do this!

**Chapter 22:**

**School started so you won't be seeing chapters for a while. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"MY BABY BOY!" She reached her arm into the cell gap and somehow managed to squeeze him with her poorly thought-out hug. He took a good look at her and felt ashamed. Her eye bags were showing, and her hair was disheveled. It looks like she had been eating much recently.

"MOM! AIR!" She hesitantly let him go as he gasped for breath. She is now pinching his cheeks, and he does not like it. "Mooooom!"

"You've been gone for a year! I have every right as your mother to cuddle you as much as I like." Inko's argument almost had no flaws in it except for the fact that she can't come in contact with a prisoner in Tartarus. Not that Izuku already took off one of her hairpins and hid it under his pants.

He glared at Mt. Lady, making sure she didn't notice anything, and thankfully, she didn't. Inko saw this and asked him, "I know she's a hero, but she's not all bad. After you disappeared, she made sure I was okay."

_"Oh, so Mom didn't know what Kacchan's cousin said, huh?"_ He continued to glare at the blonde heroine, but he considered the fact that she took care of his mom. She wouldn't do it if she never felt bad about what she did. "_But…I won't tell on you. As long as you keep mom safe."_

He stopped glaring at her and focused back on his mom. "You're not gonna ask why I did all this?"

His mother shook her head and smiled softly. "I'm just relieved that my son is alive." Then her expression darkened, "I am disappointed on your questionable career path."

He audibly gulped as her angry look was replaced again with tears. He thought his mom's crying was infectious because he's crying as well. Maybe he subconsciously pushed it to the back of his mind, but he did miss his mother. He always had the time to worry about her and anonymously send money her way. It may be dirty money, but she can still use it to pay rent either way.

The conversation didn't last when the warden had decided that their time was up. That talk was enough for both of them anyway. Inko was just glad that she saw her son face-to-face again while Izuku was delighted she was wearing a hairpin and also because he got to talk to her again, even if it was brief.

* * *

**UA Support Workshop**

* * *

"This seems like a complicated design." Mei looked at the blueprints Shinso presented her. She studied it carefully for any flaws she can fix on the way.

"Are you saying you can't do it?"

"What? No! This blueprint has some interesting weapon designs that you want me to make." She studied the design of the Kusagirama and Wakizashi again. The most emphasized request Shinso had here was to make it sharp enough to cut bullets mid-air. "Interesting design choice."

"Can you do it or not?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes. Give me a week or two, and then you can have it then. Hell, you can even come back anytime after if you want me to upgrade it."

"Really? Thanks." Shinso was surprised that Mei wasn't questioning his request for a support item. His mask was already delivered to him earlier, and now he just wanted to add a weapon to go with it. Shinso is sure Power Loader would be against it, but he heard of Mei's reputation. He could at least count on her for that request.

He got outside to see Monoma waiting for him. Somehow, the prick followed him to school after Katsuki transferred to the General Studies Course. "Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, who do we have here? A person that's friends with a villain."

"Oh, man, not you again." Shinso walked away, not wanting to deal with the annoying prick.

"Hmm? Avoi-" Monoma's arms fell limply by his side.

"Go to a bathroom and go fuck yourself," Shinso commanded the brainwashed prick. Monoma, powerless to disobey, did so. Finally, at peace for even a while, Shinso walked home, deciding what he needs to do next. _"You're my target, Civil War."_

* * *

**UA Guidance Counselor's Office**

* * *

"...and so, here I am, on a wheelchair." Katsuki finished telling his story to Hound Dog. The hero stayed quiet, taking in all the details and writing it down. Katsuki waited patiently for Hound Dog's judgement.

"It sounds like you have more than just anger issues," Hound Dog started and paused, making sure he was listening. "Your 'friend' dying gave you a reality check and the consequences of your actions. We can work on your anger first, then everything else. Through some miracle, you managed to overcome most of your inferiority and superiority complex from that traumatizing event alone."

"That's… I don't know what to say." Katsuki looked at his own hands, trying to think of what to say next.

"You don't have to. Not right now, at least. I could still see signs of anger when you were retelling your story. The only question is, is it directed to him or yourself?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then we'll both find out at your own pace. For now, you can quell that anger by finding a calming hobby. Have you ever tried gardening?" Hound Dog asked him. Katsuki shook his head. "It requires patience, and you're taking care of a living thing, trimming them, watering them, planting them, and a lot of other things. Some used it as a form of stress relief. Normally, I'd recommend taking Yoga classes, but gardening is quite a good alternative, seeing your body's current state."

Hound Dog stood up and walked towards the door. "There's a gardening club in this school with only one member. Mind following me?"

"No, I don't mind." Katsuki followed Hound Dog. The hero strolled so the explosive student in a wheelchair can follow him at a steady pace. They made it to the back of the school, which had a lot of greenhouses built nearby. On the other side, new buildings were being constructed by Cementoss. He figured that would be the dorms they would be staying in.

"Here we are," Hound Dog and Katsuki faced the one greenhouse. It looked like someone was already inside. "The member is probably inside already. She insisted on doing some club work even during the summer break, and the principal allowed it."

"She?"

"She's excellent when it comes to this, but she does pack some attitude."

"Attitude?"

"No matter, let's just introduce you to her." Hound Dog opened the door, and the moment Katsuki caught a glimpse of her, he groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Are you kidding me?!" Katsuki pointed his hand at the source of his annoyance. The plant girl herself, Ibara Shiozaki.

"Bakugou?!"

* * *

**One week later…**

* * *

"That's how you plant a cactus without pricking yourself." Shiozaki removed her thick gloves while Katsuki listened intently. She was surprisingly not annoying for a week, but he still

hasn't let his guard down around her. Just one passive-aggressive tone would be enough to annoy him. "Any questions?"

"You haven't been annoying lately."

"That's not even a question." She deadpanned at him while he continued to scowl at her. He may be in a wheelchair, but he can still kick ass with his explosions. "...Fine, I'm sorry for annoying you. Happy?"

"More than you think, Shio."

"Shio?"

"Screw you. I'm not saying the entire thing." He growled at her, but she only rolled her eyes in exasperation. She did want to deal with him right now. At least, not until she faced the guilt that she was feeling.

"FUCK!" She turned around to see that Katsuki had somehow pricked his gloved hand with a cactus.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE GENTLE!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

***Music: Miles Malone- This is Our Time**

Four people went through the narrow pathway, as they reached the end, they started drilling a small hole in the wall. "Stinks like shit in here."

"Probably the rat urine, sir Dabi! No worries, a few more seconds, and we'll be out of here."

"Quiet down. Magne, are they close?" Tomura faced Magne while he was setting up the C4.

"Not quite yet, darling. I could feel a slight tug with my quirk, but he's still far." Magne suddenly shot up. "Oh wait, no, he's getting close. About three people are with him."

"Compress."

"As you wish, Tomura." Compress decompressed a yen note and pushed it into the small hole they drilled into the wall. Everybody backed away as Tomura kept his hands on the trigger.

Paul saw the cash dropping out of the wall. He made a jump for it and grabbed it quickly. The guard also immediately kicked him while he's down. "Oi, no fucking around. Get up."

Paul chuckled as he said, "Look at this, mates!" He showed them the 1000 yen. "I'm rich! The League of Villains send their regards!"

No explosion happened. Paul started sweating as he kept his smile. The guards took out their baton, ready to beat him up again. "I SAID THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS SEND THEIR REGARDS, MOTHERFU-"

***BOOOOOOOMMMM***

The wall exploded and launched the guards backward. The four members of the League came out of the hole and started firing their weapons. "Compress, see if Paul is okay!"

Tomura fired off his Assault Rifle at the guard taking cover. Dabi burnt the other guard into ashes while Magne looked around for any more coming their way.

***RATATATATATATATATTATATA***

Tomura noticed the guard reloading and made his move. Once the guard went out of cover to fire again, it was already too late as Tomura's hand was already on his face, decaying him into dust.

"Come on, mates, you didn't mention the explosion is gonna be from a C4!" Paul winced as Compress pulled out a steel rebar out of his thigh. "Thanks, by the way."

"Don't thank as yet, Paul," Dabi said as he readied his SCAR-L.

"Not one more movement." A guard aimed her pistol at Compress' head, causing everyone to freeze in response. "One more movement and I'll put lead into your-"

***BANG***

Compress fired off his colt defender, killing the guard with a headshot. "Well, that was quite the distraction. Can you stand, Paul?"

"I believe I can, Compress. Just need a little help." Paul took Magne's hand and stood up.

"Guards and heroes are gonna come flooding in with the noise we made. Let's go!" Everybody ran out of the building as the heroes and police start flying in. They made Paul transfer to a specific city where heroes in the Top 20 are least active so that they can simply deal with small fry. They were easy to take out as well with Compress throwing them a real steamroller, squashing a few into bloody bits.

"SPINNER!" The lizard villain's war cry was heard as he ran over a few sidekicks with Twice's armoured van. "GET IN!"

The crew got in, and Spinner sped away. Compress was a godsend this time as he quickly countered any projectiles with his own while Magne kept the police and other cars off their tail by using her quirk on the drivers.

"Make a right and get back to HQ!"

"Actually," Paul grabbed Tomura's shoulder and got close to his ear. "Make it a left; I need data on the person who sold me out. The sooner we take him out, the lesser chances the heroes have to take us out."

Spinner listened intently and did make a left into a parking building. They were planning to go underground, but the barricades were up. It isn't actually a problem. Tomura just decayed it.

"Hold it! I need a mask." Paul said. Tomura was ready for this and gave Paul's well-kept mask to the owner. "Ha! Thanks, mate."

"Alright, fire up that engine again, Spinner. The heroes would be on our asses again." Tomura commanded his friend.

"You got it, boss."

Paul began whistling an old tune he learned from a friend as he looked around and saw his new friends staring at him. "**DID YA MISS ME, YA WANKERS?!**"

* * *

**Tartarus**

* * *

"Lunch for Izuku Midoriya." The guard slipped the food through the cell door. There was no response. He noticed that the room was also dark. "What the-?"

"Hey, uh, can you open the lights to Civil War's cell?" He radioed in the request.

"_Sorry, it looks like something's interfering with the lights._" The other guard answered back. The guard audibly gulped as he opened and entered the cell. Green eyes glowed in the dark behind him as it exits the cell door.

"The guards of a high-level prison being this incompetent? They need to hire better people." The guard heard the taunts as the prisoner locked the cell door with him inside. "I knew mom's hairpin was tough enough to shatter the lighting!"

The last thing the guard heard was a malicious cackle slowly disappearing into the hallways. He quickly scrambled to his radio. "ALERT! ALERT! CIVIL WAR HAS BROKEN CONTAINMENT!"

**{- To Be Continued...**

* * *

**League of Villains Signature Firearms**

* * *

**Izuku- Revolver named "Live or Let Die", sidearms being a lever shotgun and a sniper rifle**

**Tomura- Assault Rifle with an under-barrel grenade launcher.**

**Paul- Tommy Gun, and or uses his attack drones.**

**Dabi- SCAR-L but usually prefers using his quirk**

**Compress- A pair of Colt Defenders. Usually dual wielded**

**Toga- Prefers knives but loves her crossbow with serrated arrows**

**Magne- Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun**

**Spinner- Heavily modified LMG**

* * *

**Short Chapter but eh, hope you like it.**


	24. Double Breakout

**Chapter 23:**

**Took longer than it should. Online classes are a bitch of a schedule.**

* * *

"You guys sure it's a good idea to ram the van into a highly secure place?" Spinner asked the people in the back as he was on his way to the nearest police department to get some files on the person that got Paul caught.

"Oh, don't worry about that, sire. Hear this:" Compress looked at the phone while Spinner listened. "Alert: To all available Police Units and Heroes, surround Tartarus. A break out is happening."

"Huh, I got a good guess on who's the cause." Dabi looked out the window, seemingly uninterested. He already knew Izuku was gonna be placed in a low-level cell, so it wouldn't be too hard for him to break out. "We picking him up and your sensei after this?"

"Yeah," Tomura answered while listening in on the alert. "If anyone has any confessions before we possibly get shot to death as soon as we crash into the police station, we wanna hear it."

"..."

"I ONCE ATE THOSE ORANGE-FLAVOURED TOOTHPASTE BECAUSE IT TASTED GOOD!" Spinner quickly shouted, breaking the tension. Everyone stared at him, a little bit stunned by the fact that he admitted that.

"I didn't burn off my dick." Dabi went next. The mystery was finally solved. Dabi miraculously did not burn off his dick. Tomura grimaced and gave ten thousand yen to Paul, who happily accepted.

"We had a garage band back when I was a teenager called 'Knives n' Daisies'. Never worked out, but I do write songs occasionally 'til now. Two of them are even based on Izuku." Paul admitted next. Tomura glanced at him, betrayed.

"Wait, you made after him? Come on, why not make a song about me, too?"

"Well, for starters, 'Civil War', and 'Live and Let Die' sounds a lot like song names more than 'Tomura Shigaraki', mate."

"Fair enough."

"Any last request, Magne?"

"Oh no, darling, I'm positive we'll leave through thi-"

"ALRIGHT, HEADS UP! SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IGUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Spinner hit the gas with full force, ramming the van into the police station. The alarms started sounding as soon as everyone got their wind back.

"Kurogiri, we're in the police station. Yeah. Yeah, that one. I'll call you when we need an escape." Tomura handed Paul a pistol and all of them went deeper into the station.

"STOP RIGHT TH-" The police were instantly downed by Spinner firing a bullet to his knee. Magne shot another office point-blank with her sawed-off shotgun. Dabi holstered his gun to his back and went on crowd control with his flames. Most of the heroes were too busy with Tartarus to even deal with them.

"Sidekicks coming from this side!" Tomura yelled at the others as he took cover from one of the long-ranged sidekick's attack. He loaded a grenade into his under-barrel grenade launcher, stood up, and shot it at the sidekick point-blank. Bits and pieces of the dead hero flew across the area, causing fear among the enemy. "ALL RIGHT! KEEP IT UP! PAUL, HOW MUCH YOU GOT?!"

"About thirty percent of the files. A little bit- ah shit. Part of it is in a server downstairs." Paul groaned at the extra work needed. He's close to knowing more about the people that screwed him and the League over.

"Damn it. Magne, Spinner, with me!" Tomura called out to two of his comrades. The two nodded and followed Tomura. Police and minor heroes are flooding into the building like no tomorrow and Dabi is nearing his limit. "Fuck it."

Tomura strapped his gun to his back and proceeded to disintegrated everyone he came across that isn't an ally, greatly spreading terror among the ranks. Magne had also resorted to using her quirk, causing heroes and police alike to forcefully repel or stick to each other and give Tomura an easy kill.

A sound similar to a white-noise suddenly invaded Tomura's senses until Spinner pushed him out of the way, getting downed himself. The masked hero started beating Spinner with a baton.

"**NOW GO TO THE FORUMS, AND CRY LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE!**"

**Cloaker: The White Noise Hero**

**Quirk: High-Speed Noise**

**Can produce a noise similar to white noise against a target when running. Is very annoying and distracting.**

Magne quickly decked the hero in the face before finishing him off with a shotgun blast to the chest. She held her hand down to Spinner. The lizard took her hand and stood up. "Thanks, big sis Magne."

"No problem, sweetie."

"Alright, save the sentiments for later. We got something to retrieve." It didn't stop Tomura from taking a look at Spinner. The three headed deeper into the archives trying to find the server room.

"Boss, look what I found!" Tomura glanced in Spinner's direction. In front of the lizard was the evidence room. Looking through the glass, they found mountains of paper stacked on tables.

"Find any evidence about us and bring it with you. Even better if you find a photocopy machine. Don't destroy it yet. We need it to keep one step ahead of them."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Sir Dabi, it seems that you are burning up! I suggest you use your gun now." Mr. Compress told the fire-user while taking cover from the police trying to gun them down. He got up from cover to fire shots from his dual pistols.

***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG***

"Well, you have _that_, right?" Dabi asked Compress, wondering if the magician brought their tiny experiment. Compress nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out three compressed objects. He threw it over the cover. The objects decompressed and revealed itself to be Dabi's flame burst, taking out the police flooding through the doorway. That gave them a temporary calm. Compress pulled out another object and threw it at Dabi. The object decompressed into water, dousing the fire-user.

"Thanks," Dabi said while unstrapping his Scar-L. "We got more coming!"

"Well, mates, since Tomura isn't here with the server yet, why don't I join in on the fun?" Paul exclaimed while grabbing an assault rifle from a dead officer's hands. He quickly turned around and fired at a sidekick trying to catch them by surprise. "Haven't had this much fun since the bank heist."

"I'm terribly disappointed that I have missed taking part in it."

"Oh don't worry, Compress, that won't be the only heist we'll be doing."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Tartarus…**

* * *

All Might was not expecting the alarms in Tartarus to ever be raised. He's even more surprised that All For One isn't the cause. "They're breaking you out?"

"No." The symbol of evil had the gall to giggle at that question. All Might tried his best to stay calm, but it's really hard to do so since half the villains sent here are the ones he defeated. If it was a breakout for the ages, he'd be powerless to defend himself. "Oh, stop worrying, hero. There's only one breakout so far. I doubt they'll be coming for me. After all, I already commanded that they don't."

"Commanded? Who could poss-" All Might immediately remembered the person that was recently brought in. The villain that he unintentionally created, now feared by thousands. "Civil War."

"The second one," All For One corrected him. The smile on the villain's face was uncharacteristically warm. It's not something All Might ever saw. "The first one was a close friend. That's rare for me to say, considering friends are people you'd consider to be equal. The second Civil War, Izuku Midoriya, has been saved, not by the system you lived in, but by my successor."

All For One chuckled lightly to himself. "You call yourself the Symbol of Peace but you created a villain. I did not brainwash him nor force my will unto him. As I said before, Izuku Midoriya joined on his own decision. I simply gave him my old friend's quirk. So please, blame me for many things, but this one is on **you**."

The villain laughed at his taunting. All Might gritted his teeth in frustration, not knowing what to do. "His safety is the top priority."

"You shouldn't worry, he'll be fine. That boy is not as weak as you think he is. Funny, I have no eyes yet unlike you, I did not fail to see potential in him. Smart, quick-learner, adaptable, and the likes, you missed a treasure on this one. Dare I say, he could have been your successor if things were different."

"Oh shut your mouth."

"Which reminds me, have you chosen a successor yet? Better hurry, the clock is ticking." All For One laughed one more time on his insult.

* * *

Things have been going arguably great for Izuku right now. He managed to break out of his cell, found the evidence room, and found his guns and gear in a box. How disgustingly convenient.

"**_MOBILE TASK FORCE DEMON 4 DESIGNATED: HADES HAS BEEN DEPLOYED INTO THE PRISON. ALL REMAINING STAFF IS ADVISED TO STAY IN THE EVACUATION ROOMS UNTIL THE UNIT HAS SECURED THE PRISON. THEY'LL START ESCORTING PERSONNEL OUT ONCE THE ESCAPED PRISONERS HAVE BEEN_ _RECAPTURED._**" The speaker loudly announced. Izuku let out a loud sigh, slightly annoyed by who he has to deal with.

"Mobile task forces. The so-called elite prison guard. Just great." He told himself. He's gonna have to find a way to take out the lights or at least obstruct the guard's vision. He snuck around, peeking at corners and making sure he's not ambushed.

"Around this corner." He heard a voice just beyond the hallway. He looked at the lights to see if there's any protective glass. Thankfully, there isn't. He aimed his revolver at the wall and fired six different shots. The bullets ricocheted off the metal wall and hit every lighting in the hallway, causing it to go fully dark. "MEN STAY ON ALE- AHK"

The man went down in the dark after getting punched in the throat. Izuku immediately ran past them and took cover, taking advantage of the confusion. _"I'm not gonna be able to take them on alone. Elite guards are not to be messed with."_

He waited out the guards leaving in the direction he came from before walking again. He shot every security camera he would encounter to keep the guards guessing.

_"Civil War."_ He heard All For One's voice in his head. _"I am telepathically communicating with you. I know you intend to break me out. While I am grateful, that will not be the case. My location is too deep underground within this prison and it will be filled with too many guards, even for you. Tomura needs to grow without me. Escape on your own, you will be alright. Remember to be Tomura's right-hand-man."_

_"...Got it, sir."_ Izuku walked in the elevator and punched the button. He's starting to go up. He knew the guards will be waiting for him when he reaches the ground floor above. Izuku let out a loud sigh and brought out a flashbang he pickpocketed out of the guard. "More of those Hades guys will be upstairs. The elevator's floor is getting nearer and nearer.

**_3B…_**

**_2B…_**

**_1B…_**

**_G…_**

He unpinned the flashbang and closed his eyes just as the door opened. He heard it explode along with the cries of the guards caught off guard.

***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG***

Kneecap. Kneecap. Kneecap. Kneecap. Kneecap. Kneecap.

He jumped over the guards he hadn't shot and quickly hid behind the desk to take cover. He reloaded his revolver and holstered it while pulling out his sniper rifle. "Shit."

Last he counted, there were eight guards. He kneecapped six of them. He got out of cover and quickly shot the last two standing with non-lethal ammo. The bullets hit their head, knocking them out.

"**BULLDOZER COMING THROUGH!**" He was immediately knocked off his feet by a heavily armoured guard.

**Guard Codename: Bulldozer**

**Heavily armoured and brandishing a shotgun. Slow but tough. Dangerous in small spaces. Escaped prisoner's worst nightmare.**

"**Too bad, kid. I kicked asses bigger than you.**" The Dozer shot at him with his shotgun but Izuku quickly jumped to cover.

_"Heavily armoured, not a lot of weak spot other than that weak plating in front of his face. Dammit._" He unclipped his magazine and replaced it with the one containing explosive rounds.

"**Come out, kid. I'm not some creep. I'm the goddamn Bulldozer that will kick your sorry ass.**" The Dozer shot at the desk Izuku was hiding behind. "**Your ass is mine, no matter how you look at it.**"

_"All this guy talks about is ass._" Izuku's line of thought was interrupted by the Bulldozer kicking him to the side and aiming his shotgun at him while he's down. "**Stand down or your ass is grass!**"

Izuku glared in defiance as he moved out of the way, leaving a clone decoy for the Bulldozer to shoot. Izuku quickly aimed his sniper rifle at the Bulldozer's face and fired off two shots. He didn't like what happened next. The Dozer fell beside him, completely faceless. Izuku sat up, not really liking what he did.

"Dammit. I wouldn't care if you're a hero, but you're just a guard doing his job. I'm sorry." He mourned for the guard just doing his job. Izuku needed to escape. He had unfinished business. He stood up. The only noise left in the room is the guards groaning in pain with their injured knee. Izuku unclipped the explosive rounds and replaced it with non-lethal ammo. He grabbed an assault rifle from one of the guards and took the Bulldozer's shotgun.

"One Remnant Decoy left and I still got my accuracy quirk." He took cover quickly since he knew more guards are coming. "This is gonna be a long day."

"Who says about a long day, mate?" He heard a voice behind him. A black mist suddenly appeared and Paul came from it, still wearing his prison attire. "Tomura and the gang broke me out earlier and we got the server. Yeah, someone named **Skeptic** sent some evidence to the police. Now, get in here."

Izuku has never felt this relieved in his entire life. He happily accepted Paul's offer and went through the warp gate before any guards could come inside the room. He was extremely lucky that he didn't have to fight a mountain of guards.

**Heist: The Double Breakout**

**Status: Complete**

**To Be Continued...**

**The League of Villains shall return in... Left 4 Dead: Russian Winter**

* * *

**Yeah, we're doing zombies. What are you gonna do about it?**


End file.
